


The Only Exception

by midnightinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Blood and Violence, Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Eren Yeager, Death, Eren is so cute, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hero Worship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Near Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pregnancy, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Violence, Tags Are Hard, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightinsanity/pseuds/midnightinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is set in AU world where Eren is saved and adopted (sorta) by Levi after Eren's mother was killed by a titan and was separated with Mikasa and Armin after the fall of Wall Maria. </p><p>Eren couldn't deal with the horrible treatment they received from the Garrison after they had evacuated Zhingashina. After arguing with Mikasa and Armin, he ran away, wanting to be alone. However, while thinking about what he had done, a thug attacks Eren in alleyway. Just when Eren thought he was dead, a mysterious, cloaked man with steel-blue eyes, that could pierce through your soul, saves him. Just who is this mysterious man? And what will happen to Eren?</p><p>Sorry, I stink at summaries! This is my first time writing, so I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic! I'm a little nervous about writing this, but I do hope you enjoy it! Just warning you that it may start off kind of slow, but I promise it will build up eventually to ereri; I just don't want to jump right into it and give a feel for the characters. This will probably be mostly in Levi's pov, but for now it will be in Eren's. So right now Eren is ten and starts off right after the colossal titan first attacked the wall, just to clear things up! Well, enjoy! :)

\----

"NO! STOP!" A young, green-eyed boy shrieks as he watches the titan devour his mother. Blood splatters through the air.

"Eren, there's nothing you can do! We have to keep going," Hannes shouts. Carrying Eren over his shoulder and Mikasa, Eren's adoptive sister, in his other arm, he heads towards the gate. This was their mother's last wish to the middle-aged man, to get them to safety. However, Eren had begun to thrash about.

"We have to go back! Let me go!" Eren continues to thrash as tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't want to believe the horror he had just witnessed. He wanted to believe that this was only a nightmare and that he would wake up at any moment to see his mother, Carla, smiling at him like she always did. Everything would be back to normal if only he would wake up. Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream.

Eren elbowed Hannes twice in the head out of frustration. In order to both calm Eren and prevent him from causing any possible brain damage, Hannes halted and threw the boy over his shoulder. "Eren!" cried Mikasa, as she struggled out of Hannes's grasp and ran over to Eren.

Eren gritted his teeth and glared, "You coward! We could've saved her! She could've still been alive if you hadn't taken us away from her! It's all your fault!" He swung his fist at Hannes, but Hannes caught it in his hand. Tears were rolling down the man's cheeks.

"The reason you couldn't save your mother is because you lacked strength," Hannes explained. Eren's eyes widened at this, but Hannes continued, "the reason why I didn't fight the titan was because I lacked courage!" Hannes began to sob. Eren's body shook with anger, but he too began to sob. Eren didn't know what to think; he just wanted this nightmare to over already. However, he knew it was only the beginning.

Hannes stood up, grabbed both Eren's and Mikasa's hands, and headed for the inner wall. Eren could no longer bring himself to fight anymore. Hannes's words were replaying in his mind endlessly. Hannes was right, he was weak. He couldn't save his mother because he was weak. Eren was reluctant to continue to the inner wall with Hannes and Mikasa, but he also didn't want to look back at the horror that never ceased to stop. 

\-----

_"Eren! This is for your sake! You must get to the basement and you will understand!" Grisha, Eren's father, screamed as tears clung to his eyes. Holding a syringe, he grabs Eren's arm and-_

_  
_Eren wakes up with a jolt, gasping for air. As he wipes the sweat from his brow, he notices Mikasa has her hand on his shoulder. She stares at him with worry in her eyes. Eren sits up and shrugs off her hand. "What is it, Mikasa?"

She lowers her eyes and hides behind her red scarf, "It's time to get food...C'mon, Armin is waiting for us." She gets on her feet, grabs Eren's hand, and pulls him along with her. Eren mumbles below his breath as he follows his adoptive sister to meet up with their best friend.

They arrive at the courtyard where food was being handed to the survivors. A blonde-haired boy with bright blue eyes rushes towards Eren and Mikasa; he is clutching onto small loaves of bread. "Eren! Mikasa!" He stops in front of them, catching his breath. Eren cocks his head to the side and looks at his closest friend with slight worry, "Armin, you alright?" Armin simply nods and hands them the bread, smiling awkwardly, "My grandfather was able to get us some food. He saved us the long wait..." Mikasa smiles at him and grabs the loaf, but Eren only takes it without a word. 

Nearby, the trio overhears two Garrison soldiers complaining about having to give up food to the survivors. "If only more people were eaten, there would be more food for us!" Armin and Mikasa only stare at them with shock, but Eren clenches his fists and strides over to the men. Eren kicks one in the shin, only for the man to respond by punching Eren across the face while the other soldier kicks him to the ground. "What do you think you're doing, brat?!" 

"You've never seen the way they eat people!" Eren growled as he began to lift himself up, glaring at them. The guard flinches at the comment, but snarls, "Shut up!" He began to lift his fist, but Armin cut in between them, arms spread apart to stop the two.

"Wait! He's just upset because he's hungry! That's why he's acting like a brat...We're sorry!" Armin pleads to the guard. The guard gives a "tch" and walks away with the second guard. Armin gives a small sigh of relief and turns to Eren to see him glaring. "Eren, are you-"

"No way should we have to put up with men like them!" Eren said as he slams his fist on the ground. "No way I'll put up with them!" Mikasa places her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down but Eren slaps it away. "Armin! You shouldn't have to say sorry to scum like them! It's pathetic!" Armin gulps and averts his eyes to the ground. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt..." He whispers, fiddling with the long sleeves of his shirt.

"It doesn't matter! I don't need your protection! I'm not weak!" Eren snapped back as he glares up at Armin. "How could you say you're sorry to shits like them?! Armin, how could you-" Mikasa suddenly punches Eren across his face. Eren holds his hand up to his cheek and gave Mikasa a look of disbelief. "Mikasa, why-"

"Don't talk to Armin like that. He was only trying to help, and you being angry at him is making him feel sad." Mikasa glowers at Eren, arms crossed in front of her chest. Armin opens his mouth to protest, but no words were able to come out. "You are weak, Eren. There is nothing you can do about it. We do what we have to do if we want to survive this," Mikasa continues, eyes piercing into Eren's, while Armin watches his best friends hopelessly. Eren tightens his jaw and turns his back to them.

"If you guys like to be treated this way, fine. But I can't stand the thought of being looked down on with disgust or pity!" Eren began to run into the crowd. "EREN, WAIT!" He ignored the shouts coming from Mikasa and Armin. He ran through the streets, dashing between the crowds, not wanting to be found. He won't tolerate being mistreated. He was not weak. And he definitely didn't want any help as if he were a helpless child.

After hours of running through the town, he noticed it was beginning to turn dark. he was alone. He stopped to rest in an alleyway and sunk to the ground, panting. "Crap, what was I thinking?" Eren thought to himself. He felt the pang of guilt in his chest and he regretted running away from Mikasa and Armin. Eren's eyes gazed around the alleyway, and then to the night sky. He didn't know where he was and- his stomach growled- he was hungry.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Maybe I should go look for them," he sighed. He pushed himself off the ground, using the wall behind him as support. As he dusted himself off, he heard a snicker behind him. He froze. He knew he was no longer alone.

"What do we have here? A little boy, huh?" A deep, husky voice laughed. The stranger's footsteps were heavy against the cobblestone ground. Eren wanted to run, but for some reason, his legs felt like they were glued to the floor. His body began to shake slightly. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt ya..." The husky voice whispered behind him. The footsteps were getting closer.

Eren couldn't help but turn to face the impending danger. He turned to see a man with tattered and dirtied clothing, gray thinning hair with bald spots, and a yellow toothy grin. The man was directly in front of Eren now, staring down on him, hand outstretched.

"C'mon kid, I won't hurt ya. You alone?" Eren didn't respond, but his body shook even more. "What's this? Ya scared of me? You got nothing to be 'fraid of! I only want to help!" The older man gave a cackle as he bent down to Eren's level, "Why, ya got some pretty eyes, don't ya, kid. Ya got a really cute face, too." He raises his hand to touch Eren's cheek, but Eren slaps it away.

"Leave me alone!" Eren snarled, but as much as he wanted to seem intimidating, his body couldn't stop shaking. The man smirked, "You're a feisty one, aren't ya? I like that." He started to reach for Eren's face again, but this time Eren gave a jab across the man's jaw. The man stretched out his jaw, then turned to glare at Eren.

"Why ya little fuck!" His hands shot out and grabbed Eren by the throat. Eren's arms and legs thrashed about, but it was futile. "Ya think you can get away with that? You have it coming, ya little shit!" His grasp was becoming tighter and Eren was having a harder time to breathe. His vision began to blur, and his body became weak. He had gone through this situation before. This was like the time when he saved-

There was a  _whack_ suddenly and the man's grasp lightened around Eren's throat. Eren fell to his knees, coughing, trying to regain his breath. His vision was starting to become clearer, but he could only vaguely see a man in a dark cloak. The man's back was towards Eren. He was holding, by the throat, the attacker that was choking him not too long ago. Eren's eyes widened and the cloaked man threw the other against the wall with ease. Eren's breath was halted as the cloaked man turned his face and gazed over his shoulder. The sharp, steel-blue eyes pierced into Eren's green-eyes, causing him to gulp loudly.

"Hey brat, you alright?"

\-----

so that's the first chapter guys! What do you think?? Probably horrible, sorry!! >.> I'll try to write better, like I said, this is my first one. Please feel free to leave your thoughts, comments, and any suggestions you may have for me!

Also, you can follow me on my tumblr: <http://midnight--insanity.tumblr.com/> 

(Warning you, it's not an ereri blog. I just post what I like and my own art, but do feel free to follow me ^.^) Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was supposed to meet up with a man to go make a certain deal in secret, but he saw a young boy about to be attacked. He knows he should keep walking, but why does he feel so guilty for the boy? Why does he feel the need to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys, I'm back for some levi action! I'm glad some of you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. I'm still deciding whether or not to follow the actual story or just go in a completely different direction. I don't know, let me know what you think! In the meantime, please enjoy the chapter! >.> Also, I decided to do Levi's POV in first person, even though I did Eren's in third person. I just really wanted to write this in first person :x sorry about that guys!

The sun was starting to set, with the sky becoming almost a crimson shade. I knew only enough about the destruction of Wall Maria, but as much as Titans were a big deal, I have other important matters to attend to. My main focus is to keep Isabel, Farlan, and myself from being caught in the underground city.

I pulled up the hood of my cloak to cover my face well. I normally don't go around the streets out in the sun for such an ordeal, but I knew it would take time to meet this person, and so I left early. I needed that 3D gear for the three of us to escape the Military Police quicker. I let out a low breath, keeping an eye on my surroundings.

I shifted my eyes from left to right, making sure I didn't run into those Military Police bastards. They've been pursuing me for a long while now. Once I finish making this deal, they won't know what hit them. Luckily, it seems the Military Police and the Garrison were focusing more on the survivors of the Titan invasion of Wall Maria, so this deal might go without a hitch. I smirked slightly at that thought, but still kept my guard.

I reached beneath my cloak, patting my belt to check that I had my knife, then checked to see if the money pouch still hung on the back of my belt. Both were secure, so I let out a small sigh of relief. I can't afford to mess up this chance.

I heard multiple footsteps running nearby, so I quickly hid in the shadows of an alley, covering my body with my cloak to blend in. I saw two young children. One was an Oriental-looking girl with long, black hair who was biting her lip. The other was a boy with a blond bob, wearing a very worried expression. Both seemed desperate, shouting what sounded like "Ren!" or something like that. It didn't matter to me. I waited until they were no longer in my sight.

"Tch, brats. Thought it was the shitty Military Police," I cursed in a whisper. I peered around the corner of the alley and saw the coast was clear. I dashed through the streets, holding my hood in place to keep my face covered. "I can't be late for this."

It seemed like only seconds for the sun to completely vanish. The sky become dark with only the moon casting light on the city. I grunted as a chill ran up my spine, and felt the cold air brush against my skin. I hated the cold, always have. I just want this to be done quickly so I can go return home to a warm fire. _No use in complaining_ , I thought to myself.

I continued through the streets until I saw a hooded figure. He was holding a rather large bag over their shoulder, walking between a couple of rugged houses. The figure was heading to where I needed to go. It must be the person I was meeting, but I placed my right hand on my knife for safety measures. I slowed down and followed the figure quietly. 

The person halted in a tight alley in between the houses, head turning from side to side. The hooded figure turned and noticed me walking down the alley. They pulled down the hood, revealing a middle-aged man with a short, rugged beard, and brown hair that fell to his shoulders. He seemed hesitant to speak as he opened his mouth, but after a few seconds, he cleared his throat, "You must be the guy I'm supposed to meet."

I stopped a few feet away from him, staring. I gave him a slow nod, "You have the 3D gear, correct?" I motioned to the bag he carried in his hands. He glanced at it, then returned his gaze to me. "Yes, I have three units of the 3D gear that was requested. I assume you have the money?"

I held out my hand to his direction, "Let me check to see if it really is the 3D gear and if there is any damage. If it meets my expectations, I shall hand you the money." The man gave me a questioning look, deciding if to trust me or not. "I am a man of my word. I will not steal from you, but you have to let me check the gear myself. I will not tolerate being cheated," I hardened my stare, beckoning with my outstretched hand towards the bag.

He hesitated, but handed me the bag without a single word. I opened the bag, revealing the famous 3D Maneuver gear that the elite branch of the military, also known as the Survey Corps, uses as a weapon to fight the Titans outside the walls. I pulled out each unit and inspected every single inch for any damage that could cause it to fail. Seeing as the gear were in perfect condition, I grabbed the pouch that hung on my belt and threw it to the questionable man.

The man eagerly opened the pouch with a excited look, counting the money one by one. I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to finish. He looked up from the money and gave a small nod, hesitantly opened his mouth, but closed it.

I gave an exasperated breath, "What now? Spit it out." He furrowed his brows and stroked his pathetic excuse of a beard, "What do you need the 3D gear for, anyways? You're not military of some sort, are you?"

I placed my hands on my hips, rolling my eyes once again at such a stupid question, "I don't know, does it look like I'm military? Mind your own business and let's be on our merry way." He simply shrugged and tied the pouch to his belt. He gave me a nod and turned away.

I heaved the heavy bag over my shoulder and went down the same path I came from. I needed to be out of this cold already, my hands were becoming very numb. I just wanted to go back home to start that fire already.

It had been a short while that passed as I cautiously walked through the streets. The bag was slowing me down and, as much as I hate to say it, it was a bit big for a person of my size. I couldn't help but gave a "tch" at the horrible thought. Why did I have to be so shor-...nevermind. 

I noticed hardly any people were out and about on the local streets, and those who were seemed to be living in the slums of the city. I knew these kind of people wouldn't really pay much attention to me, but I still hid my face under my hood, just to be safe. You never know who might actually pay attention to you, and worse, alert the Military Police.

I reached an area with no people at all. The place was hardly lit by the moon, giving an eerie aura. Even I had to admit that this neighborhood was kind of creepy, but it didn't phase me. I know I could handle anything that was thrown at me. I admit- I've been known to fight and beat multiple low-life thugs and notorious gangs in the underground city.

"Isabel and Farlan have better not gotten into any trouble while I was gone," I whispered low enough for only myself to hear. I continued down the eerie neighborhood, paying not too much attention to my surroundings, but a small yelp caught my attention.

In an ally up ahead, I saw a small boy walking backwards, hands held out in front of him. The boy looked to be in a state of shock, but I didn't know what has gotten this boy so riled up. Why was a boy of what, nine or ten years old, out in the dark by himself? Suddenly, I pictured myself alone in the streets when I was a young boy. I was crying, and- wait, this is no time to be thinking about the past.

I continued to walk, deciding to stare straight ahead of me. Why should I worry about some random brat? He's not my problem, and getting back to the others before getting caught is more important. However, a taller figure nearby the boy caught my eye and I focused on him to see that he had grabbed the boy's throat. The boy was struggling, throwing out kicks and punches, hoping to land a hit.

My heart was beginning to beat quickly, but I didn't want to stop moving. I have to keep going, but I soon noticed that the boy's body was becoming limp. I saw his legs dangle helplessly. "Tch, why should I risk my life for some damn brat?" I growled. However, I barely realized that my own legs have moved on their own. I was sprinting towards the taller man and the helpless boy, dropping the bag behind me. 

I clenched my fist and smashed it into the the assailant's jaw, feeling the bones cracking underneath my fist. He dropped the boy, and stumbled backwards into a wall, blood gushing out between his lips. "What the fuck?" The bloodied man looked at me with a flash of fear in his eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I took a step forward, bending my knee, and pushed off my foot with an uppercut to his chin. Blood sprayed into the air. I felt a few drops on my face and I scrunched up my face in disgust, feeling angrier for getting dirtied. I opened my fist and grabbed the throat of the man who has gotten me all dirty with his filthy germs. 

I lifted him off the ground, holding him as high above me as I possibly could, glaring into the man's barely-open eyes. He was nearing unconsciousness, so I gave one last growl. "If I ever see your pathetic existence near this boy again, next time I won't hesitate to kill you." With that, I used all of my strength and threw him away from me, hearing the loud _smack_ of his head colliding with the wall behind him before he collapsed to the floor. I looked at him for a moment. Seeing that he was no longer moving, but had labored breathing, I concluded he was unconscious. 

I grabbed the hem of my cloak to wipe the almost dried blood off my face, almost shivering at all the possible germs that might be roaming around my face by now.  _I can't wait to shower and scrub every fucking germ off._ My thoughts were soon interrupted by a low groan behind me. I gazed over my shoulder to see the young boy rubbing his eyes while getting back on his knees.  _Oops, almost forgot about the kid._

_  
_The boy removed his hands from his face to reveal bright, green- or were they blue?- eyes. The moonlight made them shine even brighter. He looked up at me, confusion written all over his face. I gazed into his- dare I say it- beautiful eyes and cleared my throat, "Hey brat, are you alright?"

The boy only blinked in response and shifted his eyes to the unconscious man lying against the wall, then back to me. However, fear replaced confusion in his eyes and he fell back on his bottom to the ground, pushing himself away from me. I rolled my eyes and knelt on one knee so I could be at his level, "Hey brat, I'm not gonna hurt you! In fact, I just saved your ass and this is how you give me your thanks?" The boy stopped for a moment, staring at me with an expression that I couldn't even read.

He pondered for a moment, giving a few glances at the man who had tried to kill him not long ago and would immediately return his stare back to me. _This is taking_ _too long_ , I thought, and I started to get back on my feet. I looked back to the street to find the bag is still where I dropped it and began to walk over to it. 

"Wait!" A choked out cry behind me halted my steps. I turned my head to see the boy had stood up and gave me a worried expression. I gave a tired sigh and raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to go on. 

The boy averted his eyes to the ground and began to twirl the hem of his shirt between his fingers, giving a low whisper that even I could barely hear, "Thank you..."

I shrugged my shoulders, "No problem, kid. Look, just go back home to your parents or something. You shouldn't even be fucking out here to begin with." The boy's breath hitched and I noticed his whole body began to shake. He looked up at me, the moonlight revealed the tears pouring down from his breathtaking eyes. Why had he begun to cry? Was it something I said?

"Hey brat, what's wro-" "My home was destroyed by a Titan" That got me to shut up for a moment. If what he said was true, then that meant he was one of the survivors of the Titan invasion. The boy continued with a shaky tone, "My m-mother was killed by those monsters and my father disappeared..." He shot his hands to his temples, shaking his head profoundly from side to side, sobs escaping his throat. 

"I'm alone and I ran away from my best friend and sister! They were right! I'm weak! I couldn't save my mother!" His sobs became louder and for some reason, I remembered when I was a child, I had felt the same way about myself. I too, had believed I was weak. This kid reminds me of younger self. At that thought, I realized my fists were tightly clenched, my hands becoming numb.

I relaxed them and took a low deep breath, raising my head to face the night sky. I wanted to help this boy that I just met, but why? Was it because I felt pity for him being an orphan? Or was it because of the fact that he reminded me of myself as a kid? I gritted my teeth because I couldn't answer those questions. 

I lowered my head to find the boy hunched on the ground, hugging his knees. I took a few steps towards him and spoke quietly, "Hey, look at me." The boy raised his head, tears clinging to his lashes, lips trembling. I stretched out my hand to him and motioned my head slightly towards behind me, "Come with me, kid. I promise that nothing will happen to you. I will provide you food and shelter."

His eyes widened at my suggestion, mouth slightly opened. He looked at my outstretched hand and begun to raise his hand, but stopped midway. He gulped, "You won't hurt me?" I shook my head, "I won't hurt you,  I promise." The boy suddenly grasped my hand and I helped him stand. He staggered onto his feet and wiped his remaining tears with the sleeve on his free arm. 

I quickly turned and headed for the bag on the floor, but the boy's grip slightly tightened around mine. I was about to stop, but he hurried close behind me, so I continued to the bag and grabbed it with my free hand.

I swung the bag over my shoulder and began to walk down the street. The boy's hand never released mine and I couldn't help but give a slight smirk. "Let's go home, brat."

The boy gave a  _hmph_ and said, "My name's Eren. Eren Jaegar." I looked at him, his bluish-green eyes staring back up at me and he gave a wide grin. "What's your name, sir?" 

I turned back forward and I could feel a slight twitch at the corner of my mouth. "Just call me Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So levi is gonna take care of Eren! So, he sorta adopted Eren. Woooo! Sorry for leaving it at that >.> I promise there will be more.  
> Thoughts? suggestions? comments? I hoped you guys enjoyed the second chapter!! I'll try to write the next chapter soon, ok?  
> Again, I want your opinions on whether or not to follow the original story (the whole female titan and stuff) or go in my own direction. I have an idea for each direction, but decided to leave it up to you guys, because I am a very indecisive person! Don't kill meh! Please give me your opinion! Thanks again for reading!! *quietly rolls away into the shadows to hide embarassment*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's trip to his home is a long one. He wonders how Farlan and Isabel will handle the new situation of Eren becoming a new resident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i know it's been a long time. I've been pretty busy with errands and had my cousin over for the weekend, so I didn't have the chance to write. So here's the third chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but here I am writing at 2 in the morning, so I'm cutting it a bit short. Sorry!! >.> Enjoy!

"Tch, stupid brat," I gave a small grunt. On our way to my home in the Underground District, Eren was falling asleep, almost falling to the ground. I couldn't risk him getting even dirtier so I had resorted to carring him in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder. I was feeling my arms beginning to ache from carrying the brat for so long and I couldn't help but want to drop him on the floor so he could walk on his own. I gave a moment to think it over, but I resorted to dropping the 3D gear onto the ground, shifting Eren to only one arm and stretching the other, repeating the process until my arms were no longer aching. 

I had to bear the extra weight in my arms since I was nearing the entrance to the Underground District. I stopped in front of a small, run-down church that is hidden amidst the many houses of Trost. I glanced around my surroundings, making sure I haven't been followed, then glancing at the boy to see if he was still asleep. I wasn't sure how he would react to going to the Underground District so it was best that he was asleep.

I stopped at the cracked, wooden doors of the church, dropped the gears, and knocked three times. Footsteps were heard within the church and one door creaked open, barely revealing bony fingers and an eye with crow's feet at the corner. The eye shifted to look me up and down, then both the eye and fingers retreated. Soon the door opened enough for me to fit through, so I picked up the bag and shifted Eren closer to my chest, not wanting to reveal him to anyone.

"Who's the kid?" A rusty voice questioned me, as I entered the old church. I turned to face an elderly man who was slouched over, holding a cane to hold himself up. He wore a white robe and a golden, yet rusty, cross necklace dangled upon his chest. The man's wary, dark, but still inviting, eyes focused on Eren. He slowly walked to where I was, examining the boy, then looked at me with questioning eyes. "Didn't think you liked kids, Levi." 

I scoffed, "Kid's an orphan and some creep wanted to do disgusting things to him. I felt bad for the brat, so I- Wait. This is none of your business,  you hag." I turned away and began to walk towards the back of the altar. I heard the elderly man chuckle and heard him shuffling behind me. I walked the few steps to the altair and lazily looked to the old man, waiting for him to catch up. "Hurry up! i haven't got all night," I tapped my foot impatiently, but all I got in response was another chuckle. 

"My, my, impatient as always. I would question why you are making a frail old man like me do all the work, but I can see that your hands are particulary full," the elderly man gave me a knowing smile, as he finally caught up. He knelt down beside me, removed the rug that was placed before the altar to reveal a hidden, wooden door. The old man wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled with ease. "Heh, still got my strength!" He grinned, but I only rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, you hag. Please try to keep this pathetic church clean!" I set the bag beside the hidden entrance and struggled climbing down, still holding Eren in one arm. As I climbed down a ladder that was placed beneath the door, Eren began to stir, mumbling nonsense in his sleep. I took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't wake up. As I reached the bottom of the ladder, the elderly man reached out with the bag in his hands. "Catch!" He released his grip on the bag and I had barely caught it with my free hand. I nodded towards the man and started heading down a dirt path that was lit with torches on the stone walls. 

The dirt path stretched for what seems like miles and my arms were beginning to get too tired as time goes idly by. Just when I was about to give up, I spotted the end of the dirt path and the Underground District was in sight. Lit torches surrounded the ruins of houses, seeming like they will crumble at any moment but strangely haven't to this day. Along the ruins were homes built from roughly chopped wood and debris, housing mainly gangs and drug dealers.

As I walked through the District, the dirt path became cobblestone and moonlight shone through the small cracks of the den that everyone calls "home". Icouldn't help but be disgusted by few of the residents, smelling like piss and looked like they haven't bathed in weeks. I gave a slight shudder and tried to ignore the putrid odors, almost holding my breath. 

The District is the home of not only gangs but civilians who are too poor to live above ground or who lost their homes currently to the destruction of Wall Maria. Some opened up small stands of vegetable and fruits for high expenses due to poor environment for growing crops while meat was even pricier for their rarity here in the District. 

I continued strolling through the District, not making eye contact with anyone, instinctively holding Eren closer to my chest and gripping the bag tightly. I kept my eyes low and hid my face behind my bangs as I walked passed the homes of any gangs or dealers, not wanting to fight when I am presently have my hands full. 

A gunshot rang behind us, followed by woman's shriek. I gulped and figured someone had pissed off the wrong person and was punished. This was common sounds to hear, so it was no big surprise to me. However, these particular sounds had woken Eren and I mentally slapped myself for not being able to hide the District from him.

"Levi...? Was that a gunshot I just heard?" Eren spoke groggily, lifting one hand to his eyes, rubbing them.  _Crap_.

"It's nothing, brat. Just go back to sleep," I accelerated my steps, needing to further ourselves from the scene. "We're almost there."

Eren studied our surroundings, then he furrowed his brows in confusion. "Levi, where are we? The sky is mostly covered and there's nothing but ruins here!"

"Brat, I suggest you stay quiet," I snapped. He obeyed with a gulp.

I halted and set Eren on his feet, figuring that he might as well walk now that he was awake. Eren stretched his arms over his head with a yawn, eyes shutting tightly as he shifted his weight back. I, too, stretched my free arm, relieved to finally have a break from carrying the brat for so long. I rolled my shoulders, feeling my muscles tense but finally loosening up. 

I felt fingers wrapping around my hand and I glowered down at Eren who was oblivious to my glare. He tilted his head to the side, eyes expressing confusion to why I was glaring at him. I huffed and pulled him beside me as we continued to pass through the filthy ruins. 

I noticed Eren was still studying the District and I could read all the questions going through his mind, but was grateful that he hadn't bombarded me with them. 

As we finally reached the end of the District, I was becoming more and more anxious to reach my home and finally wash myself and rid all the blood, dirt, and god knows what other germs that's roaming my body. I knew we were only a few minutes away from reaching our home and I started to quicken our pace, Eren struggling to catch up.

"U-um, Levi? You're going to fast!" Eren was gasping for breath as I continued to walk faster. He doesn't understand how badly I needed to take a bath.

"Sorry, brat, but I'm in desperate need to wash myself and sleep finally," I muttered below my breath. "Keep up, kid! You're suppose to be full of energy."

Eren mumbled something I wasn't able to understand, but I couldn't care less. We reached a tunnel where  what use to be a prison, barred cells on each side that are mainly empty. Eren gasped in shock at some skeletons in a couple of the cells, still shackled to the walls. 

"Just ignore that and get over it, brat," I smirked. Eren shook his head frantically, probably wanting to forget what he had just seen. Poor kid better get use to it.

At the end of the tunnel, a lit two-story house came into view. The house was made up of stone with visible cracks and had a door that was creaked open to reveal light shining through. 

We approached the door and I slowly opened it, hiding Eren behind me. I peeked inside and a breath of relief escaped when I spotted Farlan and Isabel sitting at the table playing a game of chess. The red-headed young girl noticed my presence and she smiled brightly, while the messy platinum-blonde man gave a small smile. Isabel shot up from her table and ran up to me, still having that goofy smile on her face.

"Big Bro, you're back! Did ya get it? Did ya?" She was hopping on her heels, squealing with excitement. I nodded and handed the bag to her, mainly just to quiet her. Farlan had also gotten up and glanced over Isabel's shoulder as she opened the bag and pulled out one of the 3D gears. 

"Whoa! I can't wait to try it out! Can I? Can I try it out, Big Bro?" She gave me a pleading look, her eyes shining up at me and I only shrugged. She took it as a yes and handed the bag to Farlan, and then begun to put on the harness. 

Eren pulled at my cloak and I jumped a bit.  _Crap, almost forgot about the kid. What do I even tell them?_  I was contemplating on how to explain Eren, but Farlan had alread walked over me and peered around me.

"Levi, why is there a kid here?" Farlan motioned to Eren, who was clutching to my leg tightly. 

I glanced at Eren, then back to Farlan. "I adopted."

Isabel had stopped at my comment and watched over us, giving a curious look. Farlan wasn't amused and gave a long sigh, "What do you mean 'adopted', Levi? What possible reason is there for bringing a kid here?" He crossed his arms and his jaw hardened.

"Wait, there's a kid here?!" Isabel gasped in astonishment and stumbled over to us, tripping over the straps that were loose on the floor. "Did he follow you here? What's going on?"

I could feel Eren tense up and clutch to my leg with a tighter grip. I flinched at the slight loss of circulation in my leg and started to shake Eren's grip off, but was failing.

"Levi, explain already," Farlan demanded. I quickly turned my stare to him and gave him a harsh glare. Farlan automatically took a step back.

"Look, the kid was about to get killed when I was on my way back from making that deal for us. Kid had guts and was fighting back," I placed one hand my hip while I drew up the other and pretended to be more interested on my nails. "So I saved him and took him with me. Saw some potential in this kid, so you gotta problem?"

Isabel shook her head quickly and gave a thumbs up. Farlan, on the other hand, continued to watch me with questioning eyes. After a few moments, he gave another sigh and slowly nodded his head, "Alright, but we're not going to treat him any special just 'cause he's a kid."

I waved him off and looked down to Eren. He looked back up at me with a small frown. I knelt beside him and put my hand on his shoulder for comfort, "Eren, they aren't going to hurt you. Especially because they will listen to everything I say." Eren was still frowning, but seemed to relax.

He turned to Isabel and Farlan, studying them from head to toe, aqua eyes full of curiosity. He was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by a squeal.

"Wow, you sure got pretty eyes! What are they? Green? Blue?" Isabel leaned over Eren and grabbed his shoulders. "Wait, they're green! No, blue! Argh! What color are they?!" Her face was a mere inch away from Eren's, staring intensely into his eyes.

Eren immediatly backed away and looked scared, or maybe confused? Probably both. "Um, I-"

"Isabel! You're scaring the kid! Back off!" I snarled and she gave a small pout. I shook my head and straighten myself up. "Farlan, Isabel. This is Eren. For now on, he will be staying with us."

Eren shuffled back beside me, clenching on my cloak once again, but gave a small smile. "It is nice to meet you!" He bowed his head slightly.

Isabel clapped her hand on Eren's shoulder and chuckled, "Nice to meet ya too, Eren! Looks like Big Bro is a hero, huh?"

At that, Eren gave a wide grin. "Yes! He saved me and I am so thankful-"

"Enough with the praise, brat," I cut him off, rolling my eyes. "You can always talk about it later. First thing, we need to get you washed. Your filthy."

Eren widened his eyes and examined his clothes. He was covered in blood and had scrapes on his arms and legs. He glanced back to me and nodded, "Yes, sir!"

"Don't call me that. Just Levi," I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the back of the house where the bathroom was. 

"There goes Levi in his cleaning mode again," I could hear Isabel laugh behind us. 

"You know how he gets, so let's stay away for now," Farlan murmured. 

Sounds of the chairs scraping against the cold, stone floor screeched throughout the building. "Let's finish our game!" "Yeah, yeah."

I opened the door to the bathroom and then closed it behind us once Eren finished entering. I picked up a bucket that was nearby the drain and walked over to a barrel that had a pump potruding out from the cover. I gripped the pump and pushed down while holding the bucket beneath it. Water gushed out and began to fill the bucket. As I finished filling it up, I turned to Eren to see him fidgeting with his sleeves. 

"Alright, strip. We need to get the filth off of you." Eren gave me a surprised look and bit his lip.

"I, um, don't have extra clothes..."

I handed him the bucket to hold and exited out. I jogged up the stairs, ignoring the curious looks from Isabel and Farlan, and headed down a narrow hall, entering my room. I grabbed one of my white, buttoned-up, long sleeve shirt, my smallest pair of black pants, and a clean, small sheet. I held the two items and quickly jogged down the steps, once again, ignoring the stares.

I returned to Eren to find that he has stripped off all his clothes and was pouring some of the water on himself. He gave a yelp once the icy water hit his skin, making him shiver. 

"Hey, it's cold," I smirked. He spun his head to face me and opened his mouth, but closed it after he got a shiver in his spine. I folded and placed the clothes on top of a wooden chair that sat nearby the door. "The sheet is for you to dry yourself off and you can borrow my clothes until yours are washed and dried."

"Thank you," Eren smiled, but was quickly gone after he gave a small sneeze. 

"Hurry up! Don't need you to be getting sick, you little brat!" I stared at him. I was about to turn until I noticed the scrapes and cuts on his knees and arms. There was bruising around the neck where that asshole tried to choke him to death. A wave of anger ran through me after seeing this boy's young, tanned body tainted with such things and I was starting to regret not killing the man.

 _Wait_ , I thought.  _Why am I so worried about this boy I just met? He's just a brat that I pity for._ I shook my head at my previous thought and nodded at the boy. I turned and grabbed the door handle until I heard Eren spoke.

"Hey Levi," I turned to look at Eren. "Thank you so much for saving me! I will try not to be a bother for you and your friends." Eren gave a great smile, white teeth showing and his aqua eyes shone with admiration. 

I opened my mouth to give a sarcastic remark, but nothing came out. Why can't I say anything? I tore my stare from the boy and muttered under my breath, "No problem, brat..."

At that, I exited the bathroom and closed it behind me. I leaned against the door, let out a deep breath, and suddenly realized I felt a twitch at the corner of my mouth. This kid is surely one of a kind. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo~ The chapter es finite! Just letting you know that Levi is already getting attached to Eren in a non-romantic way (at least not yet! muahahaha!)  
> I hope you guys liked the chapter! I wanted to write Eren and Levi getting to know each other, but sadly I am too sleepy and allergies are kicking my butt :c
> 
> feel free to comment, make suggestions, or leave your opinions. 
> 
> Also you can follow me on http://midnight--insanity.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Sorry for updating late and I promise things are going to get more interesting now that we got Eren settled in his new home. Please stay tuned! *passes out from overpowering allergy meds*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a week since Eren moved in, and now Levi and Eren are starting to get to know each other, sorta.  
> We also get to see a bit of Levi's past and Eren faces a new problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been so busy catching up with friends before school starts. But, I finally was able to write this chapter! The two little cuties are warming up to each other and I can't wait to write the next chapter. This chapter probably wasn't my best, but it's more of getting to know the characters a bit more. Enjoy~

[Levi]

My eyes kept focused on the delectable, mouth-watering stew that was recently place before me on the table. The savory scent allured my face to draw closer and I could feel my mouth began to drool. I could detect a few steamed vegetables mixed in with some meat, and maybe even some peppers.  _Holy crap, who made this gift from God?_

Isabel was the one who placed my bowl in front of me, so I turn my gaze reluctantly from the stew to her. She was humming an unknown tune happily as she walked back to the pot to serve some for Farlan. 

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, clearing my throat, "Isabel."

She stopped humming and looked over her shoulder, still pouring the stew in the bowl. She raised her brow, "Yes, what is it?"

I cocked my head to the side, watching her serve the stew to Farlan, who also had a questioning expression on his face. "Did you actually cook this?"

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "What's with that? You think I can't cook?"

Farlan threw his arm over the back of his chair and shifted to face her, "When do you ever cook to begin with?" She gave a low huff and quickly turned away to pour herself a bowl.

"For your information, I can cook ya know!" Isabel exclaimed and snuck a glance towards Farlan, then to me. I rose a brow and stared at her, causing her to quickly avert her eyes. "Okay, okay! In truth, I did help chop the stupid vegetables and also did get the freaking duck!" She sat down across from me and ignored our confused expressions.

"Okay, so who did cook this?" Farlan planted his elbows on the table and leaned forward. 

"Um, that would be me..." a small voice came from behind. 

Farlan and I turned to see Eren cautiously walking from the hall towards the table.  _This brat actually cooked this?_ I must have looked incredelous because Isabel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he really did make this. I helped him."

Eren tugged at his own sleeves, a light blush spreading on his cheeks, and nodded. "My mom taught me a few recipes and I guess I memorized them, so yeah."

I couldn't help but feel somewhat impressed with the kid, but I can't be fully impressed until I take a taste. I picked up my spoon and captured some of the duck and what seemed to be like onions and celery. I carefully enveloped the spoon in my mouth and retreated it back. My taste buds tingled when the food hit my tongue and suddenly I was beginning to spoon more of the stew into my mouth.

I caught myself after realizing that I was acting like some starved dog and pulled away from the spoon I held mere inches away from my mouth. I glanced at Farlan and Isabel also eating the stew like rabid animals. I turn to Eren and noticed that he was watching us for our reactions and he seemed excited.

My stomach began growling, begging for more, so I complied and ate until there was no more. I didn't even notice Eren had joined us, eating as well. I didn't want to stop eating this delicious food.

Once I finished, I scooted my chair back, stood, and headed over to the pot. I poured myself some more, hearing chairs scraping the floor and footsteps behind me. Isabel's eyes were shining and Farlan seemed anxious to get more. I sat back in my seat and faced Eren, "Hey brat, you got some talent. This is fucking delicious."

Eren had just stuck the spoon in his mouth, surprised to hear my comment. He smiled and spoke, food flying onto the table, "Thank you!" I scrunched up my face in disgust at the sight. "Brat, please don't talk with your mouth full! Disgusting." He only giggled, teal eyes never leaving mine. What am I going to do with brat?

After everyone finished their meals, I made sure that they cleaned after themselves and wash the dishes. Of course, complaints went flying but I scowled, succesfully silencing them. As I was finishing sweeping the floor, everyone decided that it was late and went off to their rooms to rest. I chose to keep cleaning, because I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that the kitchen was still dirty. 

Eren was the last one, aside from me, to be in the kitchen. He watched me sweep for a moment and from the corner of my eye, he stalked over to me. I was about to ask what he wanted but the broom was suddenly snatched out of my hands. Eren smiled up at me and spoke in a soft whisper, "Sir, you look tired. I'll help you." 

I widened my eyes at his offer and couldn't believe a brat his age could be so mature. However, after cooking for us, I simply felt bad about leaving him to clean. I snatched back the broom and waved him off. He opened his mouth to protest but I only shook my head and shooed him away. He shrugged and left the room to get ready to sleep.

Soon after Eren left, I finished sweeping the floor. I decided to retire and get some sleep. I blew out the candles that dimly lit the kitchen and headed up the dark stairs into the hallways. After my eyes adjusted to the dark, I headed to the end of the hallway and turned into the last room.

My room was cold and quiet, only hearing the sounds of my footsteps echo. I spotted the lantern on a small table nearby my bed and walked over to it, pulling a match from my pocket. I lit the match and lighted the lantern, brightening my room. I sat at the edge of my bed and pulled off my boots, then placing them neatly aside my bed. I unbuttoned my shirt next and slid it off my shoulders, the cold air striking my skin as it became exposed. 

I shivered and quickly grabbed my somewhat baggy shirt that hung loosely on my bedframe. I threw on my shirt and got under the bed covers, trying to find a comfortable spot. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife, examined it for any dirt or stains, and hid it underneath my pillow, for any case of emergency. I finally blew out the lit lantern and relaxed.

My eyes were adjusting to the darkness again and I stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Now that I was finally in my bed, why couldn't I sleep?

"Tch. How unpleasant," I muttered. I shifted onto my side, hoping that would help me fall asleep. I shut my eyes tightly, wanting to finally rest, but it failed.

"Ugh, what the fuck!" I let out an exasperated breath after trying for a few minutes. As I was about to shift my position again, a small noise caught my attention.

I listened for a still moment, quieting my breathing. Suddenly, there was a  _creak_ from behind my door. I slowly reaached under my pillow, grasping the handle, and drew it in front of me. 

I stared at my door for a short moment and in the dark, I could faintly see my door opening slowly. My jaw tightened and automatically readied myself to attack the intruder until I heard a low sob.  _What the hell?_ I thought, but I still didn't lower my guard. As I was about to ask who was there, I was interrupted.

"U-um, Levi?" a small voice called out. Was that...? "Levi..." The voice called out again. 

Eren stepped into my room slowly, rubbing his eyes. I withdrew my knife and placed it back under my pillow. "What are you doing here, brat? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I swung my legs out of the covers and sat on the side of my bed. Eren came closer and I noticed that his body was shaking. 

"I... I had nightmare," he whispered, barely audible. "I dreamt about her." 

I cocked my head to the side, confused on why he would come to me of all people. "Okay, what do you want me to do about it?" I questioned, my tone coming out probably a bit too harsh.

Eren was now in front of me and I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. He choked out a sob, "I can't stop seeing her...All I can see is her getting eaten!" He shook his head furiously and wrapped himself tightly with his arms. "Why? Why am I so weak?"

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I wasn't the type to comfort people, let alone little brats. I don't know what I am supposed to do. I opened my eyes and called out to him, "Hey, stop crying."

Eren raised his head and stared at me, tears still spilling from his eyes. He sniffed and hiccuped as the tears stained his cheeks. "I...don't know if I can sleep again." His lip trembled, and his breathing became strained. "I miss her! I miss everyone and I am such an idiot! It's because I'm so-" 

I reached my hand up to his head and begun to pat him softly. He stopped shouting and closed his eyes, his body still shaking. "Hey brat, you're not an idiot. Don't say that," I hushed him gently. He opened his eyes at my comment and stared at me. I continued, "Look, don't call yourself weak. When I first saw you fighting that asshole, you being weak was the last thing on my mind."

Eren choked out a laugh, "Really? You really mean that?"

I nodded, "Yeah brat, I do. To be honest, I was surprised a kid like you even fought back. You got guts." I ruffled his hair, making it messier than it normally was.

His eyes brightened and he begun to relax, "Thanks! I never back down from a fight! You know I use to protect my friend Armin and-" Suddenly, Eren cut himself off and his face became sad.

"What now, brat?" I crossed my arms and waited for him to answer. What's bothering him now?

He rubbed his arm and sighed, "You see, before you saved me, I had ran away from my sister and best friend." He turned his gaze to the floor and his voice lowered, "It was my fault. We got in a fight and I yelled at them, then ran off." 

So that explains why he was upset when I first saw him. But why did he choose to go with me, instead of going back to his sister and friend? 

"If I wasn't such an idiot..." Eren began to shake his head again. I grabbed his shoulders, making him face me, "Stop calling yourself that, you hear me? Just fucking stop or I'll make sure you clean every single inch of this house!" Eren grew silent and gulped, nodding. 

"Look, why didn't you go back to them? You obviously miss them," I released his shoulders and watched him process my questions.

He took a deep breath and gave a small shake of his head, "I think they would be happier if I wasn't there to give them any more trouble. Plus, I didn't want to deal with those stupid military assholes!"

I raised my brow, surprised by his answer.  _What kind of kid talks like this?_ I scratched my head, thinking of what to say. "Well, regardless of what happened, you should still be with them and not here. If I would've known you weren't alone, I wouldn't-"

"Don't!" Eren clenched his fists. I furrowed my brows. I sincerely hated to be interrupted. He continued, his voice becoming softer, "I am happy here, trust me. I don't want to worry Armin and Mikasa anymore..." I was guessing that Mikasa was his sister. 

God, this night wasn't an easy one for me tonight. I patted a spot next to me and motioned with my head for Eren to sit down. He complied. I placed my hands behind me and leaned back. "Brat, I won't lie that the right thing for you is to go back to them, but I am not forcing you to go back." Eren opened his mouth, then closed it, looking at me with curiosity. "You have to promise me something though," I turned my head to him.

He stared at me back and nodded, "Yes, sir!" 

I gazed into his eyes, which are surprisingly still shining even in the dark, and said, "Promise me that if you ever change your mind and want to find your friend and sister, you tell me. I will help you find them."

His eyes widened and hesitated. He averted his eyes and began to fidget. "I said promise me, brat!' I growled, startling him. "Okay, I promise!" He bit his lip.

"Good, now go back to bed. I'm tired as fuck." I laid back completely and could feel my eyes beginning to feel heavy. However, Eren hadn't budged. "What?"

He fidgeted more and  gave a nervous laugh, "I am scared to sleep alone... I don't wanna dream of my mom again."  _  
_

 _You got to be kidding me. I can't be mothering him. Just ignore it and send him-_ "I guess you can sleep here for tonight..."  _What the fuck just came out of my mouth?_

Eren smiled, his eyes brightening with hope, "Really? Is it ok?" 

I rolled my eyes and sat back up, "If it wasn't ok, then I wouldn't have asked, brat. Just hurry up and get on the other side of the bed." I can't believe I'm doing this.

Eren crawled on all fours across my bed and snuggled under the covers, smiling happily. I rolled my eyes once again and got under the covers as well. I turned my back to him and closed my eyes, finally being able to sleep. "Goodnight, Levi." I heard Eren whisper. I said goodnight to him as well. Before falling asleep, I once again could feel that small tug at the corner of my lips. This kid I swear.

~~~~~~~~~

"Mom? Mom, where are you?" A voice cried out. It sounds like a little boy. Eren? "Mom...Dad!" Wait, that doesn't sound like Eren. 

A small child came into view. He was sitting on the floor, holding his knees to his chest and rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Why am I alone? Why do I have to be alone?"

I walked closer to the child, not being able to see his face. This kid, who was he? "Hey!" I tried to call out to him, but he seemed like he couldn't hear me. I bent down on my knee and reached out to grab his shoulder, but my hand went through his body. "What the hell?"

The boy contined to sob uncontrollably, "My mom and dad left me alone. Why did they have to go?" The boy lowered his hands, but his face was hidden by his uneven long, black hair. "They had to go out there and die! I don't want to be alone!" A wave of fear rushed through me. This seemed all too familiar.

The boy became quiet suddenly. Just who was this kid? "Hey, you won't leave me alone right?" he asked sotfly. Was he talking to me?

He giggled, "Of course you won't. After all, I am you." Wait, what? "And you're me." He began to giggle more, no longer crying. "You're a killer, Levi!"

I snapped, "Hey, just what do you fucking know about me?!" The boy stopped giggling and he stood up. I glared at him until he finally revealed his face, removing the hair in front of his face. I stared into those cold, blue eyes that I know all too well.

"Silly, I just said that I am you and you are me." He grinned and held out his hands to reveal they are covered in blood. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was unable to form any words. The boy laughed and in a flash, those same bloody hands were at my throat, choking me. I tried to pry them off, but for some reason, he was too strong. 

His eyes lacked any light and his grin became only a frown. "We're both killers now, Levi. We were meant to be alone." I gritted my teeth and clawed at his arms, but I couldn't free myself. Then I felt those hands release my neck and I bent over, coughing.

I struggled to breathe and I noticed a hand outstretched in front of me. I raised my head enough to see a tall boy with a bright smile, laughing happily. I took that hand of the unknown person and everything became white.

~~~~~~~~

I woke up instantly and noticed that I was breathing hard. I brought my hand to my throat, then to my head.  _Just what was that dream?_ I struggled to even my breathing and closed my eyes, exhaling out the stress. However, my chest still felt heavy, even though my breathing became regular. I glanced down at my chest and saw messy brown hair. 

Eren was sound asleep, snoring softly and drool dribbling down his chin onto my shirt. Wait, drool? Oh, fuck no. I pushed his head lightly and he automatically rolled onto the opposited side of the bed, not even a hint of waking up. I shook my head and looked at the wet spot on my shirt in disgust. 

I sat up and pulled my shirt off, throwing it on the end of my bed."Tch. That little shit." I turned my gaze to him. His body curled up into a fetal position, holding the covers to him tightly. He looked peaceful. 

I carefully got off the bed, not wanting to disturb him. I grabbed my buttoned-up shirt and put it on as I begun to exit out of my room. As I got to the end of the stairs, Farlan was sitting at the table with a worried look.

He noticed my presence and stood up, "Levi, we have a problem."

I arched a brow and waited for him to proceed. Farlan looked nervous. "You see, Isabel is sick and has a fever. She's burning up and we need to get her something, immediately."

I strided over to Isabel's room and found her wrapped in her covers like a cocoon, groaning with, what seemed like, pain. "It hurts. My head...it hurts," I could hear her crying.

I turned back to Farlan, "We leave in five minutes. We need to get her medicine at once."

 

[Eren]

"Eren, wake up!" I groaned and shook my head. "You little shit, wake up!" 

I opened my eyes reluctantly and found myself staring at Levi. He looked beyond annoyed, but at the same time, he seemed worried? "Levi, why are you waking me up?"

He gritted his teeth, "Isabel has a fever and we're leaving to get her medicine. I need you to keep an eye on her, got that?" It took a moment to process what he just said, but soon nodded. 

He stared at me for a moment, then walked over to the door. As he took a step forward, he paused, "You know the rules, right?" 

I sat up immediately and rehearsed, "Never open the doors to anyone and hide if necessary. Also, make sure to clean after myself." He gave a curt nod and left.

After bathing myself and changing into a fresh set of clothes, I began to think about last night.  _You're not an idiot. Don't call yourself weak._ I smiled at remembering Levi's words. Although he seems scary and mean, I can tell that he really meant those words. Maybe he really isn't just feeling pity for me...

Then a weak voice interrupted my thoughts, callling my name. "Eren..." I rushed out of the bathroom and to Isabel's room. I kept my distance from her, not wanting to get sick. "Yes, I'm here!"

She turned on her bed to face me, her skin extremely pale but flushed with a deep shade of red on her cheeks. "Can you bring me water?" "Yes, of course!"

I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from a cabinet, then heading over to a barrel full of water. I pumped water into the glass and was about to return to Isabel, when I thought about her fever.  _We need to cool her down._

 _  
_I grabbed a nearby wooden bucket and a rag, then pumped water into the bucket. I soon rushed back to Isabel's room. "Isabel, can you lay on your back for me?" She rolled onto her back, breathing weakly. I dipped the rag into the water and pulled it out, twisting the excess water. I folded it and placed it on her head. She sighed at the cool rag hitting her head, I brought the glass to her lips and tilt it enough for her to drink.

After she downed the glass, she immediately fell asleep. I headed out of her room back to the kitchen and sat at the table. All I could do was hope Levi and Farlan returned soon. I kicked my hanging feet back and forth, while humming a tune to keep myself occupied.

 _Maybe I should go check on her_ , I thought to myself as an hour passed. I stood up from my seat and was about to head back to her room until there was a knock at the front door. I stood there confused. Farlan or Levi wouldn't knock on the door, right? There was another knock. This doesn't feel right. 

The knocking became harsher. "Levi, we know you're in there! Get your ass out here!" A rough voice shouted. "If you don't come out here, then we'll just go in there and get you ourselves!"

I clenched my fists, my heart racing. Isabel's sick and the guys are gone. What am I suppose to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Eren's a little chef, we get to see a little bit of Levi as a kid, Isabel's sick, and someone is at the door wanting to kill Levi! Cliffhanger!! Gotta love those! Don't kill me >.>  
> Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter! School is starting up in a few days so I might be really busy, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. So please be patient with me ^.^  
> Please feel free to leave your comments, questions, and thoughts.  
> Also feel free to follow me or inbox me on my tumblr: http://midnight--insanity.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Levi and Farlan gone, and Isabel passed out from fever, Eren is all alone to face thugs who've come to kill Levi. Eren needs to think of something quick in order to save himself and Isabel.  
> *warning: things become a bit graphic and violent. So if you are unable to handle somewhat graphic details, I suggest you go ahead and skip this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'm finally back!! I'm sorry for barely updating. Been busy with school, work, transfer applications, and then was sick for almost 3 weeks with a stupid bacterial infection in my throat -3- yeah, no bueno...  
> but I'm finally back to update and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! :3

[Eren]

My heart was beating like a hammer in my chest and my palms were beginning to sweat as the men were banging on the door furiously, shouting profanity. I backed away from the door, darting my eyes across the room for anything of use. A silver gleam caught my eye and shifted my head to get a better view. On top of our barrel of water was a butcher's knife, peeking out beneath a small towel. 

As I spotted the blade, it suddenly became dangerously silent outside the door. I darted my gaze back to the door, listening for any sudden movement or any voices. Nothing.

_Did they leave? Or are they plotting something?_

I contemplated whether to dash for the blade quickly, or to take more precaution and try to make as a little sound as possible. I continously shifted my gaze from the blade, to the door, and to Isabel's room. This uncomfortable silence is giving off an eerie vibe and I knew I needed to grab the blade and hide.

I dashed for the blade across the room, almost tripping into a nearby chair. I reached for the blade, wrapping the silver with the towel, and pulled up the back of shirt, placing the blade beneath the hem of my pants.

As I was about to head to Isabel, I could hear sudden rush of footsteps and the door was crashed into by a sudden force. The wood was beginning to cave in and the footsteps were backing away.

"Shit, they're trying to break the door down!" I bolted towards Isabel's room as I can faintly hear more footsteps running.

I ran to Isabel's side and shook her shoulders, "Isabel! Isabel, wake up!" She only responded with furrowing her brows and a groan in, of what it seemed like, pain. I shook her shoulders once more, but she gave another groan. 

I can hear another crash into the door and knew soon that the door will give in completely. I needed to get Isabel to safety, immediately. I instinctively pulled of her bed covers, removed the wet cloth off her forehead, and pulled her off the bed by grabbing her arms. As she began to fall of her bed, I caught her in my arms and, with difficulty, lowered her to the floor gently. 

Isabel began to groan and shiver, so I quickly took one of the blankets and covered her body, then pushed her beneath the bed. As I finished hiding her body under her bed, the door finally broke apart and my breathing began to falter. I made a break for it and closed the bedroom door, needing more time to hide Isabel. I can hear multiple footsteps shuffling into the house and our furniture being tossed around.

I pulled down the bed cover enough to hang loosely on the side to cover Isabel. I took a few steps back to check if she was well hidden and was satisfied fro now. I glanced around the room for a place for me to hide, but to no avail, there was none. 

"Hey, I'm gonna check this room. You go upstairs and look for the short bastard!" a raucous voice hollered outside of the room. I froze as I saw the door handle turn slowly and began to panic. 

I frantically reached around my waist and grabbed the handle of the knife. If I had to kill these bastards, then so be it.

 " _If you are ever in trouble, think before you act. Don't immediately risk your life."_ Levi's voice suddenly echoed in my head and I reluctantly released the handle. He said this to me when he first taught me all of his rules. He's right, I needed to think of a plan.

I turned my gaze back to the bed, calculating if what I'm about to do was a smart choice, but I quickly shook my head and decided I have nothing to lose. I ran and jumped onto the bed and retrieved the knife, stashing it under the pillow. I layer on my back, pulled the covers carefully over myself, and lowered my head to the pillow, shutting my eyes as if I was asleep.

I could hear the door creak open slowly and the sound of heavy footsteps cautiously walking into the room. My heart began to beat faster and I was scared that it was loud enough for the intruder to hear.

"What the fuck? A kid?" The same rough voice whispered to himself. "What is a kid doing here?" 

His steps seemed to be getting closer to the bed and I prayed that he wouldn't kill me. I felt his grubby hand clasp my shoulder and he shook me, roughly. I pretended to open my eyes sleepily and rubbed them. I open my eyes wide with mock shock and fear and sat up quickly. "What-"

"Hey kid, I need to ask you something. If you answer honestly, I promise not to hurt you." The man had a jagged scar diagonally across his face and seemed to be somewhat young. His dark eyes that hid behind his messy, dark fringes pierced through me and I gulped loudly. 

I nodded slowly and waited for him to continue. "Okay, where's Levi?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him with mock confusion.

"Who's Levi?" I furrowed my brows and started to inch my hand under the pillow. 

The man's gaze became darker and he reached his hand around him, rustling underneath his shirt. He unveiled a pistol and began to aim at me. My breath hitched and I let out a small yelp.

"Now, I'm going to ask again. Where the fuck is Levi?" The man jabbed the pistol into my chest. "Don't be lyin' to me, you hear?"

I continued to reach for the knife discreetly while protesting, "I don't know who Levi is! I saw that this house was empty and decided to sleep here. I have nowhere else to go, sir!" I bottom lip began to quiver for added effect. "Please, I'm telling the truth!"

The intruder stared at me for a long moment, trying to find any clues of me lying to him. I could only stare back at him and hope he believes me, or else I will have to take action.

He sighed and lowered his pistol. He scratched his head with his free hand and frowned, "Well I feel like an ass for threatening a kid. Alright, you best be out of here before things get dangerous." I nodded and watched him stash his gun away.

As he turned his back to me and headed back to the door, a small groan came from beneath the bed. I felt my muscles stiffen as Isabel continued to groan in pain.  _No, no, no! Isabel, shut up!_

The man whipped his body around, his face red with anger. "What was that, boy?!" I couldn't answer, I was in a state of shock. "You hiding something under there, huh?"

I shook my head with a nervous laugh, "No, sir! That was my tummy! I'm really hungry!" I wrapped my free arm around my stomach and tried to mimick Isabel's groans. 

He raised a brow, then smirked. "So, I guess you wouldn't mind me checking under the bed then." He kneeled down and stretched one arm out for the sheet, while taking out his pistol with the other. He lowered himself even with the floor, ready to shoot.

I unsheathed the blade from the towel and pulled it out, seeing that he was no longer paying attention to me. I got onto my knees and held the knife high above my head, whispering, "No, sir, I don't mind one single bit."

Just as he was pulling up the sheet, I leaped off the bed and wrapped myself around the man's back. He gave a small yelp and was about to shoot, but I didn't give him enough time. I cupped my hand onto his mouth to prevent any more noise and slitted his throat with the blade. I could feel the warm, crimson liquid splatter onto my hand as I dug the blade deep into his throat. 

His body soon went limp and fell onto the floor with a loud  _thud_. I unwrapped myself from his body, then quickly went down on all fours, lifted the bed sheet, and saw that Isabel was still knocked out cold. I gave a sigh of relief and got back onto my feet. 

I gave a quick wipe with my shirt to clear off the blood on my hand and knife, then gave a small kick to the dead man's head. "Asshole," I hissed. 

I stared at the dead man on the floor and my mind flashed back to the time I had killed those to thugs who kidnapped Mikasa.  _I honestly didn't think I was going to kill another man again. Especially after mom...._

I clenched my fists and felt my eyes become watery, but I quickly rubbed them with my arm.  _I am not going to cry again!_ I rubbed my eyes until they were irratated, hoping that no more tears would fall down my cheeks once again.

I rushed over to the door and pressed my ear against it, listening for any voices or movement. I could faintly hear a couple of voices coming from upstairs, probably talking about Levi. I paused and wondered to myself why would they want to kill Levi. What did Levi do?

I shook my head furiously. I muttered below my breath, "Now is not the time, Eren." I opened the door slightly, peeking out through the crack. There seemed to be no one downstairs.

I inched the door open more and squeezed myself through. I tiptoed across the hall and began to pass through the stairs until I heard footsteps walking in the hall, upstairs. I scrambled back into the hall, then rushed into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me as I could hear the footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Hey, where's Mike? He's real quiet, suddenly." "Yeah, he's always a loud bum." It sounded like it was two other men. 

"Didn't he say he was gonna check out a room or somethin'?" "Yeah, that's right. I'll check."  _Crap, crap, crap. Well, won't they be surprised._ I bit my lip and readied my knife.

I could hear one set of footsteps walking into the hall, close to where Isabel's room was. The loud creak of the door told me that he was about to see his partner dead and in any moment he-

"What the fuck?! He's dead! Who fucking killed my brother?!" Oh crap, I am deep trouble. The man screaming stomped through the halls, nearing to where I was and I was panicking, knowing that I'm about to be killed in any moment.

 

"Tom, what the hell is going on?" The second man's voice halted "Tom". "Didn't you hear me? Mike's dead and whoever killed him is about to have their guts spilled!" I gulped at the comment. 

"They've probably have escaped already. We should go outside," The unknown man suggested, but was interuppted with a snort. "Yeah, or they could be hiding in this very house. You go outside and I'll find the asshole in here." There was a sigh and the unknown man had seemed to have left the scene. 

Everything seemed to be silent for a few moments until footsteps were nearing the bathroom once more. My breathing became frantic and I grabbed the knife tightly to the point that I began to lose circulation in my hand, my knuckles becoming by white. 

The steps halted right outside the door. My breathing stilled, waiting for what might happen next. I was praying frantically that he would just skip the bathroom and continue elsewhere, but I knew that was very unlikely. The knob turned and the door slammed open, leaving me wide open in fear. An older man stood at the opening, glaring at me. His nostrils flared and I could see the veins popping out on his shaven head. "You! Are you the one who killed him?!" He growled.

I was about to answer, but his gaze shifted elsewhere. I followed his gaze, realizing that he was fixed onto the knife in my hand. He stomped towards me and I backed away quickly. However, it was a dead end for me. As I hit the wall behind me, he slapped the knife out of my hand, grabbed my hair, turned, and walked back towards the hall, dragging me behind him.

I kicked, struggled, and cursed until I noticed we were in the kitchen. As I noticed our surroundings, everything's become blurry and I was suddenly flying into the table, pain shooting everywhere in my body. I scrambled to get back on my feet, but a hand grabbed my collar and I was being thrown into a wall this time. My head slammed  hard against the concrete wall and my vision became dark. 

I fell onto the floor. I couldn't move and pain continued to spread throughout my body, especially my head. I was feeling lightheaded and I knew that I was going to die. Once again, I was too weak to do anything.  For once, why couldn't I be strong? Why did I always have to be weak?

The man walked over to where I was, knelt down in front of me, and pulled me up by the hair. I could feel the blood trickle down my neck and could smell the distinct scent of tobacco. If he's going to kill me, why can't he just get it over with?

"Listen, you little piece of trash. I know you killed Mike and don't you think you will get away with this just 'cause you're a kid!" He snarled. "I'll make sure your blood will be nicely spilled all over the floor tonight. Won't Levi be in for a nice surprise." He chuckled and spat in my face.

I could feel myself getting on the verge of tears as I could myself slowly getting closer to fainting or maybe even dying. I didn't want to cry, not now, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Aw, poor shit is crying. Maybe I should end you sooner to put you out of your misery, but too bad I don't want to," He cackled.

I just wanted to shout at him, "just hurry up and kill me!" However, I couldn't find the energy to conjure up any words and only made groans. So I only closed my eyes and prepared for more pain to come.

"I'd love to see the look on Levi's face when he sees his little piece of shit dead on his floor!" He cackled one more as he tightened his grip on my hair.

"What were you saying about seeing the look on my face, you pathetic shit?" A dangerous tone that could send shivers down anyone's spine suddenly growled. Not only did it sound dangerous, but extremely familiar.  _Levi..._

"Let go of my brat and I will consider giving you a quick death," Levi said in a monotonous voice. "Or I can grant you the wish of turning you completely inside-out. Which do you prefer?" 

I felt Tom's grip release me and I slumped onto the floor, still unable to move. I struggled to open my eyes, vision still blurry. Tom stood up, clearly bigger than Levi, however, it seemed he was unfazed. I attempted to keep my eyes open, but failed to. I closed them, wishing for the pain to disappear.

"Eren, you shit, if you die, I won't forgive you." Levi hissed at me and I opened my eyes for a second to show him that I was very much alive. 

"That piece of trash will die very soon. I made sure that he wouldn't get out of this alive."

"Oh, is that so? I see that you wish to die an extremely painful death."

I could hear Levi's light footsteps dashing forward, following with the sound of bones cracking. A force caused the sound of furniture breaking and footsteps walking calmly. A groan echoed in the room as I can hear more shuffling.

"No, wait! Please, no!" Tom shrieked. "Don't, please. Stop-" He interrupted himself with a bloodcurling scream, sending painful shivers down my spine.

I realized just how dangerous Levi can be just by listening to what is happening. Just when I thought that things couldn't get scarier, the intruder made a gurgling noise and, what sounded like, a liquid splattering loudly onto the ground. Everything grew still and only the sound of my labored breaths was the only thing I was able to hear.

I slightly opened my eyes to see Levi's blurry figure standing over a lifeless body that was drenched with blood. Levi turned towards me and watched him walk over towards me quickly.

He dropped down on his knees and cautiously lifted my body into his arms. I could feel his slender fingers feel at my bloody wound on my skull, however, his face had a calm expression. "Eren, stay with me. You are going to be alright."

I gave a half-hearted smile, yet it disappeared too fast for my liking. "Levi, I'm sorry..for being weak," my voice cracked. Levi's expression became grim.

"Idiot, shut up with that. From what I have heard, you killed this worthless shit's brother. And Isabel?" He questioned.

"She's safe... Under.. bed," I managed to say. I suddenly remembered about the third man that was here. He could come back. "Levi, there's..." "Don't talk. Just take it easy," He whispered gently. I couldn't talk anymore. I had no energy left, but I needed to warn him about the third man, but my head was pounding and I couldn't keep my eyes opened any longer. I closed my eyes and felt myself succumbing to a deep slumber.

"Tch, stupid brat. Always managing a way to worry me..." I could hear Levi mutter to himself as his arms pulled me closer to his chest. "He should be punished for doing such stupid things." I smiled before I finally caved into the slumber that awaits me. Hopefully, I will be able to wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, there it is! I am so happy to finally do chapter 5!! :3 I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but I tend to write when I'm half-asleep. I feel like if I write when I'm half-asleep, the story comes out better... does that make sense? anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave comments, thoughts, etc. 
> 
> Also shout out to my bestfriend, Aj a.k.a Koro-kun for helping me edit my sloppy grammar! Thank you, my sleepybuddy!!
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't gurantee it will be soon due to so much school and work. ;3; who needs school!? jk, go to school and be good!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on my tumblr: http://midnight--insanity.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks again c:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has been in a coma and Levi is worried sick. Farlan doesn't like that. Fluff ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, it's been a long time! Sorry, school and work has been sucking up all my energy and I have also been looking for an apartment to stay at cuz I'm transferring to a university this fall! Wooo! Anyhoo, not too much action going on here, but I hope you enjoy! Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling. My editor has been also busy so I need a new one :x I'm also too busy to edit but maybe I'll try to make time to edit. Enjoy! ^_^

**Levi's POV**

* * *

Anger seethed throughout my entire body as I helplessly watched Eren fall unconscious as blood drips down his face. The teal eyes becoming dull as they slowly close and, for a moment, I feared that he was going to die. However, after pressing my ear to his chest, I could hear a slow, faint, heartbeat. 

I gathered his body in my arms and got back onto my feet on time to see Farlan holding a pistol to the man we happened to run into as we were rushing back with Isabel's medicine. Farlan look towards my way and I nodded, granting him permission to proceed the interrogation. 

After Farlan questioned the piece of shit of a man, he informed me that the Military Police has offered them a great forturne to have us killed. However, obviously things didn't turn out how they planned and ended up being outsmarted by a certain little brat.

We also managed to make the asswipe to spill more on the Military Police's plans on capturing us. Turns out they plan to have an elite force to draw us out and have us captured, but I only scoffed at that idea. They never succeeded and never will. 

After releasing the coward, allowing him to think he can finally run freely, Farlan handed me a pistol and I took aim. Before he got much farther, I pulled the trigger and he instantly fell forward. 

A few weeks has passed since that day and Eren still hasn't woken up from his coma. As days go by, I become more and more agitated.

"Stupid brat, after even giving up my bed, and constantly nursing you, you still won't wake up," I growled as I sat on the chair placed right beside the bed. "I haven't slept much because..." 

 _Because...what? When I have let myself get so attached to this brat?_ I sneaked a glance at the young boy's peaceful, sleeping face. His wounds were healed near complete and his breathing has become normal compared to weeks before.  _Just what about this kid draws me to him?_

"He's fiesty one, you know." A sudden voice interrupted my thoughts and drew my attention to the door.

Isabel leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, with a sad smile on her face. She closed her eyes and drew her head back, giving a small chuckle. 

"He reminds me of a certain someone. He's strong-willed, passionate, brave, and somewhat surprisingly resourceful." She turns to look at me and a thoughtful expression came upon her face. 

Thinking about her words and remembering Eren and his actions, I realized that Isabel was right. 

"Eren reminds me of big bro." I flinched at her words and gave her a frown. "Don't look at me like that! It's the truth!" She waved her arms around and pouted.

She pushed herself off the door frame and walk towards the opposited of the bed, gazing at Eren with another sad smile. She closed her eyes and I barely noticed the tear falling down her cheek.

"Can you believe this kid risked his life for me? He literally almost died to save me..." More tears began to fall and I could feel my chest become heavier by the moment. 

"Isabel, don't cry," I muttered, not knowing if she was able to hear me or not.

She gave a choked out laugh, "It's hard not to. He saved me like you did, big bro. He better wake up, so I can give him a big hug and thank him properly!"

I gave a small and quick nod of agreement. 

She turns back to me and gave a knowing smile. I arched my brow, waiting for her to speak her mind.

"Heh, I now know why you are so attached to him. He reminds you of yourself, doesn't he?" 

I stared at her for a moment, processing her words in my head. I shifted my eyes at Eren, figuring out what Isabel could mean. As I turned back to answer, I could only see Isabel's red hair disappearing as the door shut behind her. 

"Tch. She doesn't even wait for me to answer," I gave a snort. I turn my gaze, once again, back to Eren, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. I whispered low enough for my ears only, "Eren, please wake up..."

 

**Eren's POV**

* * *

 

"...Please wake up," A deep voice echoed. Who's voice was that? It sounds so familiar. 

I opened my eyes to only see nothing but darkness. Where am I? 

"Eren, please wake up..." That voice again. What do they mean wake up? Why is everything so dark?

I tried to move my legs, but my body feels like it's floating.  I feel weightless. 

"Eren..." Wait, that voice. I recognize it. Levi?

"Eren, please wake up." But Levi, I don't know how. I'm scared.

I reached my hand out, hoping someone would grab it, but still only darkness surrounds me. Why won't someone save me? Why can't I wake up? What happened?

I continued to stare at my hand and suddenly it was covered in blood. I shrieked and drew back my hand, shaking it frantically. I stopped and dared to look at the blood, but my hand was clean.

Why was there blood? Did I...? Oh yeah, I did. I had to save Isabel. 

Also, Levi saved me. He saved me again. I never seen him look scared. Was that my fault? 

"Eren." His voice drifted me away from my thoughts and I looked up. There was something up there. It looked like light. I reached my hand up once again.

The light became brighter as I reached my hand up more. "Eren, dammit, wake up!" I could feel my lip tremble as I shouted back, "Levi! I'm over here!" The light soon began to blind me and engulfed my entire being. Maybe, I can finally leave this dark abyss.

**Levi's POV**

* * *

 "Levi, at least eat a little bit before the stew gets cold," Farlan groaned. "Or else I'll eat it."

I flickered my gaze to the impatient man across from me, growling, "Then eat it." I pushed the bowl towards him a bit too hard, as the stew splashed over the rim and onto the table. My eye twitched at the sight of the mess I caused, but fought the urge to clean so I can prove my point. What point that may be? I don't have a single clue. 

Farlan grimaced at the bowl in front of him and growled. He slammed one fist on the table and stood up from his seat, his eyes glaring at my direction. I simply stared back at him, feeling unimpressed by his glare, and shrugged. "Levi, you're being way too difficult all just for a boy! He's nothing special."

I leaned back on my chair and tightened my jaw, feeling my body became hot with a mix of anger and annoyance. "Farlan, that kid saved Isabel's life while risking his own! Just what do you have against him?" 

"It's the fact that you've gone too soft! Where's our strong-willed leader?" I flinched at that, but he continued, "Where's the fearless Levi that we all admired because of his strength and promised that we will all live on the surface? I don't know where he is, but I do see a softie who lets his life waste away just for a ignorant little kid!"

"SHUT UP!!" I jumped out of my chair, without even thinking, and swung my fist across Farlan's jaw. Blood was spewed out of his mouth and he stumbled back. I panted and stopped myself from swinging another punch. "Farlan, I don't know what-" "AARGH!" Farlan pounced at me and forced me to the ground.

"You asshole!" He swung a punch and I closed my eyes, preparing for the fist to collide with my face, but I felt the weight being lifted off of me. I opened my eyes to see Isabel launching herself at Farlan.

"Farlan, stop! Just stop fighting!" she cried out, pounding her fists on Farlan's chest repeatedly. "Why must you hate Eren? What did he ever do to you?" I sat up, regaining my breath. I quickly regained my footing and pulled Isabel off of Farlan by her collar and restrained her arms as she continued to cry out.

"Farlan, Eren saved my life! Without him, I would be dead! DEAD! How would you feel about that?" She wailed and thrashed her arms as much as I would let her. Farlan cringed at her words, guilt overcoming his face. He slouched and let his arms fall lifelessly at his sides. "Isabel, please stop crying. I'm sorry."

Isabel stopped struggling againt me and continued to sob. I released her and she flung herself at Farlan, wrapping her arms around him. He gave a small smile and, he too, hugged her back. "Just no more fighting with my big bro, okay? We're supposed to be happy together," she whispered, only tears streaming down her face. "I know, Isabel. I'm sorry."

I cocked a brow at them, wondering if they are more than "just friends", but my thought was interrupted with the creak of a door opening behind us. I quickly whipped my body around, hoping we weren't being attacked, but my body froze in place. I couldn't believe just what I was seeing.

"Levi, why is Isabel crying?" Eren's voice cracked, probably from not speaking in weeks. I couldn't speak nor move my legs, even though I had the urge to gather the small child in my arms and hold him. 

It seems I wasn't the only one in shock as the others were quiet and staring at him in shock that Eren was finally awake. "Eren! You're okay!" Isabel broke the silence by dashing towards him and pulled his fragile body to herself. "Thank you, Eren! You almost died for me, you stupid brat!" She choked out a mix of a laugh and a sob. Eren hugged her back, weakly, and smiled. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt...Big Sis."

Isabel squealed at Eren and hugged him even tighter. A hand clapped my shoulder, startling me. "Levi, I'm sorry for what I said," Farlan gave a sad smile, still looking guilty.

I nodded and turned my gaze back to the kid. "He means a lot to you, right?" I stayed quiet, not wanting to admit anything. Farlan gave a small chuckle, "Don't even try to hide it. Why aren't you going to say hi to Eren?"

I let out a sigh, "Because I don't want to show just how worried I was about him." He laughed, "Ah, the classic 'not showing emotion' look. Still, just go talk to him and, please, feed the kid. I can see his cheek bones!" I mouth twitched at the corner, but quickly went back to my emotionless mask. "Yeah, he deserves to know everything."

 

"Eren, you're stomach is probably gonna explode if you keep eating like that," I rolled my eyes as I watched the brat scarf down his food, practically shoving it down his throat without so much taking his time to chew. 

Eren swallowed the last bit of the stew and gave a loud burp. I cringed in slight disgust at that. He patted his stomach and stretched, "I'm sorry! I felt like I haven't eaten in weeks!" I gave another roll of my eyes, "That's because you really haven't eaten in weeks, idiot." He laughed, but his laughter died out and was beginning to frown.

"What now, brat?" I crossed my arms, searching his eyes for any clues.

He lowered his head, "Levi, do you hate me?" I narrowed my eyes and snapped, "Now why would you ask such a stupid question?" 

Eren starts fidgeting in his seat and sighed, "Because I killed a man." "Eren, you did it to save a life." Eren shifted his gaze to me and his aqua eyes shone with tears. "B-But, it's not the first time I've killed someone!"

I opened my mouth, then closed it. I have to admit, I certainly didn't expect that. I nodded, signaling him to continue. "Levi, I killed two other men before I met you. They kidnapped Mikasa after killing her parents." Mikasa? Who was that again? "She was gonna be sold for her body by those coakroaches! I had to save her, so I killed them! But the sad part was that I liked it! I liked causing them pain, because they deserved it!" Eren's entire body shook with rage or fear, I couldn't tell. 

"I almost died, though. There was a third one and he tried to kill me, but Mikasa stabbed him with my knife. The police thought of me as a monster!" Tears dripped onto his hands as he held them out in front of him. "Even though I killed them, I did it to save her...But I liked it. That's what scares me, Levi."

As he explained everything to me, it reminded me of myself as a child, once again. I, too, had killed many to survive. Yet, I also enjoyed the thrill of taking another's life. Eren is just like me and, for some reason, I felt relieved that someone knew how I felt. Even if he was only a kid.

"Eren," I sarted, catching his attention. "It's alright. You still did it to save Mikasa's and Isabel's life, right?" He nodded quickly. "Then don't worry about it. You're not a monster because of killing some worthless scums. It's not like I'm no better..."

Eren cocked his head to the side and gave me a quetioning look. "I had killed many, many lives, brat. All for selfish needs. I'm no better. I steal, kill, and even more illegal matters that I'm sure you were taught to not do." I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm probably someone that you would hate. I would understand if you want to leave, kid." 

Arms wrapped around my neck as I felt Eren climb up on my lap. I  looked down this child with shock, thinking that he was going to leave instead. Yet here he is, hugging me. He looked up towards me with his big, bright, blue-green eyes with a look of determination. "I decided I'll stay with you!"

My eyes widened at his statement and frowned, "Why would you want to, brat? I'm exactly the type of person you would be disgusted with."

Eren smiled, cheeks red from his previous meltdown (or was he blushing?), "For some reason, I feel stronger with you. To be honest, my dream was to always join the Scouting Legion..."

I cocked my brow, "But?" 

He averted his eyes and mumbled, "but I rather stay with you... and of course, the others." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to replay his words over and over. Why would this brat want to stay, knowing we are criminals? "Although, if you think I'm in the way, I can leave." Eren seemed to look sad after saying that.

I cleared my throat, "Brat!" He jumped at my voice. He gave me his full attention, but I could detect the worry in his eyes. "If you stay with us, just know that you will be in danger constantly. If you really do stay, make sure not to regret the choice you make."

He released me and straightened up, still on my lap, and his eyes was filled with the determination I grew to admire. "Levi, I promise I won't regret it! I'll try not to get in the way either."

I gave him a nod and ruffled his messy hair. "Okay, now that's established, please get off. You're heavy for a brat. Also, let's get you washed, you look dirty." Eren smiled and scrambled off me. He grabbed my hand and struggled to pull me off my chair, "You're heavier, Levi!"

I chuckled and got off the chair, allowing him to pull me towards the bathroom. Maybe Farlan was right after all. Maybe I really have gone soft, but I just don't care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo much fluff! haha. Ok, I promise like in a couple more chapters there will be more romance (of course when Eren is older!). Seems that Eren might have developed a little crush already though? Who knows! I hope you guys liked the chapter and please feel free to leave comments! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'll try to update soon, which is most likely cuz I only have one week left of school of finals and my college graduation :D woooo
> 
> See you guys sooon~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one year since Eren has gone with Levi and the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my dear gosh, it's been almost a whole year since I've updated!! Holy cow, I'm so terribly sorry. Almost everyday I would think about this fic but I never could make the time or sometimes I wouldn't feel motivated to finish this. It was a mix of school, a horrible job that I had just quit, and on top of that, I recently found out I'm pregnant! Woo, lot's been happening! :x
> 
> Anyhow, this chapter is unbeta'd and I'm sorry for the terrible writing seeing that I wrote this literally at midnight, but I hope you guys enjoy it to an extent. Sorry for spelling or grammar, so let me know if I missed anything! enjoy the new chapter guys and sorry if it's a bit long~

**Levi**

I gaze around my surroundings to be sure if we weren't followed. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I gave a nod to Farlan and Isabel, who in turn, nodded back. I dashed to the abandon church building, with others following closely behind, and I leaped into the air and aimed my maneuver gear to a gargoyle statue that resides on the balcony of the church. I pulled myself up and, with ease, jumped onto the balcony. Isabel and Farlan landed beside me and we rushed in the church.

I came to a stop and held my hand up, checking if the church was empty. I scanned for any movement. I pointed to the opposite side of the church and Farlan quickly dashed and hid himself next to a window with a giant crack across and gave me a nod. Isabel and I rushed our way over and I hid on the opposite of Farlan. I peeked out the window and I could see a small figure with their hood up, slowly walking up to a lit up building across from the church.

I turn to Farlan and narrowed my eyes. "Farlan, are you sure the kid will be okay?" I hissed. I could see the untamed hair peeking out beneath the kid's hood as he turned back, with a look of worry.

Farlan gives a small huff and peeks the window to get a closer look. "I believe he will be just fine, Levi." He turns to me and gives a gulp. "As long as the plan follows through, everything should be fine."

"Don't worry, Big Bro! Remember he kicked some ass to save me?" Isabel grinned. "We did teach him a lot over the year!"

I gave a grunt and looked at the young boy again. He was looking up at the church, searching any sign of us. He seemed to have found me and I nodded to him. He stared at me with his teal eyes for another moment and then his worried expression turned to a more determined look, with his eyebrows furrowed. He gave a turn on his heel and walked up to the wooden door.

I take in a sharp breath and I could feel my heart beginning to beat hard against my chest. He raised his fist and knocked on the door. I could feel my palms become sweaty and just knowing how nervous I am is beginning to piss me off.

_I never am this nervous. I need to calm down._

The door opens wide to reveal a burly man that easily towers over Eren. I could see Eren stumble back, but quickly regaining his balance. The burly man held up a pistol, but lowered it after seeing Eren. I narrowed my eyes as he got on a knee and put his grubby hand on Eren's shoulder. _He needs to take his filthy hand off him soon before I cut it off._ He whispered something to Eren's ear and I can see how he disgustingly licked his lips with a smirk.

"I''m going to make sure that man will be dickless once I get my hands on him," I growled. "How dare he think such thoughts on the brat."

"Levi, we will make sure he won't be harmed. But we really need to know how many were up against before we go crashing through their windows," Farlan hissed, his eyes boring into mine.

I growled once more and turn my attention back to the kid and the disgusting man. The man had stood up and was shouting inside the building and I noticed Eren peer around the man and held four fingers behind his back. He quickly gave a glance back in our direction and gave a determined nod. The overly-buffed pervert grabbed Eren's arm and led him inside. The door shut behind them.

"That asshole is _mine_ , you hear?" I gave them no chance to reply because I used my elbow to break the fragile glass, hefted my body on the windowsill, and jumped off. I shot a hook to a big-ass building next to the small house. I shot forward and could hear the sound of hooks being shot behind me. Farlan and Isabel were soon next to me, both giving me a nod.

I released my hook as I landed on the wall of the building and, with momentum on my side, jumped off. I landed on the roof with a roll and easily stood up on my feet. I waited for the other two to catch up. As they landed behind me, I took out my knife that was hidden in my boot, ready to discuss how we need to break in until I could hear Eren's cry ring in my ears.

"Shit!" I growled. "Farlan, Isabel. Find a way through the back. I'm going first."

"Big Bro, please make sure Eren is alright," Isabel frowned and worry was seen in her eyes. I gave a small nod and turned away.

 I ran to the edge and dropped down. I grabbed the edge last minute with my free hand, and swung myself through a window. The glass shattered onto the wooden floor, causing the men to stumble away. I regained my balance and raised my eyes to a scene that made my blood boil. Eren was pinned on top of a table with the same beefy man leaning over him, his disgusting hand under Eren's shirt. He was staring at me, eyes wide, mouth hung open.

"L-Levi..." Eren was whimpering, tears welling up in his eyes. Seeing him in such a state made guilt rip through my entire being. I shouldn't have let him come on such a dangerous mission.

I turned back to the disgusting man and his pathetic followers, narrowing my eyes, "You filthy piece of shit! I will make sure you won't have a dick to jerk off to when I'm through with you."

"Now, Levi. How can you say such threats when I could so easily slit this boy's throat in a second?" the burly man pulled a knife from his pocket and raised it to Eren's throat. "I knew this kid was with you. I've seen 'im go to your area. What could you possibly want from me?"

I growled, "Heard you killed one of my men's child and took their money. Zachary Crest's kid. I'm here to find out why commit such a heartless act before I kill you."

"Oh? Is that why you sent such a beautiful boy to me? He was your bait?" The man smirked and his men snickered. "Crest's kid happened to be the one who answered the door. You see, Crest had owed me money, so that's why I had to go visit them. The kid was quite... cute though." He licked his lips and I could see Eren visibly shudder. He looked to me with fear in his eyes.

"Crest didn't want to pay up. So I raised my gun to kill him, but that stupid little girl bit my fucking finger off!" He raised his other hand and shows me that he has no index finger. "So I shot the girl's brains out. It was a shame because I wanted her to be mine."

"You're disgusting," I spat. He cackles and gives me a wicked grin. He lowers his head, in close proximity to Eren's face and licks his lips slowly. "Stay away from my brat! Or else I will kill you in the most painful way possible." I gritted my teeth and took a big step forward, but I could see that he applied more pressure on his knife, causing Eren to wince.

"How would you feel if you watched me take this boy in front of your very eyes?" As he began to turn his attention back to Eren, Eren jabbed his knee into his groin, causing the pervert to drop the knife and howl in pain. Eren freed himself from the man's grip quickly, threw a punch across the man's jaw, his blood spewing out. "Like hell I would let you fucking touch me!" Eren screamed. Eren began to scramble off the table after kicking the big man off of him.

However, one of the followers reacted and grabbed Eren's hair, pulling him back. I dashed forward and sliced his fingers off. Eren fell forward and landed on his knees. He shout out curses and cries, but I drove my knife down on his throat, making his cries nothing more than gurgling noises. I pulled out my knife and could hear multiple steps heading my way but I saw Farlan and Isabel suddenly appear behind the other men and driving their own knives down their backs.

Isabel chuckled as she kicked her victim to the floor, while Farlan was already searching the other's body for money or weapons. I smirked and turned to Eren. He was getting back on his feet, dusting himself off. I knelt down to his level and immediately grabbed his face in my hands. "Eren, are you okay? Did he do anything else to you?" He opened his mouth to answer but I lifted his chin to analyze the cut on his neck. There was a thin cut covered in crimson.

"Shit," I cursed beneath my breath and tore my sleeve off, wiping the blood off quickly. "Levi, I'm okay. I promise," Eren grabbed my hand and pulling it away gently. I stared into his aqua eyes, searching for any indication for lies, but he only gave me a small smile. We looked at each other for another moment, but a groan from behind us took my attention away.

"Isabel, please take Eren outside. Farlan, you check the rest of this dump for any money or supplies," I got on my feet and ruffled Eren's messy locks. "Levi, let me kill him!" Eren protested, but I only shook my head. "This is something you shouldn't do. I don't need you to follow my footsteps any more than you have to."

From the corner of my eye, I could see the man struggling to get up, but before I could stop him, Isabel swung a kick across the mans jaw and slammed her foot onto his chest. "You pig! Don't think for one second I will ever forget what you did to my little brother!" Isabel gave another kick to his side, eliciting a cry. "Big Bro will make you suffer."

"Isabel," I motioned my head to Eren and she gave a sigh. She turned to Eren with a small smile, "Come on, let's go outside." Eren slowly headed towards the door, Isabel right behind, and he gave me a worried glance before exiting the house.

 "Levi, don't take too long. We need to leave before there's more trouble," Farlan gave me a pointed look and I only gave a click of my tongue. Farlan turned his back to me and walked to the next room.

I walked over to the man and squatted down, watching him struggling for air. I watched his jaw becoming purple from Isabel's kick and blood gushing out of his nostril.  "So, you mentioned that you knew Eren was with me. So why add oil to the fire?"

He only gave me a glare, making me roll my eyes. I pulled out my knife and started to twirl it in my hand. I pretended that the knife was more interesting than him, as I stared at the silver blade swivel between my fingers. "Well, are you going to answer me anytime before I start growing old?"

"Screw you, midget!" I stopped playing with my knife and slowly turned my head to him. I quickly slammed my knife down on his hand, feeling the blade rip through the flesh and hitting the wooden floor. He howled in pain, his body arched up as he frantically moved his head side to side. "Say that again, you shit," I snarled.

"It's y-your fault for sending me a delicious boy to me! Those eyes are just so-" I twisted the knife and he gave another scream. I leaned closer to him and stared into his eyes, hoping to burn holes through him. "I dare you to fucking that sentence. I fucking dare you," I hissed.

"It's not my fault, because he looked at me with such a terrified look, and it was just so tempting," He cackled. I pulled my knife out, causing him to yelp, and brought the blade down on his crotch. His eyes teared up immensely, bloodshot, and he gave the loudest cry I would ever hear. He began bawling, his body thrashing about, and I could only chuckled.

"You shouldn't have taken that dare," I shrugged and gave a small shake with my head. "You see, that boy is mine. You can't touch what's mine, but not only did you do that, you caused emotional pain to one of my men and I can't just let you get away with that." I leaned down to whisper in his ear and smiled, "That's why I will make you _suffer_."

  **Eren**

Screams echoed from within the building and I gave a small scoff. Levi really wasn't holding back, was he? More shrieks disturbed the silence and Isabel huffed.

"That asshole deserves it. He didn't do anything to you before we got there... right?" Isabel frowns and I noticed that her body was slightly shaking.

I shook my head and tried to give her a reassuring smile, "No, although he threw me against that table. My back hurts a lot, now that I think about it." I brought my right hand to my back and began to softly rub it. I winced as I rubbed a particular area, causing Isabel to rush to my side and pull up my shirt. "Hey, it's really okay!"

"Eren! Your back! It's so banged up!" Isabel furrowed her brows and she shut her eyes tightly. She sniffed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me to her chest. "Isabel, what-" "Eren, I can't stand you to get hurt! Oh gosh, if Levi sees this, he's gonna lose it!"

"I'm sure he won't really care that much, right?" I felt my voice crack and I bit my lip. Isabel pulled away and stared at me with disbelief. "After a year with us, you real think that Levi won't worry?" She gestured to the small house, "Levi is making that man suffer because he _touched_ you! Hell, you really are so thick-headed!"

I felt my cheeks become warm and I lowered my eyes, suddenly my feet became more interesting. "I'm just a kid, though..." I whispered. Suddenly, Isabel whacked the top of my head and I looked back at her to see a frown. "You and Big Bro are real idiots, ya know that?" "What-"

Suddenly, the front door opened with a loud creak, causing us to turn our heads to see Levi and Farlan walking calmly out the house.  "Oi, let's go drop off the money at Crest's home and then head home," Levi called out to us, but raised a brow at our scene. Isabel automatically released my shoulders and discreetly put her finger to her lips and gave a toothy grin.

As we finally got back to our house, I felt a strong hand clasp my shoulder, causing me to jump a little. I looked up to see Levi staring at me with an expressionless face, "Brat, I need to give you a thorough scrubbing. I need to get _him_ off your skin." I gulp at that and remembered about my back. I opened my mouth to speak, but Levi grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the bathroom. I faintly could hear Isabel snickering behind us as I was being literally dragged away.

Levi closed the door behind us and crossed his arms, "Strip, brat. We should probably burn those damn clothes, too." "Um, Levi, I think I'm old enough to wash myself." I fiddled with my hands, feeling myself become nervous under his stare. He rolls his eyes and gave a big huff, "I doubt your competent enough to wash all those germs off. We're both men, so stop acting like a virgin girl."

"What's a virgin?" I blinked and tilted my head to the side. He clicked his tongue and gave an irritated sigh, "Nothing you really need to know right now, brat. Now take off those disgusting clothes."

I reluctantly gave in to his order and began to strip off my clothes while he left to grab water. After I stripped off my underwear, Levi came back in and I could hear a growl come from behind me.

"What the hell happened to your back?" He gave another growl and I felt my body froze in place. "So that fucker did hurt you?"

I cautiously turned my head to look at him and he was glaring at my back so intently, causing me to shudder. "He threw me against the table and I hit the edge, that's why my back hurts a lot," I bit my lip and his glare turned to me. His eyes pierced into mine and I remembered what Isabel said earlier. ' _He's gonna lose it!_ ' She wasn't kidding.

"Eren." His voice snapped me out of thought and I focused back on him. "I'm sorry for endangering you. If I wasn't so selfish, you wouldn't have experienced something so..." My eyes widened at this. Levi had a distant look in his eyes and his fists were clenched so tightly that they began shaking almost violently. My body reacted and I wrapped my arms around Levi's waist tightly. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, but I continue to burrow my face into his chest.

"Levi, just shut up! You're not selfish! Shit happens and I knew what I was getting myself into." I pulled away slightly and looked up at him with determination. "I don't care, Levi. I want to stay by your side and fight with you!" Levi seemed to be a bit surprised, his mouth hung open, but I can see his eyes glint in the faint lighting.

"You sure you wanna stay by side, kid?" I gave a big smile, nodding my head. "Damn it, Brat. You will really regret this one day," Levi smirked and gave a small chuckle. His smirk turned into a frown quickly and he rolled his eyes, "But next time, don't hug me butt-naked, alright? I know we're both guys but this is fucking awkward." I only laughed as I pulled away completely and turned away from him.

I could hear the water splashing in the bucket and suddenly cold water coated my entire body, causing me to give a high yelp and my body began shivering. "Levi, that's freezing!" "Suck it up." He grabbed a sponge and softly scrubbed my body, especially around the bruised area of my back. "Eren." I gave a low hum in reply, letting him know I'm listening. "I promise to protect you no matter what." I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, "Okay."

Weeks passed and Levi didn't want me to go on missions with them for a while until I was completely recovered. Even though I had healed within a couple days, that didn't stop him from denying my protests. Currently, I was alone today while the others were out on a mission. They have left early morning, but it was already dark outside, and I was beginning to worry.

I tried to take my mind off them by cleaning the house to Levi's standards and cooking some stew for when they returned. However, a few hours more had passed and I was becoming nervous. Had something happened to them? Did they get hurt? Should I look for them?

However, Levi made it clear from the beginning to not look for them if they didn't return and instead leave the underground. That had gotten me thinking. I wonder if Mikasa and Armin are okay? Do they even miss me? Hell, I missed them a lot. Sometimes I had thought about going back, but being with Levi, Isabel, and Farlan made me happy. Ugh, they need to come back soon. I'm beginning to feel way too anxious.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open and I automatically reacted by taking my knife out of my right boot, holding it up in front of me. I turned quickly to the door, but I stopped in my tracks to see a rather beaten up Levi, drenched, and Isabel and Farlan looking bruised up as well. They stumbled to the table and sat down, except Levi, who wore a glare so deadly that I knew something went horribly wrong. 

"I can't believe the stupid Survey Corps were able to catch us!" Isabel slammed her fists on the table. "I can't wait to get 'em back!" _Did she just say the Survey Corps?_   I turned back to Levi, who was fuming with rage.

"Levi, what-" I started but Levi stopped me with a growl. "That fucking blonde, I will make sure to kill him once we're through with this shit." Blonde? What the hell happened?

"Levi?" I gave a low whisper and he turned to me with a scowl, causing me to squeak. When he realized I called out to him, his eyes softened, but they seemed sort of sad. He gave a big sigh and turned to the others. I followed his gaze to see that Farlan and Isabel were looking at me with the same sad eyes. "Levi, we have to tell him," Farlan sighed.

"Tell me what?" I asked, but Isabel shot up from her seat, shaking her head. "Big Bro, we can't do this to him!"

"We don't have much of a choice," Farlan snapped. Isabel gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at Farlan, "So we just gonna abandon him on the streets?" "Of course not!" "Then what are we supposed to do?!"

I was becoming angry that no one was telling me anything and I finally shouted, "Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?!" I stared at each of them and they only stared back at me. "Well?"

"Eren." My head turned to Levi, who was beckoning me with his finger. I reluctantly sauntered over to him with a big huff. Levi looked at me with the same silver eyes that always seemed to pierce my own and I could only stare back. "Eren, I need to take you back to the surface." I felt my body still and processed the words in my head repeatedly. "Tonight."

"What do you mean by that? Why?" I gave him an exasperated look and he only stared back with me with, surprisingly, sympathy. "Eren, pack up your things now and I'll explain when we get to the surface." Levi turned my body around and pushed me to the stairs. I was about to argue but thought against it.

After finishing packing the little things I had which were a couple articles of clothing and my key, I headed downstairs to see Levi with his cloak on, waiting by the door. "Brat, say goodbye."

"They aren't coming with us?" I looked at him with confusion. Farlan gave a small grin and walked over to me. He got on one knee and ruffled my hair, making it messier than it already was. "Sorry Eren, but this is goodbye. You take care of yourself and hope to see you soon." I was too stunned to say anything, but I could feel my chest begin to tighten. "You're a real fighter and you stay that way," Farlan chuckled.

Isabel surprised me by suddenly jumping on me and attacking me with kisses on my head. "Eren, I'm gonna miss you! I don't want this to be goodbye!" She pulled me to her chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt my eyes begin to water and I whispered, "You will always be like my older sister, Isabel." That caused Isabel to gasp, then sob uncontrollably. Farlan pulled her away from me and nodded at me as Isabel continued crying. I wiped my eyes and walked to the door, looking at them one last time before closing the door behind us.

The trip to the surface was nothing but an uncomfortable silence. Levi hadn't spoken a single word and my throat was too dry for me to say anything. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened and why I had to leave the underground. As we reached the hidden door to the church on the surface, Levi ushered me through and soon followed.

An older man, a priest, was praying at the altar, unpaved that we were climbing out the hidden door. He only turned to us with a small smile and nodded. Levi nodded back and we continued through the church and opened the door.

The cold air hit me and I felt a shiver down my spine, causing me to shudder. I looked up to the night sky to see the crescent moon shining very little light with a few stars among it. It's been forever since I have seen the sky. Levi gently pushed me forward and he walked ahead, knowing that I would follow. We walked for what seemed like an hour and we finally reached a small courtyard.

"Hey, Levi," I started. "Hey, Brat," Levi mocked. I frowned at him, because this wasn't the time to joking. "What happened?" Levi gave a low sigh and turned to face me.

"Eren, I'm going to be in the Survey Corps." That shut me up. Levi ran a hand through his hair, which he only did if he was extremely upset. "We were fucking caught by the Survey Corps and in order to not turn us in, they gave us the choice to join them."

I gave a sarcastic laugh, "Funny how I had just given up my dream and revenge to fight titans for you and now you're joining the Survey Corps. So very funny." Levi frowned at my tone.

"It's not like we had a choice, Eren," Levi gave me a warning tone, but I only shook my head. "I get that, but how could I not feel pissed off? I finally thought I can be somewhat happy, but this happens." "Eren, I understand but I need you to make me a new promise."

I roll my eyes and gave a sigh, "What?" Levi began to rub my head and he actually smiled at me. Granted,  it was a sad smile, but Levi smiling was something I rarely see. "Promise me that when you join the Survey Corps, you will survive and be the same determined kid I grew to care so much about."

I felt my face blush at that but I looked at him with a serious look, "Levi, I promise that once we meet again, I'll be strong enough to be the one to protect you!" Levi smirked and ruffled my hair, "You wish, brat!" I laughed and tried to re-tame my hair, but knew it was a lost cause. "Oi," Levi spoke softly. I turned to gaze back at him. "When we meet again, I'll make sure to always stay by your side and protect you. I won't let myself become a Titan's meal before that happens."

I gave him one last smile, and even though I saw it coming, the last thing I saw was those piercing eyes before he struck me and everything became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! So things should be starting to get going between these two! Eren will definitely be older next chapter and the ereri ship can finally sail. Right now, it seems that Levi loves Eren in a brotherly way but I'm sure that'll change once this cutie grows up ;D
> 
> Please comment on what you think and I'm having a bit of trouble on planning whether this story should follow the magna officially or different events happen and be different than manga. Let me know what you guys think! Thank you guys and I hope I can stop being so horrible at updating, so I'll try to update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years after Levi and Eren separated.

**Eren**

It’s been years since I last saw Levi and, to be honest, my chest ached knowing that fact. I mean I know he disappeared on me for good reasons, but I couldn’t help feeling a bit betrayed. Sometimes, I wonder if he ever thought about me or even missed me. One thing for sure though, he’s alive and is now known as “Humanity’s Strongest”. Of course he would be, but I also wonder how Isabel and Farlan are doing. They’re also pretty strong, so I’m sure they are well. The three of them probably have killed many titans together and soon I’ll join them. After all, today’s graduation.

“Eren, the ceremony is in an hour! I can’t believe we finally did it!” Armin’s voice shook me out of my thoughts. Armin’s blue eyes gleamed with excitement and gave a wide grin. His words were finally processed through my head and I realized I haven’t even finished my meal. I grabbed my small loaf of bread and began to eat frantically.

“Eren.” “Hmm?” I turned my attention to the raven, whose charcoal eyes stared intensely at mine. “Slow down, or you’ll choke,” Mikasa simply said. I tried to swallow my food, but as she predicted, I started to cough. She held out her glass of water and I chugged it down.

“I told you. Now we need to get going or else we’re late,” Mikasa stood up and turned her back on me for the exit. I wiped my face with a napkin and also stood up to leave. Ever since I found her and Armin after Levi left, Mikasa has been very distant with me. She said she had forgiven me, but I know there’s more to it and refuses to talk about it.

“Is she ever going to truly forgive me?” I quietly asked to no one in particular. Armin sighed as he walked beside me.

“It’s going to take more time. To be honest, I feel the same as her,” he muttered, turning his head away.

I stopped in my tracks and grabbed his wrist. He also halted and turned to me with a curious look. “Armin, just what the hell do you mean? How many times do I have to say sorry?”

“Eren, you have to understand that you left us and didn’t even consider coming back to us. How do you think that made us feel?” Armin’s eyes were focused on the ground and pulled his wrist away. “Eren, let’s just forget about it.”

I shook my head and grabbed his shoulders, turning his body to me. “I know that I betrayed you, but I didn’t want to be a burden on you guys. Where I lived was worse than what you guys went through.” Armin shook his head in disbelief. “Armin, believe me. You have no idea how much I missed you guys. I love you both and I’ll do whatever I can to make you believe me.”

Armin gave me a sad smile, “Then don’t ever leave us again.” I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly. “Deal.”

“Seriously, just go fuck each other already,” a voice behind us snorted. I released Armin and turned to see Jean smirking.

I smirked back and countered, “Says the guy who’s conjoined at the hip with Marco.” Jean’s cheeks darkened and opened his mouth to retort, but I turned my back on him. “Come on Armin, we’re gonna be late.”

 

“Congratulations to all of you for completing your training. Now all of you are dismissed!” Shadis saluted and all the trainees saluted back.

“Thank you, sir!”

We have officially became soldiers and I have made it to the top ten. I couldn’t wait to join the Survey Corps and fight the titans. I gazed up at the black sky with moon shining brightly upon us. Soon, I’ll get to see Levi again.

The simple thought suddenly made my heart beat faster and I was beginning to get that aching feeling again in my chest. It is a weird feeling that I always get whenever I think about Levi and I also had always felt it when I was by his side. I quite never understood what it meant, but maybe it’s because I have always admired him and his strength. Yet, I feel as if that wasn’t the right way to describe it.

I sighed and slowly shook my head with a chuckle. I have time to figure it out later. Right now was the time to celebrate with my comrades, because once we begin to fight, who knows when we will see the last of each other.

“Hey Eren, are you going to join us or what?” Jean shouted, waving me over. Behind him were the other 104th squad, cheering and hugging each other. Seeing everyone laughing and smiling somewhat makes me feel a bit sad, but I need to make the most of it.

“Yeah, let’s go!” I shouted back. A hand clasped my shoulder and I turn to see Mikasa staring solemnly at our friends. “Mikasa, what-”

“Eren, you need to stop looking sad. We will see everyone again,” Mikasa brought her red scarf up to her nose and lowered her gaze. “I’ll keep you safe.” I was at a loss of words and could only nod.

 

After a long night of celebrating, we all decided to finally call a night and get rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow, we’re supposed to be helping out the stations on top of the wall with the Garrison.

“Goodnight, Eren. Sleep well,” Marco patted my back and headed for his bunk bed. I smiled at him and replied goodnight to him as well. Jean passed by me with a look of annoyance. I smirked, “Don’t get too jealous, Jean. Jealousy makes you look even uglier.” “Shut it, bastard,” he snapped and shuffled into his bed. I chuckled while Armin shot me a look.

“Try to be nice, Eren.” I shrugged, “Why? I’m not gonna see him since he he’s joining the military police.”

“And you’re gonna be the suicidal bastard joining the corps,” Jean muttered. I only rolled my eyes. “Goodnight, ass.”

I hopped onto my bunk and pulled the sheets over myself. Armin blew out the candles in our cabin and I could hear him shuffling into his bunk. I took a deep breath and put my hands behind me bed, letting my thoughts wander freely. I thought about my friends leaving to join different branches and how our lives will change. From what I know, only Mikasa and Armin are joining the corps alongside me. I sighed. To be honest with myself, I was worried about the possibilities of losing my sister and best friend to the titans. I shivered at that thought and huffed. If I were to be under Levi’s command, then we could survive.

“Hmm, Levi…” I whispered. I began to remember his steel, piercing eyes, his raven hair that falls onto his soft skin, and how his thin lips moving as he talked were, in strange ways, mesmerizing. Without realizing, my cheeks were heating up, but I continued to let my mind wander. As I started thinking about the times I had seen his toned body, how his muscles contracted as he just simply moved and glistened with water drops when he would bathe, I felt my body being extremely hot.

“Ah,” I quietly exhaled and noticed my pants were feeling tight. I flustered at the fact that I was hard just thinking about Levi. My heart was beating hard against my chest and it was suddenly hard to breathe. The thought of him is making feel like the world is spinning and I just could only clasp a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from gasping out loud.

Ever since he left me, when I think about Levi, my body would feel hot and I just would feel so flustered and happy. I never grasped on to the idea that I had feelings for him until now.

I reached one hand down my pants and slowly rubbed my penis until my fingertips touched the head. My breath hitched and I shut my eyes tightly. I continued to rub my head, feeling the precum dripping out. I teased myself more by only rubbing the tip, precum now leaking down my shaft. I bit my lip to prevent myself from moaning, so I wouldn’t wake the others. I started to imagine Levi hovering over me and watching me intensely as I pumped myself.

 _“That’s it, Eren. Touch yourself for me.”_ His sultry voice rang in my head asI pumped myself harder and faster, biting my bottom lip until it bled to prevent myself from making any noise. I reached my free hand to one of my nipples and played with the nub in between my fingers, pretending it was Levi touching me. “Ah, Levi,” I gave a whimper.

I continued to pinch my nipple and pumped faster, pretending Levi was the one touching me with his rough hands. It was becoming harder to hold in my moans as I continued, making my chest feel constricted. My voice hitched as I felt my stomach coil with warmth and my body stiffening.

 _“Come for me, Eren.”_ I imagined his voice commanding me and I gave a low moan as I felt hot strings of cum dripping down my hand as I moved my hand and felt my body shook. “Oh, fuck,” I breathed out. I pulled out my hand from my pants, filled with cum, and felt my body become limp.

As I came down from my high minutes later, I quietly climbed down awkwardly with my clean hand and headed for the washrooms to clean myself. After doing so, I snuck back in and put on a clean pair of pants, then climbed up onto the top bunk. Remembering what I just had done, I felt embarrassed. I had just masturbated to Levi! _Oh hell, if he were to know, he’d skin me alive._ I thought to myself. I shook my head and pulled the sheets over my head in poor attempt to hide my embarrassment. Now knowing my newly found feelings for him, I don’t know what I would do once I join the Survey Corps and see him. I shut my eyes tightly and pushed those thoughts aside as I focused on trying to sleep instead.

However, my stomach was tingling and my cheeks were hot, making it difficult to sleep. Levi invaded my dreams that night.

_I can’t wait to see you and have you smile at me again._

 

“Eren!” Armin’s scream rung in my ears as my vision began to blur. I reached out my arm to him, as my other arm struggles to keep the titan’s mouth open with my blade. I raised my watery gaze to meet Armin’s, watching him leap forward towards me. The last thing I saw was Armin’s sky blue eyes rimmed with tears and his hand reaching out for me before I felt excruciating pain in my arm as the titan clamped its mouth shut. My vision went black as I felt my body fall to the pit of the titan.

When my vision had cleared, I was in the stomach of the titan that was filled with dismembered bodies. I focused on the symbols of the trainee squad on their uniforms, faces I knew from the past few years, and the frightened looks forever frozen in their lifeless eyes.

I screamed at the sight before me, sloshing in the stomach acid of the titan. “This can’t be happening to me…I can’t die!” I cried. “Not now. Not when I made a promise!” I tried to clench my fists, but I couldn’t feel my left hand. I raised my arm to see my hand missing and I couldn’t help the overflow of tears streaming down my cheeks. The promises I made to Levi, Mikasa, and Armin will only be memories. Their faces are now only going to be a memory.

I reached out my injured arm above me and cried out, “I promise to destroy all the titans! I will live to see them end!” I gritted my teeth as tears streamed down my face. _“We will see everyone again.”_ Mikasa’s voice rang through my mind. I had believed her, even when I felt doubt at that time.

 _“_ _Promise me that when you join the Survey Corps, you will survive…”_ I shut my eyes and screamed, thinking of Levi. As I cried, the last thing I heard was a thunderous roar surround me and everything flashed white.

**Levi**

A lot has happened these past few years, and one would think that would make the time seem to go by faster. However, that wasn’t the case for me. After all these years, killing titans along with Isabel and Farlan, I was hoping that things would have been better now that we were free from the underground. We were finally able to go outside the walls and see the sun rise and set every day. That was what we always wanted. Yet, a part of me still felt empty and I know why.

I never was one to get attached to someone so quickly, or have my own walls broken down even a little by anyone. Not even Farlan or Isabel. However, Eren managed to do that in a short amount of time with little effort. This teal-eyed boy just enters my life and achieves in seeing parts of me that no one else has. Even though it was my fault, but him not being in my life again had made me feel hollow.

I know that the kid will soon join the survey corps and that makes me anxious to see how much this boy has grown. Although, it’s hard to tell if Isabel is more anxious than I am, because she’s constantly looking among new recruits every year to see him. Not that I blame her, because I do the same, but in a more discreet way. I try to pretend that I’m indifferent about possibly seeing Eren, not wanting to show how much this boy had impacted me. Of course, being as sharp as he is, Farlan can see through my façade.

“It’s that time of year again,” Farlan states as we walked among the recruits training close combat.

“What are you talking about?” I gave a grunt, fully knowing well what he meant.

Farlan raised a brow at me, “You know what I’m talking about. You don’t fool me, _Corporal_.”

I roll my eyes with a frown, “Tch. Drop that tone, Farlan. Just spit it out.”

He gave a knowing smirk and turn his gaze to the soldiers training, scanning their faces. I also turned my gaze to the soldiers and all I could think about is when I was teaching Eren how to fight. I could feel myself wanting to smile, but Farlan’s voice interrupted my train of thought.

“You know he’s about 15 this year. I think this time we would see him.” I turned my head to him and sighed. “Stop acting like you aren’t excited, Levi. We all want to see him and how much he’s grown.”

“The kid is probably a fucking giant,” I gave a small snort. Farlan busted out laughing, clutching his stomach. “And what are you laughing at?” I raised a brow and crossed my arms over my chest.

 Farlan still gave a snort. “I’m sorry, but the way you say things never cease to surprise me. So what if he is taller than you?”

I turned on my heel and begun walking towards headquarters. “Doesn’t matter, I can still take him down in a sparring match,” I grinned. “Go find Isabel, we need to prepare for our mission tomorrow.” Farlan caught up to me and nodded, “Yeah, I know. I just hope Isabel is feeling better.”

I flicked my eyes to him, seeing his brows furrowed and his mouth frowning. “What’s wrong with her?” I inquired. “She seemed fine this morning.”

Farlan gave a big sigh, bringing a hand up to brush his hair back, “It comes and goes. The nausea I mean. I don’t know, but she would randomly feel nauseous and sometimes even vomit.”

I widened my eyes. _She can’t be._ “Since when has she been feeling this?”

Farlan shrugged, “Since yesterday. Maybe it’s something she ate…”

I lowered gaze, but tried to keep my voice even. I knew it’s not my place to say anything. “Maybe she needs to shit out whatever she ate,” I mumbled.

“Yeah, probably right. It’ll pass over,” he chuckled.

 

“Big Bro, I saw the trainees graduated today!” Isabel slammed her hands on the table, her eyes shining with excitement. I paused eating my meal and gave herHer auburn hair bounced as she sprang back up on her feet. She gave me a toothy smile and I could only roll my eyes. “Yeah, and?”

“I snuck in the ceremony and watched it all.” She placed her hands on her hips, looking proud. I motioned with my hand to continue. She smirked, “I saw him, Big Bro.”

“Who, Isabel? Shadis? Yeah, his bald ass is in charge of the trainee squad,” I gave a small snort.

“Ugh! Must you always play dumb? You know who I’m talking about!” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “I saw Eren, Levi! I finally saw him and guess what? He’s in the top ten!”

I felt my mouth open, but nothing came out. Isabel absorbed my expression with a big grin, “He for sure matured. He’s also quite the looker…”

I narrowed my eyes at her and pointed my fork at her, “Why are you insinuating such things, Isabel?” She snickered, “I dunno. Just stating a fact. I mean, there’s this really pretty girl who’s already all over him.” I twitched my eye with annoyance. “Isabel, as much as I am _overjoyed_ that Eren is handsome and all,” I stabbed my fork into my potatoes with a little too much force. “I just don’t care who likes him or whatever. I’m just curious how he’s doing.”

Isabel opened her mouth to protest, but her eyes suddenly focused on the potatoes and her face went slightly pale. She gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth, backing away. It took me a moment to process her reaction, then I jumped out of my seat and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the dining area.

 I pulled her through the hallways quickly, heading towards the restrooms. As we finally reached our destination, I opened the door and gently pushed her inside, then closed the door behind her to give her privacy. I can faintly hear her gagging as I leaned against the wall beside the door.

I sighed and patiently waited for her to finish. Minutes later, I can hear the water running and Isabel shuffling. Right away, the door opened and Isabel staggered out the bathroom, her eyes red and swollen with tears.

I immediately pulled her into my arms and patted her head, knowing how much it calmed her. She choked out a sob and grabbed onto the front of my shirt, burying her face into my shoulder.

“Isabel, I…”

“I’m pregnant, Levi.” Everything suddenly became dead silent. “I’m…pregnant,” she repeated with a whisper. I can feel her body slightly shake and I could only hold on to her tighter.

“I know,” I whispered back. I gently pulled away from her and looked into her emerald eyes shine with tears, her lips trembling. “You need to tell him, Isabel.”

She averted her eyes to the ground and shook her head, “I don’t know if I can. Especially since were about to go on a mission.” She gritted her teeth and shook her head. Her hands trembled and she let out another sob, “I’m scared, Levi.”

I continued to pat her head and softened my expression, “I know. I’m here for you and so will Farlan. That’s why-” “I’ll tell him once the mission is over,” she cut me off. She raised her eyes and gave a shaky nod, “He can’t have any distractions while fighting against the titans.”

“But Isabel…” “I won’t die and neither will he.” Her voice suddenly became firm. “After this mission, I’ll retire and take care of this baby along with Farlan. We’ll figure this out.” All I could do was nod.

Isabel can be stubborn and I know she won’t back out of this operation. That’s why I need to do everything I can to make sure both her and Farlan make it out alive, like I always do. However, I could feel my chest tighten and suddenly I was feeling nervous. Every mission was always a risk and knowing that Isabel being pregnant made me feel anxious. I can’t help but feel that this operation tomorrow will be extra dangerous.

“Isabel, let’s get you to bed. You’re going to need all the energy you can get. I’ll talk to Hanji about giving you something for the nausea, okay?” Isabel gave a weak smile and nodded.

“Yeah, okay. Thank you, big bro.”

“Yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay! Sorry it's been a long time since I last updated. It's been difficult to update with moving, then giving birth, and now working and taking care of my daughter (She's now two and a half months :3)! But I finally made the time to update, so I hope you like the new chapter.
> 
> I bet some of you thought I killed off Farlan and Isabel, huh? Nope! Decided to give it a twist! I decided to kind of go along the path of the series, but not exactly. I know a lot of things are going in this chapter, but there was a lot to cover since years has passed in this fic. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I made any mistakes! I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farlan is missing, Isabel is worried, and Levi finds out things he wishes that weren't real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! It's been a while, I know, but it's really hard to write or even shower with my baby xD true story! 
> 
> Well, I originally wanted this chapter longer, but I feel like I made you guys wait too long so here it is!  
> Enjoy~~

**Levi**

My blades sliced through the thick flesh of the titan’s, blood splattering among my uniform. The titan fell and I maneuvered to a rooftop with my gear. I heard the wires of the gear whir behind me and the footsteps landing on the same rooftop.

“Captain, more titans are approaching on the east side. Your orders sir?” I swung my blades to shake off the steaming titan blood. “Petra, you and the rest of the team take them out. Farlan, Isabel, and I will take out the titans in this area,” I glanced over my shoulder and Petra saluted. “Yes, sir!” As I turned my back to her, I could her my comrades’ gear hum as they leaped off the rooftop.

I scanned my surroundings, searching for Isabel or Farlan. Suddenly, I saw a red blur fly by, with the gas accelerating her speed as thin blades are raised above her head.

“Die, titan shit!” Isabel screamed and a titan falls besides the building I was on. I walked to the edge of the roof and looked below to see Isabel stabbing the decaying titan repeatedly. “Isabel, I’m pretty sure you got him,” I gave a dry laugh.

Isabel stopped herself and gave me a glare, “I don’t give a shit! This titan almost bit my leg off!”

“Yeah, but that’s what titan’s do. So stop being careless, because you now have-” “I know! Don’t say that here! I don’t want anyone to know…” Isabel waved her arms frantically.

I peered around our surroundings, noticing two titans nearing our area. “Hey, we need to regroup with Farlan. Where is he?” Isabel lowered her arms and pondered over my question.

“I believe he is where Ms. Psycho is at,” she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “She drives me nuts.”

“Yeah, you and everyone else,” I shot the wires onto a building and pulled myself up. “Hurry and regroup!” Isabel followed pursuit and searched for Hanji’s squad.

As we spotted a large group of green cloaks surrounding a couple of four-meter titans, I can hear Hanji’s squeals from afar, causing me to roll my eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I think that might be Hanji’s group,” I smirked. “Nah, I think that’s Sniffle’s squad!” Isabel cackled, referring to Mike Zacharius, another elite squad leader.

When we approached their area, the titans were taken down and we could see Hanji jotting down notes about the disintegrating titans. “Oi, Hanji!” I called out to her as I landed.  She turned her head to me with a wide grin on her face, “Oh heya, Levi! Just missed how this little titan almost got my foot!” “Hanji, I’m here for Farlan. We need to clear out our area before we move on.”

Hanji’s grin slowly disappeared and her brows furrowed, “I’m sorry Levi, but I haven’t seen him for a good ten minutes. Last I saw him, he was taking on an aberrant titan with another one of our comrades.” She turned away, glancing around until she finally gave a nod and raised her arm, pointing her finger towards some of the taller buildings. “He was heading west and I told him to regroup after he finished his kill, but he hasn’t returned…” She bit her lip and dropped her hand to her side.

I turned to Isabel to see that she has gone pale and her mouth agape. “Isabel, I’m sure-” Hanji started, but Isabel suddenly dashed past us and shot her hooks onto a house, leaving us behind. “Shit,” I cursed and followed while Hanji shouted something I couldn’t bother to understand.

After gaining speed with my gear, I easily spotted Isabel maneuvering skillfully and quickly between buildings, her blades outstretched behind her. “Isabel, you need to calm down! So please, just come back and we’ll find him together!” I shouted after the red-head. She ignored me and maneuvered even faster with her gear. “Isabel, listen to me!” I pleaded, shifting my eyes to see if we were in the clear.

She looked over her shoulder, “He needs me, Levi! I can’t have him dead when I’m having a…” She cut herself off with a shake of her head and continued forward. She glanced over her shoulder, tears in her eyes, “Levi, he doesn’t even know that I’m pregnant!”

“Isabel, look out!” I shouted as I saw a titan’s hand shot out between two houses and made a grab for Isabel. It managed to grab her leg and she shrieked as she tried swing her blade onto the giant hand. “Big Bro, help me!” The titan revealed itself as it began to crawl out of the tight spot with a giant smile on its face, focusing on its newly captured prey.

I gritted my teeth and swung my blades onto its grubby fingers, freeing Isabel from its grasp. However, it made a quick grab at us with its other hand and I was able to catch Isabel and maneuver out of its reach. “Are you hurt?” Isabel shook her head, “Thankfully, no. I’m freaked out for sure!”

I gave a grunt, “I’ll give you a lecture later, but first, you know what to do.” Isabel nodded with a dangerous glint in her eye. I smirked and released the hooks onto a nearby bell tower, swinging myself around, as Isabel clung on to me. As soon as the titan was a few meters away from us, “I loosened my grip on her body, letting Isabel fall through my arms. She let herself fall for only a moment before aiming her hooks onto the titan’s nape and reeling herself in, readying her blades for the kill.

I swung in front of the titan’s eyes to keep it distracted before it would notice Isabel. As it tried to reach its hand to me, Isabel sliced the nape, blood splattering onto her clothes. She jumped away from the now steaming body and landed beside the body. “That was way too close!” Isabel let out a breath and began to fix her auburn hair.

“Isabel, you need to stop letting your emotions get the best of you or else you’ll get eaten and become titan shit. I’m sure Farlan is okay and nearby this section of the city,” I scanned for any sign of life, but only saw bits and pieces of what we use to know as our comrades.

Before Isabel could answer, a voice could be heard shouting. “Help!” Isabel gasped, “Could that be…?”

“Isabel! Levi! Help!” the voice shouted again.

“Oh fuck, it is him!” Isabel was already making a dash for it, and for once, I didn’t stop her from being hot-headed.

“Farlan, we’re coming for you!” Isabel shouted. “Where are you?”

“Isabel! Hurry, please!”

I hissed at Isabel before she could reply, “Keep it down, or else _they will hear us_.” Isabel growled, “I can’t keep quiet when he’s in trouble!”

“Damn it, Isabel! You literally almost got eaten a few minutes ago and you want to risk not only your life, but the baby’s as well?” I snapped and grabbed her by her collar, lifting her off the ground. “You’re fucking smarter than that! So use your brain.”

Her green eyes became watery and her lip trembled, but she shook her head and used her arm to wipe her face. She pulled out her signal flare, loaded it, and raised it above her head while covering her ear with the other hand. Before she shot it, I quickly covered my ears as well. She shot the signal flare and a trail of purple smoke appeared, meaning there was an emergency.

“Now either Farlan will shoot his or another member of our squad will follow the smoke signal with help,” I explained to Isabel. Not even a minute later, another signal flare sounded off and purple smoke appeared in the sky about a block away from us. Isabel turned to me with worry in her eyes and I nodded at her.

This time we decided to run to save our gas and it was only a block away. We dashed through crumbled buildings and alleyways, making our way through the maze of the neighborhood. I looked back up to the sky in time to see the smoke fading almost completely, but I was able to pinpoint the location before it was gone. I tapped Isabel’s shoulder and motioned her to follow. I narrowed my eyes on an entryway of a courtyard and quietly walked through it. I glanced around and saw nothing but barrels and sheets thrown about on the ground.

“Levi, over here,” a hoarse whisper sounded and I turned to the voice to see Farlan hiding behind the barrels.

“Farlan!” Isabel cut me off and made her towards Farlan. My eyes widened at the sight and saw crimson everywhere.

 I heard a gasp escape from Isabel and I noticed where the blood was coming from. Farlan was sitting with his legs out, leaning against the wall of a building, his arms lay lifeless beside him, but a thick piece of wood was protruding from his abdomen, near his right hip. I kneeled down to his eye level grabbed his blood-stained hand, “I won’t let you die. Don’t you fucking die on me.”

Farlan gave a lopsided grin and gave a weak huff of amusement, “I already lost too much blood, Levi.”

“Farlan, you have to save your strength!” Isabel exclaimed. “You won’t die on me! Especially when you are going to be a dad!”

Farlan’s eyes widened in shock and choked, coughing up blood in the process. I glared at Isabel and shoved her, “You choose now to tell him? You almost killed him!”

She gave me an incredulous look, “He needs motivation to not die.”

“I’m going to be...You are… What?” Farlan breathed out, causing him to cough some more. Isabel smiled and shrugged, “I’m pregnant, love.”

Farlan opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, “Okay, now that we said happy shit, let’s not forget that Farlan has a giant ass stick in his stomach and might fucking die any moment if we don’t hurry.”

“So, do we pull it out?” The red-head questioned. I shook my head, “No, because we don’t have the proper first aid to stop the bleeding if we pull it out. He needs professional medical attention, not amateur work.” I shifted to Farlan’s side and grabbed his right arm, hooking it over my shoulders, and slowly pulling him to his feet. Isabel did the same on the opposite side and we carefully started to drag him out of the courtyard, in time to hear horses running to our location.

As we made it to the main street, Farlan was already out cold from the blood loss and survey corp members arrived to our location on horses.

Immediately, men came to our aid, carefully grabbing Farlan from us, and carried him to the wooden cart attached to the horses. Isabel and I started to follow them, but a deep voice that was all too familiar called my name, “Levi, we need to talk.”

I turned and looked up to see Erwin’s deep-blue, cold eyes staring into mine, with a frown on his face. “What is it?” His stare didn’t wave for even a second, making me feel uncomfortable, before he spoke, “We need to retreat everyone and cancel the mission.” I twitched an eye with annoyance and clenched my fists, “What the hell do you mean by that? Our men have sacrificed themselves and my best friend is dying, and you’re saying you want to simply cancel this mission?!”

His expression remained calm, but the words that followed were opposite, “I don’t simply want to cancel this mission, Levi. Trost has been invaded by titans and they need our help.”

Those words silenced me, having no idea what to say. “We need to leave immediately and come to aid the Garrison. Don’t worry, your friend among other injured will go straight to the medical team.”

“Isabel, too,” I simply stated. Erwin raised a brow in question. “She’s pregnant and she doesn’t need to be on the battlefield.”

He was silent for a moment and then gave a nod, “Understood. Grab your squad and let’s go.”

“Yes, sir.”  


When we arrived to Trost, I honestly didn’t know what to expect. However, one thing for sure, I didn’t expect to see a 15 meter titan carrying a large boulder and the Garrison, along with the trainees, protecting the damn thing from other titans. I was shocked by the scene and I couldn’t even move, but just watch the whole thing play out. The titan being protected had long dark hair, pointed ears, and a build body. The titan carried the boulder on its shoulders and made its way to seal the giant, gaping hole in the wall.

“We need to protect Eren!” “Go, Eren!” I could hear the voices of people down there, who were protecting the titan. _Wait a fucking second_ , I thought I heard-

The 15 meter titan then gave a loud roar as it brought down the boulder onto the hole. “Go, Eren!”

So I did hear right. That literally cannot be the same Eren, the small boy that lived with me in the underground. “Eren!” The voices snapped me out of it and I could see the titan kneeled down beside the boulder, steaming, while a blonde and a dark-haired trainee members landed on top of the titan. However, a couple of 8 meter class titans approaching them and I took that as my cue to help.

I quickly drew my blades and swung them down on the napes, blood spewing out onto my clothes before they began to steam. I landed on the head of the long-haired titan and turned in time to see the two trainee members pulling out a person from the nape of the titan. _So there was a guy in a titan?_ Was my first thought, but I wasn’t ready for the next train of thought when the guy coming out of the titan lifted his head, aqua eyes meeting mine beneath chestnut brown bangs. Suddenly, I couldn’t breathe, feeling like my stomach was clenching. I’d know those eyes from anywhere. “Eren…”

All I wanted to do was grab Eren and ask him what the fuck was going on, yet at the same time, hug the child I haven’t seen in years. Except he wasn’t a child, nor a man, but an actual titan. _No, he must be still a human,_ I tried to reason with myself. It has to be the same Eren. But why the fuck was he inside that titan?

Eren’s eyes seemed unfocused, but he slowly reached an arm out to me and I wanted to take it, but the arm fell and he collapsed. The blonde and the raven gasped and called his name repeatedly, while holding onto his limp body. I noticed the blonde was a childish looking boy and the raven was a girl of Oriental descent. Perhaps these were the friends that Eren talked about to me in the Underground. That didn’t matter right now, however. Eren had fainted from most likely exhaustion and I need to get him help, along with answers. I approached the three teenagers and scooped up Eren from their arms without them realizing it until I turned away from them and leaped off the disintegrating titan body.

“Where the hell do you think you’re taking him, asshole?!” The young raven screamed at me and I could hear her footsteps running at me. A hand roughly grabbed my shoulder and I was being pulled back, making me almost lose my balance, “Hey, give back Eren to me! He’s not yours to take, you prick!”

I felt my body became aflame with anger and I glared at the girl who kept insulting me. “Eren is not yours to claim nor is he a fucking object. I’m taking him to get medical attention, so you best shut the fuck up!” I hissed and gritted my teeth. “Another thing, don’t ever touch me again, or I will make sure that pretty little hand of yours is broken in more ways than one.”

The girl let go, but not without a glare, “Fine, but we’re coming with you!”

“I’m afraid you can’t,” a voice sternly stated and I turned to see Erwin behind the raven with a hand on her shoulder. “Eren Jaeger will be coming with us before the military police takes him.”

The raven opened her mouth to argue, but Erwin continued, “I promise you that we mean no harm to Eren. Trust us,” He gave a small smile to the raven, but it seems she doesn’t want to let up.

“Mikasa, that’s the commander of the survey corps. You best listen to him. I think he’s telling the truth,” the small blonde boy finally spoke and grabbed Mikasa’s arm, gently pulling her away. Mikasa didn’t say another word and, instead, gave a defeated look.

Erwin finally turned his attention to me and walked up to my side, “Make sure no one takes that boy. Take him to the cellar beneath the courtroom.”

I wanted to argue and take Eren to a safer place, but Erwin stared at me with cold eyes and I knew it was best to stay quiet. I began to walk away, holding Eren tightly in my arms, whispering, “I trust your judgement, Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quietly hides under the covers in embarrassment*
> 
> Well I hoped you guys liked the chapter okay. I honestly thought it could've been better, but I saw it as more of a transitioning chapter to Eren and Levi finally reuniting! 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and look forward to the next chapter! (Hopefully I'll have time to write soon)
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr: http://midnight--insanity.tumblr.com/  
>  Instagram: @midnight_insanity13


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally reunites with Levi, but Levi acts like he doesn't know him?!

**Eren**

Life can be funny in different ways I’d never imagine. The first thing is that I’m somehow the one entity I hate with my entire being: a titan. The second thing is that I am actually using this titan power to help humanity, which is extremely ironic. The third thing is that I thought I wouldn’t reunite with Levi like this. In a cellar. Chained up like a dangerous creature. With him glaring at me with the commander of the Survey Corps.

After sealing up the wall, everything seemed to be a blur, but I had sworn I saw Levi standing in front of me, calling my name. Yet, the scenario happening right now makes me think differently. As soon as I woke up, he was glaring at me intensely, as if I was a monster. Not that I blamed him, but does he not recognize me? Levi and the commander were questioning me about the key to my father’s basement and about my titan. Not like I had any answers myself, but the commander seemed calm about this situation, and Levi openly voiced his thoughts about not trusting me. “I don’t trust him, Erwin. He could be lying,” Levi’s words made my chest ache and I was feeling nauseous. “Now Levi, he has no reason to hide anything,” The commander reasoned.

Levi truly didn’t recognize me and I wanted to reach out for him, but the way he stared into me made me think otherwise. All I could do was avert my eyes and suddenly the chains encasing my wrists seemed a lot more interesting. “Oi, I asked you a question.” I snapped my head up to meet his eyes, “What-”

Levi walked up to the bars and grabbed on to them with both his hands, leaning in with a fierce gaze, “What do you want to do, _Eren_?” The way he said my name made me want to shiver, but I bit my lip to keep still. I instead took a second to think over his question, already knowing the answer. I returned the fierceness with a crooked smile and shook in anticipation, “I want to rid every titan on this world.” _With you_. But I left those words unspoken.

Levi’s eyes gleamed, gave a nod, and saw the corner of his mouth twitched, “I will keep him under my watch and make sure he doesn’t betray us. If he does, I’ll be sure to cut him down.” He turned to Erwin who gave an approving nod. Erwin then turned to me with a gentle smile, “Welcome to the Survey Corps, Eren.” The commander stood up, wished me a good night, and motioned for Levi to follow.

As they were leaving the cellar, I reached my arm out to Levi only to be pulled back by the chains. The noise from the chains caught Levi’s attention and he slowed his steps. I felt my throat became dry, but made an effort to speak out, “Levi, do you…”

Levi blinked slowly, staring at me for what felt like ages, but was really only a few seconds, and turned away. He ignored me and left the cellar, leaving me completely rejected and worthless. “So he really doesn’t remember me…”

I slumped down onto the creaky, stiff mattress and curled up into a ball. “Levi, did I mean nothing to you…?” I felt my body tremble and my eyes began to water, but I shook my head and shut my eyes tightly, waiting for sleep to overcome me. It was a long night.

 

With my amazing luck, the situation got better for me…Not. I was in the court room, being questioned by commander-in-chief Darius Zackly, threatened by the military police, and they started to threaten Mikasa too. I pulled against the chains, practically pleading for them to listen to me and leave Mikasa out of it, but the military police aimed their rifle at me in response. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse, to my surprise, I was kicked across the face, blood gushing out of my mouth and a tooth flying. _What the ever living fuck? Who’s the fucking asshole kicking me?_ I turned to glare at my assailant only to be shocked that it was Levi. Just when I was about to open my mouth to question him, he immediately responded my kicking me and slamming my head to the ground. My ears were ringing, blood continued to gush out, and my head pounded with great pain that made me just want to die to end it. Levi didn’t let up and continued to beat me, hearing people gasp and Mikasa calling my name. More of my blood splattered on the tiled floor and even though I was feeling weaker by the moment, I wanted to scream at Levi to stop.

“Levi, that’s enough!” A raucous voice called out.

Levi paused his beating and he asked sarcastically, “Why?” I was relieved from the break of my beating and was finally catching up on my breath. The voice from before whispered, “He’s dangerous.”

Next thing I knew, my hair was being yanked up painfully and harshly, “Does this seem really dangerous to you?” The pain was too much and I just wanted nothing more but to slap Levi's hand away. I gave a loud hiss in pain, feeling dizzy, and surprisingly, his grip loosened. “I have killed numerous of titans and he is no different. I can kill him in a heartbeat.”

I heard the creak of one of the seats in the audience and someone clearing their throat. “Sir, if I may? We can take Eren under the watch of Levi in the Survey Corps and use his titan ability to reclaim Wall Maria,” Erwin’s voice interrupted and Zackly gave a low hum.

“Is that so, Erwin?” the commander-in-chief inquired, and turned to Levi. “You will make sure to keep him in line?”

“This is my valued opinion, but I think pain is the most effective means of discipline,” Levi started. I opened one eye to take a peek at Levi, realizing suddenly that everything was an act. Erwin’s proposal was just too convenient and good use of timing. Levi is only beating me to show I’m not as dangerous that everyone seems to believe. However, did Levi have to go this far? Fuck, I forget how strong he can be...

By the end of the court meeting, Zackly approved Erwin’s request and I was to join Levi’s squad to begin my training. After the room had cleared, Levi released me from the rusty chains and told me to follow him.

A few minutes later, we all were sitting in a room that was quiet and cozy, with Erwin explaining how everything will go, and I was in the process of being patched up by a brunette woman with glasses, who goes by Hanji. Even though I was listening to what Erwin was saying, my main focus was Levi leaning against the wall across the room, staring quietly at the floor with his arms crossed. I knew what that meant.

After all this time, he really hasn’t changed. He has something on his mind and it is bothering him immensely. I wanted to find out what was bothering him so much, reach for his hand, and comfort him. Suddenly, his gaze flickered to me and I could feel my face burn up with embarrassment. It’s like he could sense I was staring at him.

“Eh? Eren, your face is all red! Do you have a fever?” Hanji raised her hand and placed it on my forehead. “Uh, no! I’m fine! Really! Just sore and exhausted from lack of sleep,” I waved my hands frantically, trying to keep my cool. It didn’t last long when suddenly Levi plopped onto the couch right beside me and loudly smack his arm onto the back of the couch behind me, causing me to flinch in fear.

When I recoiled, I swore I saw Levi’s eyes widen and filled with hurt. “Oi Eren, do you hate me?” He asked, worry evident in his eyes. To others, he may seem impassive, but I had learned his body language from all that time in the underground. I wanted to assure him that I didn’t by hugging him tightly like I used to as a child, to tell him it was just the opposite. However, I still had doubt in my mind that he even remembered me.

I cleared my throat and averted my eyes, feeling my cheeks get hot once again, “No, I don’t hate you. I knew you did what you had to in order to save me...”

Levi gave a sigh of relief, whispering, “Thank goodness.” Those words made me happy and I really just wanted to smile, but instead bit my cheek.

A few minutes later, Hanji and Erwin got up to leave, with Erwin raising a brow at Levi, seeing as he didn’t stand up. Levi only waved him off, “Go ahead and I’ll meet up with you later. I need to take a shit.” Erwin gave a knowing look and shook his head, while Hanji snickered and winked at me. I furrowed my brows in confusion and realized that Levi wanted to be alone with me, which made my heart flutter with excitement and nervousness.

The door closed and the room was eerily quiet. I could feel Levi staring at me and I opted to just stare at my hands resting on my lap. “Eren.”

I gulped, fidgeting in my seat, “Yes, sir?” I still felt my lap was easier to look at than Levi.

“I won’t hurt you, Eren,” Levi’s voice became softer. He turned his body towards me and I flinched as he raised a hand towards me. He noticed this and recoiled his hand. Fuck, why did I have to be an idiot?! “Eren, are you sure you don’t hate me?” I could sense his doubt in his voice and I wanted to shout at him that I didn’t hate him, but I actually have a crush on him, but didn’t for obvious reasons.

I turned my head to him and met his worried grey eyes with my own, “I’m sorry, sir. I mean it when I say I don’t hate you. I could never hate you…” I trailed off and averted my eyes again, “Sir, if I may ask. Do you remember me at all?” I didn’t know what to expect when I asked him but certainly not his answer.

“Are you an idiot?” Levi snorted. I snapped my head up, seeing him giving me a serious expression. “Eh?” “You didn’t hear me? Are you really an idiot? I can’t believe you asked me that,” he crossed his arms and wore an annoyed look. “Of course I remember you, brat.”

“Y-You do?” I sputtered out. “But last night, you looked like you hated my guts and even ignored me when I called your name!”

He only shook his head and gave a sigh, “It’s because I knew what I had to do for today and felt it was easier if I didn’t interact with you until now.”

“Levi, I mean, sir…” I started, but Levi smacked my arm and rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that when it’s you and I. You make me feel old,” He crossed his arms and turned his stare to the ceiling.

I chuckled at his reaction, “Sorry, sorry!” I felt my body relax completely, seeing Levi hasn’t changed all that much. “I really missed you,” I said without thinking. He turned his head to me and finally grasping of what I had said out loud, my face completely burned and I quickly looked away in embarrassment.

I heard a small chuckle coming from behind me and I turned even hotter, because Levi’s laughter is one of the best things I could listen to all day. I then felt a hand on my head and gently patting my messy hair, “Me too, Eren…” My heart skipped a beat and smiled. I can’t express how much I missed his warm hands and his deep, smooth voice saying my name, and wished for this moment to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, fluff, fluff! Comment your thoughts please!!!!  
> Hope to update soon with a longer chapter this time! I wanted to include Farlan an Isabel in this chapter, but felt like this chapter needed a happier ending.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: http://midnight--insanity.tumblr.com/  
> or Instagram: @midnight_insanity13


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren reunites with another certain someone. Not to mention his secret isn't as much of a secret as he thought it was. Question is: how will Levi react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update as fast as I could. Enjoy!

**Eren**

“Mikasa, for the last time already, Captain Levi is not-”

“An insufferable asshole who deserves to be taught a fucking lesson!” Mikasa hissed and glared behind me, watching Levi ready his horse.

I clenched my fists, wanting to shake the raven, but finally took a deep breath and closed my eyes from frustration. I released a sigh and brushed my hair back with my right hand, “Mikasa, please just… just listen to me for a moment. Levi is the one who watched and cared for me when I was gone.” I glanced over my shoulder, watching Levi talk with Hanji. “He really isn’t an asshole.”

“Eren…” Mikasa whispered softly, drawing my attention to her. She was staring intently at the dirt, her fingers fidgeting and twirling with the red scarf I have given to her many years ago. She released a breath and her onyx eyes raised to meet mine, which I noticed were filled with so much sadness and hurt. “Are you going to forget about us again? All because of him? It’s obvious how you feel about him.”

My eyes widened at her words. I was at a loss of words, realizing that I had truly hurt her that year I was gone. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in tightly against my chest, brought one hand to her dark hair, and patted her softly. She buried her face into my chest and clutched onto my shirt with her fists tightly.

“Mikasa, I never forgot about you and Armin. I desperately trained to be stronger, just so I can protect you,” I muttered softly. “I will never forget about you both.”

Mikasa hiccupped and nodded softly. “Promise?”

I smiled and closed my eyes, still patting her head gently, “Do you even need to ask?”

“We can’t help it, Eren,” a voice suddenly said. I looked up to see Armin standing in front of us, his eyes downcast. “We lost you and we’re scared to lose you again.”

I reached one hand out to him and motioned him to come to us. Armin gave a small grin, with a shake of his head, and walked over to us. I quickly pulled him in and the three of us were hugging each other, just like we always did to comfort one another.

“I love you guys,” I whispered.

“I love you, too,” both said in unison. We all laughed, causing people to stare at our way.

“Oi, Eren!” I stopped laughing and turned my head. Levi was standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot slowly. “Kiss them goodbye already, it’s time to go!”

Mikasa pulled away, ready to retort, but I quickly replied, “Yes, sir!”

“I really can’t stand that jerk,” Mikasa muttered. I rolled my eyes and gave her one last hug, with Armin joining in again.

“Eren, promise us you will be alright,” Armin said, his voice cracking. “Promise us to not go overboard and hurt yourself.”

I pulled away from them and looked at them with a toothy grin, “I promise. I’ll see you guys soon.”

We couldn’t stop hugging for another five minutes until Levi shouted at me for taking so long.

I trotted over to Levi and gave one last wave to Armin and Mikasa. “Eren,” Levi flicked my nose and I scrunched up my nose from the stinging pain. “Before we go, I need you to follow me.”

I raise a brow at him, wondering what was going on. “Trust me on this, kid.” Levi gave an exasperated sigh.

He started to walk ahead and I followed. We walked into headquarters, with only awkward silence between us. Our footsteps echoed in the quiet building as we passed corridor after corridor. I was beginning to wonder why the building was suddenly so empty.

“Captain, where are we going?” I asked, watching him look at me over his shoulder.

“Just be patient,” Levi smirked. “But-” “ _Eren_ ,” Levi lowered his voice an octave with a smirk and _fuck that did things to me_. “Just be patient.”

I gulped and tried to focus on anything but the way he said my name. This man is too much for me, I swear.

I didn’t even notice Levi had stopped walking until I bumped into his back. I lost my balance and was beginning to fall back, but Levi caught my hand and pulled me back on my feet. He gave me a small glare and frowned, “What’s with that, idiot?” I shrugged and he gave me an incredulous look. He clicked his tongue, “We’re here, by the way.” He released his hold on my hand and suddenly, my hand became cold. _Come on, Eren. Now isn’t the time._

I looked at the door we were standing by and Levi slowly turned the doorknob, opening it with a loud creak. I peeked inside the room behind Levi, noticing the room was equipped with a dresser, a small table with medical supplies and bloodied bandages, and then my eyes caught something. Sitting on a chair beside a bed was someone with auburn hair pulled into pigtails.

“Isabel?” I said aloud. The red head turned to me and emerald eyes met mine. I gasped as I saw the memorable green eyes widen with shock.

“Eren?” She shot up from her seat and rushed to the doorway, shoving Levi aside, and pulling me into her arms.

“Isabel, what the ever living fuck?” Levi protested, catching his balance by clutching onto the door frame.

Isabel ignored him and continued to hug me, while I hugged her back. “Oh my gosh, Eren! I missed you, little bro!” “I miss you too, Big Sis!” I chuckled, mainly at Levi being shoved by such a small woman.

I gently pushed her away and beamed at her. Isabel hasn’t really changed much, but she did have longer hair (but still had pigtails), more scars, and her features weren’t as childish as I last saw her.

She giggled and smiled up at me, “Wow, Eren! You grew so much! Now I look up to you!” I laughed and realized she was right. I was only a child when I last seen her. “You are now taller than Big Bro!”

Levi suddenly appeared behind her and roughly grabbed her shoulder, glaring intently at her. Isabel gave a strained laugh and her face paled with fear. “You want to repeat that, brat?”

“Ah ha, it’s a joke?” She pouted.

I smiled at the scene unfolding in front of me, making me miss our lives in the underground. I then realized Farlan was missing. I frowned, “Where’s Farlan?”

Isabel grimaced and Levi was silent. My heart dropped, fearing the worst. Isabel reached for my hand and guided me towards the bed on the other side of the room. As we reached the bed, I recognized the ash-blonde hair and my throat became dry. Farlan laid in bed, face pale, and his torso bandaged with blood seeping through.

“He’s alive, just barely though.” Isabel whispered, sadness evident in her tone. “They said he’ll make it though. He just has to wake up, but that could be any day now.”

“What happened to him?” I questioned. “Was it the titans?” I could feel my body boil with anger and frustration already.

“Well, kind of…” Isabel tapped her chin with an inquisitive look. “We found him impaled to a large piece of wood, but I’m sure a titan caused it somehow.”

I felt my body relax a bit, but was still tense with irritation. “I’m sorry, Isabel.”

She turned towards me and gave a sad smile, trying to shrug it off. “I kinda put him into shock, though.” She lowered her gaze and brought her hands to cup her small stomach. “I told him that he has to live, because he is gonna be a father.”

I nodded slowly, “He is?” Isabel smiled and nodded. I turned my gaze back to Farlan, “Well congrats to him. He has to make it then.”

It suddenly became quiet in the room. Isabel continued to stare at me, her eyes filled with amusement, and her lips stretching into a wide grin. I turned to Levi to see him leaning against the wall, shaking his head and muttered something below his breath.

“What?” I asked.

Levi gave a snort, “Isabel, the kid is still dense as fuck. Just tell him before he hurts himself.”

Isabel smacked her forehead and shook her head fervently, “Eren, you really are slow! I’m pregnant!”

I stood there, processing her words. It finally clicked and I squealed with excitement. _Wait, did I really squeal?_ “Are you really?! You and Farlan are-? Holy crap!” I grabbed Isabel’s arms and she laughed, both of us jumping together from excitement. “Took you long enough!”

I touched her stomach lightly and looked at her, “For how long?” She beamed, “About a month, maybe more.” I finally pulled her into a tight hug, tears beginning to gather up in my eyes. “Will I be considered an uncle?”

Levi gave a snort and Isabel gave a quick glare at him, but turned back to me, “Both you and Levi will be uncles!” Levi sputtered and gave a cough, “What?” We laughed.

We went on for a few more minutes about her pregnancy and Farlan’s condition until Levi mentioned that we needed to leave. Isabel scowled, “Levi, can you leave us for a moment?

“Are you fucking kidding-” Isabel hissed, “ _Now_.” The tone in her voice gave me chills, because it sounded like she was ready to tear off his head. Levi only glared,pursing his lips, and then pointed a finger at her, “You’re lucky that you’re knocked up.” With that, he left the room with the door slammed behind him.

“Isabel, is there something wrong?” I gave her a worried look. She shook her head with a hand on her forehead, as if everything was bothering her. She jabbed a finger at my chest, “Who was that pretty girl with the exotic eyes, who was clinging on to you as if she owned you?” “Wait, what?”

“Don’t play dumb, Eren! Is she your girlfriend?” She continued to jab her finger in my chest, causing me to yelp in pain. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about!” I exclaimed, holding my hands up in surrender. “And what girl?”

Isabel gave a pout, “You know, the girl with black, short hair, big chest, and exotic eyes?”

I thought about her description and it clicked. “Did you mean Mikasa? She’s my sister, Isabel!” Isabel’s mouth hung open, “Wait, that was your sister?! You look nothing alike! She clearly likes you, dummy!” I raised a brow and waved her off, “No, we only see each other as siblings! Plus, I’m in love with-” I cut myself off, realizing what I was about to say. I slapped a hand over my mouth, in hopes that it will prevent me from saying any more.

Isabel’s mouth curved up into a smirk and I decided to avert my eyes, wishing I hadn’t opened my mouth without thinking. I noticed Isabel was stalking towards me and I began to back away from her, my heart beating fast from nervousness. “Oh, Ereeeeen,” Isabel said my name in a singsong voice. I backed up until I bumped into the wall and waved my arms frantically, “Isabel, please! It’s nothing!”

“Does it have to do with a certain short man?” Isabel giggled, leaning her face towards mine, searching my face for any clues with her large, emerald eyes. I gulped and shook my head desperately, not wanting to give it away. “Are you sure? You know, your ears are quite red!” She chuckled and I quickly covered my ears with my hands.

“It’s not like that…” I gave a weak reply, feeling my face burn up. “You always were a shitty liar, little bro.” Isabel stood on her tip-toes and brought her face beside my left ear, “Levi really missed you, Eren. He’s just too shy to admit it.” I bit my lip, feeling my heart skip a beat from excitement. “Really?” I asked, sounding a bit too hopeful. Isabel lowered herself and smirked, “Yep! When he told me that he found you, I caught him smiling. Big bro tried to hide it, but I saw him already.”

I brushed my fingers through my hair, feeling giddy at her words. She giggled, “Levi really is the one you love, huh?” I wanted to deny it, not wanting for anyone to know, but I ended up smiling and nodded, too embarrassed to look at her. “Are you gonna tell him?”

I widened my eyes in fear, “No, no! It won’t work!” Isabel cocked her hip to the side while crossing her arms, brows raised, “And why not?” I sighed, “Levi has always seen me as a younger brother, so he would never feel the same way…”

“Then change his mind,” the red-head stated, acting like it was the most simple thing in the world. “Eh?! I can’t just ‘change his mind’! He will never feel the same way, sis!” I threw my hands in the air from frustration, feeling ready to pull my hair out from the embarrassment.

Suddenly, pain shot through my left shoulder, seeing the last moments of Isabel withdrawing her fist. She narrowed her eyes at me and reached out at me, grabbing my collar with her fingers twisting in the fabric, and pulled me down to her eye level. “Listen here, idiot. Levi is a tough nut to crack, but I know that deep down he loves you. In fact, he's just as oblivious as you are! You need to make him realize it, so get your cute butt out there, and flaunt it!”

I open my mouth to retort, but she turned away and pulled me along with her, practically dragging me. “Isabel, wait!” I desperately called out. I felt like a child in trouble with their mother.

She reached to the door and quietly whispered, “Good luck, Eren. We’ll catch up with you guys later.” She swung the door open and, with surprising amount of strength on her part, she flung me into the hallway. I heard her chuckle and the door was slammed shut.

Everything was a blur and I crashed into something soft, but heard a groan. I felt two hands hold my waist and felt warmth radiating beneath me, causing me to open my eyes. I was for sure not mentally or physically prepared for what I just saw. I had landed on top of Levi, who was leaning against the wall, holding us both up. His hands were placed on my waist to keep me from falling and his brows furrowed from confusion. I gazed up at him and felt my cheeks become hot.

“Ah, Levi!” I squeaked. Levi continued to stare at me with his piercing eyes and raised a brow, “I’m not going to ask how, but please get the hell off. You’re heavy, kid.” He gently pushed me up with those warm hands on my waist and I regained my balance. He released his hold on me and I really wished he had kept his hands there longer, but knew that would never be the case.

“Sorry, sir,” I muttered. He watched me for a moment, studying me. “What the hell were you guys even talking about?”

I remembered the previous conversation that was held and bit my lip from humiliation, fidgeting my fingers. “Ah, oh that. Isabel wanted to know if Mikasa was my girlfriend…”

Levi rose a brow, a glint of curiosity in his eye, “Is that really it? Speaking of Ackerman, is she? It’s obvious she’s into you, kid.” I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, feeling a spark of annoyance. “Why do you guys keep saying that? And _no, she is not my girlfriend_ ,” I gave a huff and closed my eyes, not wanting to continue the subject.

I felt a warm hand run through my messy hair, gently massaging my scalp, causing me to sigh from satisfaction. I opened one eye to take a peek at Levi and saw him smirking, staring up at me with those intense eyes, “Damn, you really are oblivious.” He withdrew his hand and motioned for me to follow with a small wave. He began to descend down the hall and I gave a pout, but began to follow him regardless.

**Levi**

I knew there was more to the talk between them than Eren let on. It made me wonder if Eren did have an intimate relationship, if not Mikasa, but with someone else. Maybe the blonde? They seemed a bit too close just to be friends. Wait, why does it even matter?

I stared at Eren riding his horse ahead of me, his hood and cloak covering his figure. Someone must have captivated him for sure, because why else would he have been red when I asked about their conversation? Eren looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with me, he flinched and quickly turned back. What the hell got him all jittery?

I watched Olou endlessly berating Eren the whole trip, failingly trying to act like me, while Eren grimaced and tried his best to ignore him. Poor kid. Olou was a talented soldier, but he can seriously be annoying, so I feel for Eren. Thank god he bit his tongue, so he’ll finally shut up temporarily, giving Eren a break.

I watched at Eren again, as he rode his horse and gazed at the trees and sky that surrounds us for the time being. It was still hard to accept the fact that the kid was a fucking titan. My mind constantly goes back to that scene of him extracting himself from the steaming lump of flesh back in Trost.

Then the courtroom incident flashed in my mind, causing me to remember how Eren still flinches from time to time whenever I lift a hand. I gritted my teeth and clutched onto the reins of my horse tightly, my knuckles becoming white. I had gone too far with Eren. Eren assured me that he understood, but he still fears that I will hurt him. I royally fucked up his trust in me.

Eren glanced back at me again with those aquamarine eyes and gave a shy smile. I felt my mouth twitch and I only stared back. His lips began to move, mouthing something to me. I mouthed back, “What?” He smiled and I focused on the movement of his lips, but let’s face it, I can’t read lips to save my life. I remember Farlan tried that crap underground, when we would go on raids, but Isabel and I would just be confused for the entirety of the mission. Well, Eren did get the hang of it though.

I only gave an annoyed stare at Eren, mouthing “what the fuck”, and that made Eren smile, as he chuckled. Olou turned to him, confused, then turn back to me to see why he was laughing. I waved him off and turned my attention to the scenery, sneaking glances at Eren.

“Captain, we’ve arrived!” I heard Gunther shout from up ahead and I looked forward, seeing an abandoned building covered by vines and other plants, the windows covered in dust. I shivered in disgust and knew what had to be done.

When we all gathered and got off our horses, I told them to get started on cleaning. “I won’t tolerate any laziness on the job,” I stated, giving a glare to each of them. They all saluted, serious expressions with a hint of nervousness in their eyes, except Eren. He had also saluted, but there was only amusement in his eyes, smirking at me. I’ll make sure to wipe that smirk off later.

I assigned them each a room to clean and they all began to rush inside the building. Eren began to walk off as well, but I snatched his wrist and pulled him down to my level as he gave a yelp, my lips near his ears, “Wipe that smile off your face, Eren. You won’t be smiling once I’m through with you.” I felt Eren’s body shudder. Was it with fear? He pulled away, his eyes looking elsewhere and nodded. He quickly turned away, but at the last second, I noticed his ears were blossoming into a deep shade of red. Did I make him nervous? He must be still afraid of me.

I sighed and gazed at Eren’s receding figure, as he runs into the abandoned headquarters. I need to talk to him later about this awkwardness between us.

 

The day flew by as we cleaned vigorously, making the whole place spotless. Everyone cheered when I told them to call it a day and I could only roll my eyes as they gave each other high fives. We ate in the dining room quietly and slowly, since everyone was exhausted and sluggish in their movements. Finally, everyone had begun to head off to their respective rooms, wishing each other a goodnight. As Petra was the last one to leave the room, it was only Eren and myself. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a rusty, bronze key. Eren’s cell key. When I told Eren he were to stay in the basement, he gave me a dejected look and has been quiet ever since. Eren’s eyes locked onto the key dangling in my fingers and he frowned. He stood up abruptly and rushed past me to the door, muttering, “Let’s go.”

I felt my chest ache with guilt, but it was my duty to make sure he wouldn’t bring harm to my squad. To be honest, I knew he was trustworthy, but the fact that he doesn’t know how to control his titan is what made me wary of him. I have to make sure that everyone would be safe from him, but having him sleep in the basement has clearly affected him negatively. He hasn’t wanted to look at me nor speak to me since earlier.

It was uncomfortably quiet the whole trip to the basement. Eren was walking ahead of me and I could see how tense his body was, his fists clenched as he swung his arms in a stiff manner as he walked. I wanted to reach out to him, but decided otherwise.

We finally reached his basement and Eren opened the cell door and close it behind him as he walked beyond the barred door frame. I gritted my teeth, fed up with his anger and slammed the door open. Eren didn’t even look my way and just sat on his bed, taking off his boots and straps. I gave him time to ready himself for bed, watching every single movement of his. I decided to really take a good look at his features, while waiting for him. Eren still had the messy hair, of course, but he surprisingly has a toned body, yet not overly muscular. Beneath the clothing, he still looked pretty slender. I could tell that he was a very skilled soldier and, from what I read from the reports from his training, he was the top fighter and in the top ten. It made me want to spar him and see how skilled of a fighter he is.

“Are you going to watch me all night, _sir_?” Eren’s sarcastic comment interrupted my thoughts. I scowled at him, but he ignored me and settled himself under the covers.

“Oh, no you don’t!” I growled and stalked over to his bed, grabbed the sheets and flung it across the room. Eren’s bright eyes widened with shock and opened his mouth to protest, but I didn’t let him. I climbed onto him, straddling his hips to prevent him from running away, and slammed my hands beside his face, causing the mattress to give a loud creak.

“Levi! What are you-” Eren cried, his cheeks reddening.

“Listen, I’m done with your attitude. We are going to finally talk about this, whether you like it or not,” I said. Eren brought his hands up to push me away, but I seized his wrists and pinned them down. “You aren’t going to avoid this any longer, Eren,” I snarled.

Eren shook his head frantically, his eyes shut tightly, “Levi, please get off! Please!” He tried to wiggle his wrists out of my grasp, but I only tightened my hold enough to prevent him from moving. “You’ve been acting weird, brat. Ever since we’ve reunited, you’ve been acting differently, as if you are afraid of me.”

The brunette stopped struggling, opening his eyes and gazed up at me. His teal eyes locked with my dark eyes. It seemed time had stop for a moment and suddenly, it was hard to breathe. I can feel his breath mingling with mine and we were both just staring at each other. It was becoming hot in this room and I didn’t know what I was feeling. I have been lost so many times in those eyes of his, but right now, it seemed different.

“…of you,” Eren whispered. I blink my eyes, snapping myself back into reality and realized Eren had said something. “What?” I asked.

“Levi,” he said my name softly and for some reason, that made my breath hitch. “I’m not afraid of you. How can I be? I trust you with my life.”

I searched his eyes for any indication of him lying, but saw sincerity in his eyes. Yet, that didn’t quell the doubt and guilt I feel in my chest. I released his wrists and straightened my back, “Are you sure? You flinch sometimes when I am near.”

The teen rolled his wrists, probably stretching them from being held down for too long. He averted his eyes from mine and exhaled softly. “I told you, I’m not afraid. There’s been something on my mind is all…” Eren trailed off.

“Then talk to me,” I said in a gentle tone. Eren shook his head and gave a fake laugh, “It’s something that you wouldn’t want to hear. Trust me.”

“ _Try me_ ,” I dared. “You’ll probably think it’s stupid-” I leaned slightly forward and grasped his jaw, forcing him to face me, “Just tell me.”

Eren’s face seemed ready to combust, but he relented, “I’m in love with someone, okay?!”

Everything became dead silent. I processed his words carefully. I knew he already had someone, just from earlier with Isabel, he was acting so flustered. The kid surely has grown to be handsome, so it’s not a surprise, but…

“Good for you, Eren.” Eren furrowed his brows, “Huh?” I smirked and began to crawl off of him, “I’m glad you have someone, brat. Just don’t die, so she won’t cry, alright?”

“Wait, Levi!” I walked out of the cell and closed it behind me, locking it with the rusty key.

“It’s time to sleep, Eren. We can talk about your love life tomorrow or something. Just be sure to wake up for your training,” I said, giving him one last glance. “Levi…” Eren whispered. I wished him goodnight, however, he just remained silent.

I climbed the stairs and took my time walking to my room. The walk down the halls was extremely quiet and, dare I say it, lonely. I finally reached my room, after what felt like forever, and grasped the door knob, but I couldn’t move another inch. My mind went back to what happened moments ago and I tightened my grin on the doorknob. “Why did I just blow him off like that?” I asked myself. When he first told me that he was in love, I felt extremely annoyed. Why did I feel so annoyed, though? Was it because it was a dumb secret to hide from me? Or was it because of-

“Fuck this, I’m just tired,” I groaned and finally turned the knob. It was a long day today and it was probably best to get some rest.

I changed into sleepwear, brushed my teeth, and finally settled under my covers after blowing out the candle on my nightstand. I turned onto my side and sighed. _I have to apologize to Eren tomorrow_ , I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, ready for sleep to take me.

It didn’t. Only bright, teal eyes occupied my mind for that night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's now some tension between our oblivious dorks! And Levi, you can't just get on top of Eren like that! Poor Eren! >.>  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. I promise to edit them this week, but for now enjoy my crap writing while constantly trying to fend off a 7-month old baby from touching the keyboard!  
> Hope to update soon and let me know what you think!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has been avoiding Eren and Eren starts to breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello~~
> 
> I'm back again for more angst between my babies. I tried to update as soon as possible, so enjoy! :3

**Eren**

“Captain, I finished cleaning the dining hall!” I saluted, slamming my fist onto my chest, as he entered the quiet room to inspect my work. He shifted his eyes side to side as he came to a halt, examining it intensely, and pulling the handkerchief that covered half his face down to reveal a small frown. I lowered my hand from my chest slowly, wondering if I had miss a spot or did a poor jo. He raised his eyes to meet mine and, for a short moment, I couldn’t decipher his expression, until he finally nodded and turned his back to me.

The raven began to exit the dining hall, but suddenly stopped in his tracks, slightly twisting his torso to look my way. “Eren, you’re to help Petra cook tonight.” I frowned, “Sir, but what about training with Ms. Hanji?”

The past few days have been excruciating due to my training with Levi’s squad and Hanji, feeling my body becoming sorer by the minute. Then on top of that, Levi has declared that we are to keep our headquarters clean to his standards daily, eventually making us all want to collapse by the end of the day. I really wished to just sleep off the rest of the day. Although, it was inevitable when it comes to Levi.

Levi narrowed his gaze at me, his frown becoming more apparent, “And you can’t do both, why?” I gulped audibly, his intense glare causing my skin to have goosebumps. “I’m sorry for questioning you, sir,” I choked out. He only clicked his tongue and turned away, exiting the room with the door slamming behind him.

I realized that I had been staring at the closed wooden door for a while now, shaking my head to snap myself out of it. Ever since the first night in the castle, down in the basement, Levi has grown extremely distant from me. It was obvious that he didn’t want to interact with me. I would casually ask him how he was or ask for advice on how to improve my fighting, but he would brush me off. Or even just tell me to ask one of the others.

The question was what exactly caused him to act this way. I closed my eyes to focus on my memory of that night. The most vivid part of that memory was him climbing over me and pinning me down on the bed. My face heated up at that memory, remembering how hot I felt at that moment, his calloused hands wrapped around my wrists, and _his eyes_. At that moment, Levi staring at me made me extremely hot and nervous, and I swore that he would feel my hard on when he was on top of me. If he did, he didn’t tell me. Although, he suddenly turned really strange as soon as I told him I was in love.

I opened my eyes in realization, feeling my brows furrowed from the confusion. Why would he be weirded out by that? Unless he knew that…

“Shit,” I cursed out loud. Did he figure it out? Is that why he’s been avoiding me, because he’s disgusted with me? I fucked up, shit.

I felt my legs become wobbly and I grasped onto the edge of the wooden table beside me for balance. _He knows. He knows. He knows._ I felt myself hyperventilating and my hands became clammy, probably ready to faint at any moment. I probably would have if the door hadn’t slammed open, revealing the hyperactive woman known as Hanji, wearing a wide grin on her face.

“There you are, Eren! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Hanji exclaimed, marching over to me. My breathing has slowed down, but I still felt a bit dizzy. The squad leader must have noticed something off, adjusting her glasses, “Eren?” She slightly knelt down to my level, analyzing my face, worry evident in her eyes. “Is everything ok?”

My mouth felt dry, making me unable to reply. She frowned and raised a hand to my forehead, then proceeded to my cheeks. “Eren, maybe you should rest, because you do feel a bit warm. We can do training when you’re better.” I shook my head at that and gently pushed her hand away.

“Ms. Hanji, we can’t,” my voice cracked. I tried to clear my throat, before speaking again. “We can’t afford to stop training. I’ll be fine.” Training to control my titan is extremely important and putting that on hold while on a time limit is a risk. I can’t let them down.

Hanji didn’t seem convinced, however. “Eren, it’s ok. I’ll tell Levi,” she gave me a reassuring smile and lightly clapped my shoulder. She turned to walk away, but I pulled at the sleeve of her jacket. “Eren?”

“Don’t tell the Captain. I’ll be fine, I promise.” Hanji gave a loud, exasperated sigh and shrugged, as if she were giving up.

“If you wanna be stubborn about it, I guess,” she placed her hands on her hips, still giving me a worried look. I simply nodded and we both left the room to head for the training grounds, Hanji’s mouth in a firm line and silent the whole trip. I didn’t have anything to say either.

 

“Eren, you’ve been quiet this whole time,” the petite strawberry-blonde, Petra, stated. Her voice had me snap out my dazed state and I looked up to see the whole squad was looking at me, excluding Levi. “Is something the matter?” I only shook my head, stabbing my fork into the pot roast that Petra and I cooked. I brought the piece of meat into my mouth, but my taste buds were dull, unable to really taste the meal.

“Eren, you’ve been out of it since I found you,” Hanji piped up, lowering her glass of water. “Even at training, you weren’t a hundred percent. Are you sure you’re-”

“I’m fine,” I said. I lowered my fork onto my plate, feeling my appetite going away. _Just leave me alone._

“Eren, we’re just worried is all!” Petra exclaimed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she cautiously took a glance at me. I met her amber eyes with mine and she tried to give me a comforting smile. I didn’t smile back. This caused her smile to falter and I started to feel slightly guilty, but my annoyance came back soon after thanks to Olou.

“The brat is fine, Petra. You’re wasting your energy worrying about this kid,” Olou sneered, crossing his arms and glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to put up with his shit.

Petra scowled at Olou and punched him in the arm, causing the young man to yelp. “What? It’s true!”

I stood up from my seat, the chair screeching across the floor behind me, and I quickly gathered my dishes. “I lost my appetite, sorry.” I turned away and headed for the kitchen, feeling everyone’s eyes on me. I ignored them.

After washing my dishes and returning to the dining area, everyone’s eyes were still on me, watching my every move. I turned to Eld and exhaled, “Eld, can you take me to my cell?” The blonde man looked taken aback, but gave a nod nonetheless. As he stood up, Hanji spoke up, “Wait, I thought Levi was supposed to do it?”

I turned my gaze to Levi, waiting for his response. Levi scoffed, “Eld is just fine. I can’t always be the one to do it.” I expected him to look at me, but he hasn’t turned to look my way at all.

I could feel anger building up inside me, wanting to go over to the short man and shake him. Maybe even punch him in the face. Instead, I only gave a shrug, “He’s right, Ms. Hanji. He can’t afford to waste his time with me. Eld, do you mind?”

Eld opened his mouth and closed it immediately, feeling the tension in the air. In fact, everyone was casting each other looks, probably feeling awkward. Eld finally walked away from his seat over to Levi, waiting for Levi to pull the keys out of his pocket and hand it over. Eld motioned at me to follow him. Levi still refused to look at me.

Everyone wished me a goodnight, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. “Thank you for helping me with dinner, Eren,” Petra smiled, giving me a small wave. I gave her an emotionless grin, trying to be polite. I couldn’t leave the room any faster.  

Not once has Eld said anything the whole trip to the basement. He only gave me a crooked grin, obvious that he still felt awkward, and wished me goodnight after locking me in the cold cell. I breathed out and flopped my body onto the stiff mattress, causing it to creak loudly.

I gazed up at the stone ceiling, memorizing and tracing every crack, trying to distract myself. It was useless, however. My mind keeps flickering back to that moment at dinner. How Levi refused to look at me. _He’s probably disgusted with me_.

My eyes were burning now, feeling the tears well up, and causing my vision to blur. I sat up and wiped the tears with my sleeve, angry at myself for falling in love. I stood up and turned to the cold, stone wall, and got into a fighting stance. I retracted my right fist back, pausing for a short moment, then shot my fist with full-force at the wall. When my fist collided with the stony wall, pain shot throughout my arm and I cursed, withdrawing my hand into my chest, cradling it. I took a look at my hand and saw the skin split open on my knuckles, blood slowly oozing out.

I tried to uncurl my fingers to stretch them out, but the pain was excruciating, causing me to hiss and curl them back into a loose fist. It then dawned on me that I most likely broke something. I expectantly looked at my hand to start steaming, remembering that my titan abilities comes with healing. It didn’t, however.

“Fuck, why now?” I hissed. I glared at my bleeding hand, trying to force it somehow to heal. Still nothing. I cried out from frustration and pain, wanting to punch the wall again, but refrained. It wasn’t worth breaking my only working hand.

I needed to stop the bleeding, but no one would be able to hear me if I called out. An idea popped into my head and I rummaged through my one drawer nightstand with my left hand, pulling out the handkerchief I wore earlier. I struggled wrapping the piece of cloth around my hand, having it constantly slip and fall to the ground. I growled from frustration and continued to try. After what seemed like forever, I finally succeeded wrapping it around my hand. Granted, it was poorly done, but it did the job.

I brushed my good hand through my hair, and let out a shaky breath. The tears were building up again and my entire body was starting to shake. I tried to suppress the tears from falling, but I choked out a sob. My emotions flooded my whole being and I felt my walls crack, the tears flowing down my cheeks. I cradled my broken hand into my chest once again and fell to my knees, letting myself break down. I cried, struggling to breathe, and I felt the tears endlessly flowing. “L-Levi, I’m sorry…” I choked out, letting another cry escape. I let my body collapse to the floor and I curled myself into a ball, crying until I was unable to speak anymore.

 

**Levi**

I let nothing get past me. Never. I noticed the resentment emanating off of Eren when he looked at me. I wasn’t the only one, though. Hanji noticed, too. She talked my ear off about apologizing to Eren, knowing our situation. However, it felt like she knew something more than she would like to share. For some reason, that really pissed me off. Why are people understanding him better than me? I practically raised the brat!

Although, it didn’t piss me off as much as seeing everyone was present in the dining area except Eren. I could hear Eld whispering something to Hanji and I gritted my teeth. “Oi, Eld.”

The tall blonde stiffened and turned his attention to me, probably knowing what I would ask. “Why haven’t you fetched Eren?”

He gulped and averted his eyes, “Well, he went to freshen up in the restroom. He said that he would be here shortly.”

“How long ago was that?” I inquired. Eld sighed, “That was almost half an hour ago, sir.”

“What is that lazy brat doing? How dare he fool around, the useless idiot!” Olou scoffed. Before Petra can scold him, I growled out, “I suggest you be quiet when you don’t know what is going on.” Olou closed his mouth and the color of his face was drained.

I turned on my heels and stormed out of the room, pacing down the halls. When I reached the bathroom in the record of a minute, I stopped at the door, listening for any indication of Eren being inside.

I heard water running, so I took that as my cue to go inside and check on Eren. I opened the door slowly, peering inside to look for Eren. I stepped inside and saw Eren leaning over one of the sinks, his back towards me. “Eren.”

I saw his body visibly stiffen. “What’s going on?” I questioned. Eren hasn’t moved from his spot, but he answered, “Nothing, sir.”

I gave a dry laugh, “We all know that’s bullshit. Now face me and tell me.” He didn’t move. I felt my eye twitch, “ _That’s an order, Eren_.”

Just when I thought I couldn’t get any angrier, I was proven wrong. When Eren turned to face me, I immediately widened my eyes at the sight, feeling a mix of worry and anger build up within me.

Eren’s eyes were red and swollen, dried tears evident on his cheeks, bottom lip cracked with blood, and his hand wrapped up poorly in a piece of bloodied cloth. Shit, he was falling apart and I just wanted to gather him into my arms, hold him to my chest to comfort him.

I advance over to him, causing Eren to flinch. He was barely able to take a step back, bumping into the ceramic sink, which gave me the upper hand on trapping him. I grasped his arms tightly, giving him a slight shake, producing a squeak from the young teen. “Eren, what happened? Who hurt you?” My voice sounded desperate and I had every right to be desperate. The thought of someone hurting him made my blood boil. I promised myself I would tear the asshole into pieces for hurting _my brat_.

Eren only shook his head with a hiccup, trying to weakly push me away. “Why are you crying? And your hand. What happened?” I gently took his injured hand and brought it up closer to my face to examine. Eren winced as I carefully unwrapped it, tossing the bloodied clothing article to the floor. His knuckles were scabbed covered in dry blood, but what made me in shock was how distorted the bones looked underneath the cracked skin.

“It’s my fault,” Eren choked out. I turned my gaze to his downcast eyes, my brows furrowing from confusion. Just how could this be his fault? “I was angry…and so, I decided to punch the wall.” Eren withdrew his hand away from me, cradling it in his other hand. “I thought my titan abilities were going to heal it, but clearly I was wrong.”

I frowned, “Why the hell would you punch the wall? And what about your lip?”

 Eren closed his eyes, sighing, and simply shrugged. “Like I said, I was angry. I guess I also bit my lip too hard from the pain.”

“At who? Or what?”

“It’s not important, Captain.”

“The hell it isn’t. I need you to explain,” I grabbed his chin and forced him to face me, but he refused to open his eyes. That made my chest ache. To be honest with myself, I craved to look into his mesmerizing aqua eyes. Why? I don’t know.

“I was angry at myself for being stupid, okay?” Eren was clearly agitated, his face trying to pull away from my grasp. “It’s my fault for you hating me.”

I flinched at his words. _He thinks I hate him?_ “Oi, oi. Why would you think of something so stupid?” I snapped, my words sounding harsher than intended. Eren still refused to look my way.

“It’s because…Well, ever since that night, you’ve been avoiding me! You would always ignore me or act like I was some huge bother to you, Levi!” Eren retorted. He shook his head and opened his eyes that I wished to see, only to glare at my way. “Wha-” “Levi, it’s because you are disgusted with me. Isn’t it? Is that why you won’t talk to me?”

His words echoed in my head in repeat, making me question myself. _Why was I avoiding him?_ Thinking back to that night, I had felt so annoyed that Eren was in love with someone. Yet, I didn’t know why I did. It didn’t stop there, however. I couldn’t stop thinking about Eren. His smile, his eyes, everything. Every time I thought about him, I would feel my chest throbbing and I couldn’t comprehend the reasoning behind that. To be honest, I have always thought of him as a younger brother, but all of this was just messing me up. So I kept my distance, scared of what I was feeling.  

“Okay,” I started. “Maybe I was avoiding you, but not because I think you’re disgusting.” Eren’s eyes softened a bit, sighing a bit from relief, but confusion was still apparent on his expression. “Look, I had a lot on my mind as of lately. So I’m sorry for acting like a total shitbag to you, but don’t ever think I’m disgusted with you, Eren.” I placed my palms on his reddened cheeks, softly grazing my thumbs in circles in effort to comfort him. Eren slowly closed his eyes once again as he leaned into one of my palms, tears streaming down his cheeks, and I wiped them with my thumbs. “You’re the opposite of disgusting. You should know how much you mean to me,” I felt my lips twitch upward and I heard Eren intake a sharp breath.

Eren opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but instead his face flushed. I chuckled at his reaction. _Cute._ I couldn’t help my thoughts. His reactions can be cute and it’s a relief that some aspects of him haven’t changed.

“Levi, can I ask you something?” Eren whispered. I hummed, waiting for him to continue. He tightened his lips, fluttering his eyes open. “Levi, answer me honestly. Do you like anyone?”

I was taken aback from his questions, opening my mouth to answer, but then closing it. I never really liked someone before, now that I have thought about it. I never really was close enough to anyone to feel such emotions, the closest being was Farlan and Isabel as siblings, yet nothing more. Even before them, I was raised by my uncle to fight and survive after my mother died. _My mother._ I haven’t thought about her in a while, barely remembered her face or her voice.

“Levi?” Eren’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts for a moment, but I suddenly felt a bit lightheaded.

“I’m sorry, Eren. To answer your question, I don’t believe I like anyone,” I lowered my hands, releasing Eren’s face. I can see the quizzical look he was wearing, so I answered before he could ask. “I don’t really know what it’s like to be in love, because I never had the time to,” I began to rub my temples with the tip of my fingers. I was feeling dizzier just from just continuing this conversation.

Did I like someone? I don’t think so. Yet, Eren’s face suddenly pops into my head. That can’t be right. Maybe it’s because he’s right here asking me the damn question. But why did this question have to bring up those memories of my mother and my uncle I tried to bury a long time ago? _Fuck, it’s too early for this_.

“Levi, are you okay?” I didn’t realize I had closed my eyes until Eren’s voice drew me out of my thoughts, startled at the close proximity Eren was to me. Eren was leaning down, his face was a mere few inches from mine and I automatically darted my gaze to his plump lips. “We can just forget this whole day, if you want.” I snapped my gaze back to his teal eyes and shook my head.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry for being so shitty to you.”

Eren gave a sad smile, his eyes still red and puffy from crying, “I guess it was just all a misunderstanding.”

I motioned with my head to his hand, frowning, “Go see Hanji and get that taken care of. No training for you today, alright?” Eren looked upset, but gave a slow nod. “Good, now go join the rest of the squad for breakfast.”

“Will you be joining us, as well, Levi?” Eren asked, rubbing one of his swollen eyes.

I shook my head, “No. I need to take care of some things before we start training. Go on.” I shooed him away with my hand. Eren chuckled and walked around me to the exit. I watched him walk out, sensing the hesitation he felt on leaving me behind. He slowed his steps, giving me one last look, and turned back to the exit.

When the door shut behind him, I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Ever since Eren came back into my life, I was happy. I thought that things would be the way it used to be like in the underground. But now… everything just seems so fucked up. My relationship with Eren has been so tense and difficult now, and that wasn’t what I wanted when we reunited. Seeing and talking to Eren made me feel…different and I didn’t know what to do after that night, especially. I freaked. I couldn’t even make eye contact with him without feeling so annoyed. Not with him, though, but with myself.

_“Do you like anyone?”_ Eren’s voice whispered in my head. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. I really needed to distract myself, but I couldn’t help but think over this conversation.

I closed my eyes and decided to picture a face. My mother’s face. The talk with Eren somehow brought up memories that I buried long ago, ones that have been nothing but painful. Although I don’t remember much, I do remember my mother’s long, beautiful, and dark hair that flawlessly flowed down her back. Her small charcoal eyes always gleamed when she smiled at me, while she would sing me songs to sleep. Before she died from sickness, she seemed to know the answers to everything, her smile and optimism never faltering.

I craned my neck and eyed the stone ceiling, still picturing my mother’s face. “ _Maman_ , what do I do?” I whispered. I didn’t realize that a tear was rolling down my cheek until my vision was blurred, triggering more tears to fall. “ _Maman…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi crying makes me want to cry ;3; 
> 
> Well, now we are starting to get a little into Levi's backstory and figuring out his feelings for Eren. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was written in such a messy fashion. Sorry for any mistakes I made, so I'll try to go over the chapter and fix any of them. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thank you and don't forget to follow me on tumblr: http://midnight--insanity.tumblr.com/  
> I'll try to update soon! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra confronts Eren. Levi gets annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok... Let me just say this. I'm like super exhausted but I really wanted to post this chapter, or else I will never post it. Enjoy the chapter and sorry if I missed any spelling or grammar mistakes. I blame exhaustion and I will eventually fix any mistakes I missed.

**Eren**

“Ah, it’s so hot today!” I chuckled at Petra’s expression of distraught as she fanned herself with only her hands. It was true, it was one of the hottest days and it so happens that we have to train with our gear today. She and I were the only ones outside, waiting for the rest of the squad to catch up. Petra had rushed me through breakfast today, exclaiming that she wanted to enjoy the outdoors with me, but she regretted it instantly once the heat hit her. I shielded my eyes with my hand and peered up at the clear sky, absorbing the sun’s rays. I use to miss staring at the sky when I lived underground, with how the sun felt on my skin, and watching birds fly so freely, or the clouds that painted the sky.

Days like these brings up memories of my mother. When she would hang our clothes to dry, sometimes she would grab a spare sheet and we’d sit outside together just to watch the sky. _Eren, what do you see today?_ My mom would always ask that question whenever there were clouds, and I would study the clouds for a moment before replying some random thing. She would always laugh or grin at my answers, as she would tuck her chestnut hair behind her ear. I would repeat her question and she would give me a smile, brush her fingers through my hair, and her response was always the same. _Freedom._

“Aren’t you hot, Eren?” Petra’s voice shook me from my thoughts and I turned to see the petite red-head furrowed her brows, grimacing.  I shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.”

Petra gave a small pout and crossed her arms, “You don’t seem very affected by the heat, though.”

I gave another shrug and smirked, “I actually love this kind of weather, so I’m not really bothered by it.” Although, even I can't deny this is one of the hottest days I have ever experienced.

She hummed, her eyes lowered to the grassy terrain. I knew there was something on her mind, probably in regards to Levi. Since the first day I met her, I had a suspicion that she was attracted to Levi. I would catch Petra stare at Levi or see her talk to him in an excited matter, with pure adoration on her eyes. It was obvious on her part. I honestly like Petra, but when I remember the possibility of her liking Levi, I tend to feel unfair resentment towards her. The rational side of my brain always try to convince myself that her feelings doesn’t make her a bad person, however jealousy was also a bitch.

Petra hasn’t said a word, but it was easy to read the uneasiness in her expression. I decided to break the silence, “Petra, just ask me already.”

She bit her lip and raised her amber eyes to meet mine, releasing a breath. She brought a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear and gave me a nervous smile. “Okay, I’ve been wondering this for a while now. Do you like the Captain?”

Bingo. I had a feeling she was going to ask that. Yet, that makes me wonder if I was too obvious about my feelings. Hanji had brought up the same topic just a couple days ago, but I knew her sharp mind can read people very easily. So I didn’t question it at the time. But now...

“‘Like’ doesn’t come close to how I feel,” I started, crossing my arms and meeting her gaze, causing her to fidget. It was better just to be honest about it, because I knew she wasn’t going to spread my secret. Weirdly enough, I trust her more than the other members than the squad. “Levi is more than my captain, he is special to me. I love him.” Petra’s eyes widened at my words and her cheeks slightly darkened. I continued, “Levi and I, we went through so much together…” I smiled, feeling my cheeks warmed.

“O-Oh, I figured as much,” Petra breathed out. “I’m sure you know I have feelings for him, as well, right?” I nodded, wondering just where this was going. Was she going to declare to be my rival?

She pulled at her collar, probably still uncomfortable from the heat, but gave me a reassuring smile. “Heh, don’t worry. No need to glare at me, Eren.” I didn’t realize my eyes were narrowed at her and my jaw was tightened. I softened my gaze, “Sorry.”

She gave a small giggle, “It’s okay. Normal reaction I suppose.” The petite walked up to me, gazing up at me, then suddenly wrapped her arms around my body. I didn’t have time to react, but she pulled me close to her and she got on her toes to kiss me on the cheek.

“Petra?!” I gasped, blushing from the notion. She slightly pulled away from my cheek, but still kept me encased in her arms. I couldn’t pull away, even if I wanted to. I was in complete shock. Despite her appearance, I always forget just how strong this woman can be.

She pulled me down further, as she leaned close to my ear. I could hear the satisfaction in her tone, “Looks like you have a chance then, Eren.” I frowned, confused by what she meant. “Wha-”

“Just what do you two think you are doing?” A deep voice from behind growled. I felt my body stiffen, while Petra released me, and stepped back. Petra shot me a look showing her fear, but still managed to stick her tongue out playfully. She then quickly changed her expression into a more serious one, slamming her fist over her heart.

“Captain, sir!” She shouted. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Did she just say “captain”?_ I internally freaked out.

I gulped and managed to spin on my heels, then saluted as well. I decided not to look at his piercing gaze that was on me and opted to look at the sky. Footsteps on the grass were heard, quickly approaching to where we stood, and I felt my hands becoming sweaty from nervousness. I could see from my peripheral vision the raven hair I know too well stop in front of me.

“Oi, Eren. If you wanted to fuck like bunnies with Petra, I suggest you do it in your free time. Although, this type of behavior is frowned upon,” Levi snarled. I felt my throat become dry and felt my body run cold from fear. I still avoided eye contact. I heard Levi click his tongue, “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” When I still refused to, hands fisted my collar and my body was yanked down. The force caused me to yelp and my eyes finally met grey. His expression was contorted in anger, his eyes studying mine. What I thought I would see in his eyes would be annoyance and anger, yet, I saw hurt instead.

“Sir, if I may…” Petra started, the distress evident in her voice. Levi flickered his eyes to behind me, focusing now on Petra. I silently released a breath, thanking Petra for distracting him. “What is it?” Levi demanded. I softly pulled against Levi’s grip, feeling my back ache in pain from bending down at an awkward angle. Levi frowned at me and loosened his grip, before turning his attention back on Petra.

“Well, you see sir,” She started again. I turned to face her, watching the scene unfold, and wondering just what will Petra say. Her gaze slowly turn to me, cheeks blossoming, and she began to fidget her hands. “You see, I was confessing to Eren and he rejected me.”

My mouth fell open, completely unable to speak. I could feel my eyes bulge out and I swore I just imagined her saying that. I turned to Levi to see if he heard the same thing as I did. It turned out I truly didn’t imagine it. Levi’s eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. He was utterly stunned.

Petra giggled, “Yes, you heard correct.” Levi coughed to clear his throat and narrowed his eyes at her. “Don’t you think he’s a little young for you, Petra?” he mumbled.

Petra tapped her chin with a finger, giving a thoughtful expression. She gave a low hum and smiled, “Well, sir. Don’t you think we are technically adults to give up our lives? Plus, I think Eren is very mature!” She winked at me as she said this and I smiled. I finally caught on to what she was trying to do. Yet, her plan will fail. She was trying to make Levi jealous, but I know Levi feels different about me.

Levi raised a brow, then turned to look behind him, “You hear that, Olou? Looks like Petra likes Eren and not you.” I turned back to see Olou frozen in place, his mouth opening and closing. Eld walked up next to him, clasping his shoulder with a sympathetic look, and Gunther was snickering, while trying to pat Olou’s back.

“I lost to that brat?!” Olou finally shouted, gritting his teeth.

I couldn’t help but finally crack up laughing, “Looks like you did!” Levi gave a grunt and clapped his hands together.

“Alright, enough of this. Everyone run six laps, then meet back here.” Levi commanded. After trying to regain our composures, we all saluted and proceeded to start running.

 

It was a tiring day and it was finally evening. Petra and I were in charge of cooking tonight, so we both met up in the kitchen to assess our choices. I grabbed the two white aprons that hung on the knob of the kitchen pantry. I handed one to Petra and we both pulled the aprons over our heads, tying the strings behind our backs.

“Petra, do you mind getting the cutting boards and knives? I’ll check the pantry what we have in stock,” I gestured to the pantry, while pulling out some bobby pins from my pockets. I brushed my hair with my fingers, pulling it back, then slipping the pins in.

“Eren, do you have to look so cute with your hair pulled back like that?” Petra whined and crossed her arms.

“Eh? I don’t look cute!” I exclaimed. Petra gave a pout, “You really do! I can never be that cute!”

I grumbled and waved her off, “Petra, we have to cook. Focus!” I could hear Petra whine some more, but she finally trotted off to retrieve the knives. After a few minutes, I was able to pull out some vegetables and spices. Meat was scarce for the past few days, so we planned to save it for another day.

“Oi, Petra! Looks like its vegetable stew tonight!” I shouted from the pantry. I didn’t bother to wait for her reply and carried the vegetables to the sink. I turned on the water and decided to wash the potatoes first.

Petra placed the cutting board next to the sink and readied her knife. I handed her the first potato and she began to peel. We soon got into a quiet rhythm, focused on prepping the ingredients. The silence went on for another few moments, until the petite woman broke the silence.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Petra started. “You do have a chance with the captain.” I paused washing the carrots. For a few seconds, all that could be heard was the water running.

I didn’t realize I was holding my breath, so I released it and tried to continue washing the carrots without saying a word. First Isabel, now Petra? I get that they want to make me feel better, but I rather not get my hopes up.

“Eren, I’m really trying not to get your hopes up to make you feel better.” Fuck, was she reading my mind? “Seeing Levi earlier proved it,” Petra nudged my shoulder. 

“Petra, stop. Levi will never see me more than just a little brother or now, maybe even a monster…” my voice cracked.

Petra grunted and raised her hand near my face, then flicked my cheek. I gave a small hiss and raised my hand to rub my cheek. Petra didn’t stop there. She flicked my ear, to my shoulder, then to my head.

“Petra, what the hell?” I gave her a glare, but she wasn’t fathomed by it. She proceeded to raise the knife from the cutting board and pointed it straight at me, “Look here, kid. I am literally letting you take the Captain for yourself, but that attitude has to stop.”

I gulped, highly aware of how that knife is inching closer to me. Petra gave me an innocent smile, but now I know that it’s anything but. “I see how close you two are. Anyone can see the tension between you two, so make a move Eren.” Her expression then turned to a glower, “Don’t let this go to waste. He was jealous earlier, I saw it in his eyes.”

I scoffed, “Maybe he likes you? Or maybe he was just annoyed in general? You’re looking way too much into it, Petra.” Petra rolled her eyes, “You are just so oblivious, Eren!”

I wanted this conversation to end, so I decided to go back to washing the vegetables. I heard Petra give a sigh and from the corner of my eye, I see her lowering the knife. Good, she got the hint.

“Just please try, Eren,” she gave a small whisper. I didn’t answer and we continued in an awkward silence as we cooked the stew.

 

**Levi**

There was tension between Eren and Petra during dinner. Petra would look his way or even try to start a conversation with him, but Eren wouldn’t even acknowledge her. I figured it had to do with earlier before training. I never would have guessed that Petra had a crush on Eren, given the circumstances. All of us are supposed to cut Eren down if he goes berserk, so it was a stupid thing to gain feelings for the person we have to possibly kill.

Although, seeing them right now makes me want to sympathize with her. What happened in the kitchen? Did she say something too far or was she being too pushy? Well, the kid is in love with someone else, so it’s not a surprise that he outright rejected her. I have yet to find out who, however. I suspect it’s his blonde friend, but I could be wrong. Eren refuses to tell me, always saying that he’s too embarrassed.

I looked at Petra and I was surprised to find her already staring at me. Intensely. I quirked a brow and her eyes flickered to Eren. I frowned, confused to what she was getting at. I glance at Eren, watching him stirring his stew, refusing to eat much. I looked back at Petra and she gave me a sad expression. Her eyes was full of guilt and I realized she wanted me to talk to him.

I sighed, annoyed that I had to play a part of this teen drama bullshit. However, I can’t have my squad continuing this tension or else it will cause some issues on the battlefield. I rest my chin on my hand, leaning on the table, contemplating on how I am to solve this drama. I watch Eren continue to play with his food, his eyes dull, and I couldn’t help but feel extremely annoyed.

“Oi, Eren. Don’t you waste our food, so stop playing with it or I’ll shove it down your throat,” annoyance evident in my tone. Eren jumped in his seat, almost knocking over his bowl, but managed to catch it before the stew spilled. His entrancing eyes slowly raised to meet mine and I felt a shiver go down my spine, but I forced myself to keep still. As of lately, his eyes have been having such an effect on me and it was leaving me in a flustered state. 

His full lips formed into a small pout and gave me a slow nod. “Meet me downstairs when you finished eating,” I gestured to his bowl and he turned to look at his still full bowl. I turned to Gunther who sat on the other side of Eren, “Make sure he finishes it, before he leaves.” I don’t even wait for his reply, quickly scooting back my chair and standing up. I grabbed the keys that lay beside my plate, and gave one last stare at Eren, only to find him staring back at me. I felt my chest constrict, feeling my body not wanting to move from his stare, but I forced my legs to move regardless.

As soon as I left the room, I leaned back against the wall and inhaled deeply. I released the breath after a few seconds. My chest still was aching and I couldn’t comprehend the reasoning why. Why is Eren having such an affect on me? It’s beginning to piss me off, honestly. I clenched my fists and lightly banged the back of my head on the stone wall. The frustration was starting to get to me and I desperately want to calm down.

I gave a loud groan, my voice echoing in the thin hall. I found myself raising my head to look out the window across from me. It was nothing but darkness outside, unable to shape out anything. I walked up to the window and carefully lift the hatch, then pushing the glass panes outward, feeling the cool breeze hit my face. I stared into the black abyss, finding myself to picture my mother, her face smiling at me as her eyes crinkle up from genuine happiness.

Ever since memories of my mother resurfaced in my mind, I often find myself wondering what answers she could possibly have for these conflicted emotions I have been feeling lately. When I was young, whenever I asked a question about something I had discovered in that moment, she always had an answer. She was able to respond effortlessly, as if she knew what I was going to ask. I now wonder what her response would be to the questions I feel now.

“ _Maman_ , what is it that’s causing me to feel so frustrated?” I found myself whispering, my throat becoming dry. I imagine her tapping her cheek, a habit she had when she was deep in thought before answering me. She would then snap her fingers and beamed down at me. _Levi, my beautiful son._

 I was too deep in thought, not even noticing the figure entering the hallway until I heard a voice that finally snapped me back to reality.

“Levi?” I turned to see Eren wearing a worried expression, his brows furrowed and his head tilted to the side. Suddenly, his eyes widened, making me wonder why he was so surprised. “Levi, you’re crying.” It was then I realized it wasn’t a question, but a statement. Then I felt it. The stray tear that fell down my cheek, to my neck, then disappearing beneath my collar.

“What the hell?” I choked out, my voice unexpectedly deciding to become hoarse. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand, hating the feeling of dried tears. I didn’t realize how much the thought of mother was affecting me. More tears fell and I extremely wished Eren wasn’t here to see me like this. “Eren, don’t look at me. Just forget what you saw,” I turned my back to him, feeling embarrassed.

“Levi, you really think I’m the type of person to let you cry by yourself?” Eren sounded offended. I wanted to answer but my wrist was snatched and I turned to yell at him, but his glare silenced me. He stared me down as if challenging me to talk back, and in any other case, I would. However, right now I feel extremely vulnerable and couldn’t help but stay silent. He whipped his body around and began to pull me in the opposite direction of his cell, making us speed walk down the halls. I wanted to ask where we’re we headed, but then I noticed my quarters was a mere few feet away.

We stopped at my door and Eren released my wrist, then held out his hand. I raised a brow, but didn’t argue, and unhooked the keys from my belt. When placed in his hands, Eren fumbled through the keys until finally pulling out the right one, and unlocked the door with a _click_. He handed back my keys and gestured for me to walk in first, then followed after me. After he closed the door behind us, he let out a huge sigh.

I walked over to my night stand beside my bed and placed my keys on top, then dropped down onto my bed, facing Eren with an expectant look. He shuffled his feet for a moment. I guess it was all impulse to come here on his part, but the kid didn’t think that far ahead. “So, what’s next Eren?” I broke the silence. He blinked and scratched the back of his head, giving an awkward chuckle.

“Well, I was hoping you tell me what’s been bothering you.”

I crossed my arms and looked away, feeling my pride broken down. “It’s nothing, brat.”

Eren gave a sarcastic laugh, “Sure. If it’s nothing, then why were you crying?” I shrugged, causing him to give an irritated sigh. “Levi, you have nothing to be afraid of. You can talk to me,” he frowned.

I shifted my eyes to meet his, watching his search for something in mine. I clicked my tongue and pursed my lips, “Look, you’re wasting your time. Why don’t I just take you to bed?” I closed my eyes, feeling a headache coming from crying.

I opened my eyes to the sound of steps and quickly, I was pushed back onto my bed, arms wrapped around, and I gave a loud _oomph._ Eren’s face rested in the crook of my neck and his body heat radiated, spreading the warmth to mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist, remembering that he often had done this to me for comfort when he was a child. His hold tightened and he pressed against my chest more, causing my chest to flutter. “Levi,” he whined, and I gave a chuckle. I hummed and he wiggled a bit more, and I began to realize that this position wasn’t appropriate now that Eren was grown. I was ready to push him off, but he sensed my intended actions, and he pressed his body against me even more. “Don’t you dare. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this?”

My breath was taken away by his words and I felt my cheeks warm. I raised one hand and slid my fingers into his soft, chestnut hair. “So, what held you back for so long?” I decided to ask. Despite how wrong this position may seem, I had to admit to myself that I missed Eren clinging on to me like this. Of course, I’m not going to tell him that.

“I thought you would still think of me as a child,” Eren whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck and I shivered.

“You still are,” I clicked my tongue, poking his side. I could feel him pout against my neck and gave a grunt.

“Change of topic, you still haven’t told me what’s wrong.” Fuck, I was hoping he would forget. “Don’t let your pride get in the way, Captain,” Eren smirked.

“I told you not to call me that when it’s just us,” I pulled his hair, causing him to yelp in pain.

“Okay, sorry!” I loosened my hold on his hair.

I massaged his scalp with my fingertips, hearing him hum in appreciation. I stared at the ceiling, wondering where to begin. “Well, I recently recalled the memories of my mother,” I began. Eren was quiet, so I took that as a sign to continue. “It isn’t anything big, but the memories of her brought up some pain that I tried to forget long ago.”

“What happened to her?” Eren whispered.

I stayed quiet for a short moment, remembering what had happened when I was a child. “I didn’t know this at the time, but as I grew up, I finally realized. She always had men over and she would tell me to play outside our home until a man would leave. She had sold herself to support us and make sure I ate.”

I closed my eyes, picturing her tired eyes and her sad smile after a man would leave. “We lived in the underground, so food was hard to come by. She hardly ever ate, so eventually her body became too weak, causing her to become extremely sick.” I felt my eyes water and I took a deep breath. “Of course, we didn’t have money for the medicine she needed. Despite the fact she was dying, she never failed to smile and made sure I ate.”

“That is, until she died. One day, she didn’t wake up. And being the stubborn kid, I was hoping that she would wake up eventually. As she wasted away on the bed she died on, I did too, because I was in denial that she had truly died. I was malnourished and on the brink of dying, eventually accepting death.” I paused. The tears were threatening to spill and I didn’t want them to fall.

Eren finally spoke, “And then?” “I don’t remember,” I lied. He didn’t have to know how I became the killer he knew me as. Of course, Eren was perceptive.

“You’re lying, Levi.”

“Tch. Look, I’m not ready to open up for the rest,” I said truthfully. I twisted my neck and tried to see his expression, but he was too nestled in my neck.

Eren groaned, “Fine.” I chuckled and rubbed small circles on his back, causing him to squirm.

We laid there in silence and I couldn’t deny that I enjoyed cuddling with Eren. It was comforting and it made me feel happy. I honestly didn’t want this to end.

Eren moved away from my neck and lifted himself onto his palms, making me fear that he wanted to get off, but he made no effort to. Instead, he gaze down at me with a sad smile, his eyes shone with tears.

“It’s okay to miss her. I still have nightmares about mine to this day,” he sniffed. His lips trembled and tears began to fall, splashing against my cheeks. “You know it’s okay to cry around me, because I would never think less of you.”

“Eren, don’t worry. I’m okay now,” I cooed to him softly and he gave a hiccup in response.

I brought both hands up to his face and used my thumbs to wipe away his tears. His breath hitched and I grasped just how intimate this was. However, I didn’t care. I didn’t want this to end. Eren leaned into one of my palms, slowly rubbing his cheek against it with a low hum of content. His eyes never left mine and I could feel my heart hammer against my chest, feeling once again entranced by his aqua eyes.

“Levi,” he breathed, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I moved my gaze to his plump lips, looking so openly inviting. Eren gasped lightly and I looked at him to see him flushed and his eyes were on my lips, as well. “ _Levi_ ,” He said again and I could feel my breathing become almost erratic.

“Yes?’ I breathed out. It was extremely hard to breathe now and I was actually anticipating to what may happen next.

Eren licked his lips and I couldn’t help but focus on the pink muscle that so quickly disappeared into his mouth. Fuck, what is wrong with me? I slowly lowered my hands down to his hips, memorizing all the dips and curves of his body. When I met his hips, I had to forcibly stop my hands from going any further.

Eren gave an almost inaudible groan, but I managed to hear it. His face was entirely flushed and that was a beautiful sight. The red in his cheeks contrasting his aqua eyes. I began to softly rub his sides and, without realizing, I was pulling his hips against mine. The teen gave a gasp, his eyes widening and his back arching.

“Ah! Levi?” Eren choked out and I could feel my pants tightening. That’s when I felt myself snap and I pushed Eren off to the side, causing him to squeak. I shot up onto my feet, unable to face Eren. Guilt was beginning to constrict my chest and I was relieved that I had stopped myself from going any further. My mind wasn’t clear and it was obvious that I was confused.

“It’s time that I take you to bed, Eren,” I managed to say, still having my back to him. “But-” I cut him off, “Let’s go.”

Eren sighed and I could hear the bed creak as he got off. He brushed past me and exited the room without a word. I grabbed the keys before leaving the room and locked the door behind us. The walk was quiet for the entire trip to the cellar, the tension heavy in the air. Eren walked ahead of me and I could see his head hung low, shoulders tense. I wanted to say something. Anything. Yet, I couldn’t bring myself to due to the guilt that was clouding my mind.

We finally reached his cell and Eren proceeded to walk in without even looking at me. It seems this tension seems to be a routine for us now, sadly. I closed the metal door, locking it, and looked through the metal bars. Eren was sitting at the edge of his bed, biting his lip, as he was unbuckling the straps on his uniform.

“Goodnight, Eren,” I said, causing him to glance up at me. I expected him to ignore me in response. I wouldn’t blame him, after all. I probably freaked him out with that stunt I pulled. I practically let myself take advantage of the kid, just because I was probably wanting some type of comfort to forget.

“Goodnight, Levi!” Eren exclaimed, giving me a toothy smile. I searched his eyes for any indication of disgust, seeing that his smile didn’t reach his eyes. However, I couldn’t tell what emotion was held in his eyes. I decided to give it a rest and head back. 

After a few minutes, I was almost to my room until I remembered dinner. Petra had asked me to talk to Eren for her. I contemplated on whether to save it for the morning or just to head back. I decided on the latter, knowing that Petra would annoy me about it first thing in the morning. I groaned and spun on me heel. I walked down the barely lit stairway into the cold basement. I was annoyed that Petra dragged me into this mess when it was their problem, not mine. Yet, I couldn’t help but feel relieved when Petra informed me that Eren turned her down. Seeing her cling onto him like that made me want to shove her off and hold Eren. I felt a huge amount of possessiveness on Eren, especially since I was closest to Eren.

However, Eren was already in love with someone. I had no right to feel such things. Which brings me to the question. Just what is Eren to me? I had automatically thought of him as a younger brother, but as of lately, it wasn’t brotherly feelings I had for him. Especially what happened almost thirty minutes ago. Was it maybe that I was just lonely? No, I never cared to have one night stands when I witnessed my mother having to suffer such acts.

A voice broke my thoughts and I realized that I was almost to his cell. Eren probably heard me coming. I opened my mouth to call out for him, but then I heard my name being called out with a groan. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Is Eren feeling alright? Just when I reached his cell, I could hear heavy breathing and I felt my body halt.

“ _Ah! Mmm, Levi!_ ” I couldn’t move my feet forward. My throat suddenly became dry and I felt my heart quickening its pace. “ _Hah, hnn! Oh, fuck! Levi, Levi!_ ” Eren was shouting with moans in between each word. Holy fuck, was Eren masturbating?!

To answer my question, I peeked around to look into the dark cell. However, the lit candle was able to give enough light for the scene unfolding in front of me. Eren was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall, and his neck craned with his head also against the wall. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open as he moaned and panted. His long legs were spread open languidly on the bed and his hand was fisted around his dripping cock, while the other was pinching one of the pink buds on his chest, causing him to moan even louder.

My eyes widened and I could feel my breath being taken away by the sight. I couldn’t deny it, it was incredibly hot to see him like this. He continued to moan my name, and fuck, it did things to me. I watched him jerk himself roughly and he raised the other hand from his nipple to his mouth, sticking two fingers into his mouth. He stuck out his tongue, sucking, licking, and moaning around his fingers. I watched saliva spilling out of his mouth and he moaned even louder.

He quickened his pace and his body jerked backwards, his head banging on the stone wall, but it didn’t seem to faze him. I felt my cock straining against my pants and I wanted to release it so badly, just so I could masturbate to Eren. However, I shook my head just to regain control. Eren doesn’t know I’m here and I need to leave before he notices that he has an audience. The young soldier crying for my name made me want to think otherwise, but I need to think about what I just witnessed.

So I forced my body to move and I quickly fled the scene, making sure to be as silent as possible. However, just based on how loud Eren was, I doubt he heard me at all. It was awkward walking back to my room due to how hard my cock was, but I tried to ignore it. I shouldn’t be this turned on by Eren, the same person as the kid I cared for in the underground. The guilt was coming back to flood my mind, but I continued to focus on reaching my room. I needed to be far away from Eren as much as possible.

I finally reached my room, quickly unlocking the door, and slamming it behind me. I threw the keys onto my bed and rushed for the bathroom. I turned on the sink faucet and splashed the cold water onto my face, uncaring on how wet my clothes were getting. I just desperately needed to snap out of it.

After a few more splashes of water, I turned off the water. I raised my head to look at my reflection in the mirror that hung over the sink. I was still panting and cheeks still flushed. Water dripped from my wet hair that now stuck to my forehead. Scenes from moments before flashed into my mind and I clung on to the sides of the sink with my hands tightly. I gulped. It all made sense now. Everything did.

“Eren is in love with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides behind my baby* Ok I'm super embarrassed about my horribly written smutty scene. I don't really know how to write that kinda stuff, but I tried. 
> 
> But anyhoo, so Levi figures out who Eren is in love with and he is still being stubborn about coming to terms with his feelings. >.>  
> Let me know what you guys think and if I need to fix any mistakes! I'm sorry that I don't give these poor babies a break from all this tension!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't look at Eren the same way. Jealousy is on the rise. 104th squad return!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been working on this chapter for months and I feel horrible for not updating in ages! Things happened like moving again and working non stop, including being a mama 24/7. I am not completely happy with how this chapter turned out, but I wanting to post it for you guys anyways... Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd as always

**Levi**

I couldn’t sleep. Not for even a minute, all because of what I witnessed last night. I honestly don’t even know if it really happened. Or more like, I hoped it didn’t happen. Oh, but it did. It was too vivid for me to make it up in my mind and I don’t even know how to feel about it. Part of me wants to forget it ever happened, but another part is excited. I needed to talk to someone about this, because I don’t know what to do in this situation.

A knock on my door startled me from my conflicted thoughts. “Sir, it’s Gunther. I believe it’s my turn to release Eren,” Gunther’s voice can be heard behind the door. Hearing Eren’s name automatically made me recall the memories of last night, but now wasn’t the time. I shook my head and pulled off the sheets. I swung my legs over the bed and stretched my back with my arms over my head, giving a low grunt.

“Sir, did you hear me?” Gunther inquired and I forced myself to roll my eyes.

“Yeah, heard you the first time!” I got off the bed and grabbed the keys off my nightstand, then proceeded to walk to my door. I swung the door open to see Gunther standing in a stiff manner, hands behind his back.

I dangled the keys in front of him and he took them out of my hand, but still continued to stand there. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. “What? You can go now.”

He cleared his throat, “Well, Petra wants permission to speak with you in the mess hall, sir. She mentioned she has something to discuss with you?”

Ah, fuck. I promised to settle things between her and Eren. I was going to…but  then _that_ happened. I nodded and waved him off, closing the door before he could say anything. I slumped against the door and slowly slid to the floor. I rather be slicing titans than dealing with this.

After showering and getting dressed, I reluctantly started heading to the dining hall. I dreaded having the talk with Petra and having to see Eren. Since they are both in charge of meals, I know right now they are together, probably being awkward little shits after yesterday. I sighed inwardly and was tempted to go back to my room. However, I reluctantly kept moving forward.

I opened the door to the mess hall to see my squad and Hanji sitting at the table, chatting amongst each other, while Petra and Eren are serving their food. Eren glanced up at me and we locked eyes. He gave me a smile with his eyes softening and I felt my heart skip a beat. I forced myself to acknowledge him with a nod and he nodded back before returning serving everyone. I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding and brushed back my bangs with the tips of my fingers.

“Oi, Levi! Come and sit with us,” Hanji waved enthusiastically from her seat. I rolled my eyes, but walked towards the table regardless, pulling a chair out. As I sat down, I raised my eyes to look at the brunette, who sat across from me. She was laughing as she was teasing Petra about something, but I cleared my throat. I caught her attention and her smile began to fade.

“Hanji, we need to talk,” I stated, after Petra was out of earshot.

Hanji blinked, then raised her hand to remove her glasses, and used the end of her shirt to clean them. She raised her dark eyes to meet mine, a frown apparent on her face, “You know, it must be pretty serious if you actually addressed me by name.” She sighed and put on her glasses, “Well, we can talk before we departure back to the meeting with Erwin.” I nodded.

A bowl was suddenly placed in front of me and I glanced up to see Petra. Oh, yeah. She wanted to talk with me as well. She gave me a strained smile, “Sir, may we talk?”

“Yeah, after breakfast-”

“Possibly now,” Petra interrupted. I sighed and reluctantly scooted back my chair. I noticed Hanji gave me a curious look, but I ignored her. “I promise it’ll be quick,” Petra thinned her lips. She turned and rushed to the door.

I followed her out the door and we both stood in the hallway in awkward silence. I decided to break the silence.

“What is it, Petra?” my voice had seem to startle her a bit, causing her to jump.

She regained composure and drew out a breath, “Well, I was going to ask if you were able to talk to Eren at all last night.” She nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and slowly raised her amber eyes to meet mine.

I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall, and closed my eyes, “To be honest with you, I haven’t. Things…came up.”

Petra hummed. I opened my eyes to see her tap her chin with curiosity in her eyes. “Well, it’s strange then…” She muttered.

I raised a brow, “What is?”

“If you couldn’t talk to him, then I wonder if he decided to talk to me on his own then,” Petra smiled softly. “Well, I’m glad it’s all settled, then. I’m sorry for wasting your time, Captain.” She started to turn to the door, but I stopped her.

“Wait,” I started. Petra turned back to face me once more, her brows furrowed. “I wanted to know if you are still going to pursue after him.”

Petra blinked, her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She closed it and shook her head. “No, I don’t believe I will,” the young soldier said.

“Why do you like him in the first place?” I heard myself whisper. Why do I even want to know? Where am I even going with this?

Petra tapped her cheek, thinking about her answer. She grinned and shrugged, “It’s hard not to fall for him, you know? His eyes for one thing.” I hummed. Even I know that’s a given. She continued, “Eren is also very sweet and caring, as well as, his determination is something to admire. To be honest, I envy him in that aspect.” Everything she said was spot on and I couldn’t help but feel annoyed that she felt that way about Eren.

Petra went silent for a moment, crossing her arms across her chest, and drew out a breath. “Captain, can I ask something?”

“What?” I frowned.

Petra took a deep breath, “Were you jealous of me kissing Eren?” I stayed quiet for a moment, processing her words over and over in my head. Was I? Is this why I feel so annoyed with her?  was it ever since I witnessed them?

I finally regained control of myself and shook my head, “No, why would I be?” I tried to wear the same uninterested expression I usually wear.

Petra gave me a disbelieving look, but nodded with a fake smile, “Sorry, it was stupid of me to ask. Let’s have breakfast, okay?” I was relieved that this conversation was over, but I remembered now that I have to face Eren now.

Breakfast surprisingly went smoothly. Eren had sat with the squad at the other end of the table, distracted by their banter and jokes. Hanji, however, had kept giving me worried glances and I could only dismiss her for the time being. I wasn’t looking forward to talking to her about this, but I am in desperate need for advice, so I have no other choice.

After breakfast, everyone was readying themselves and their horses for the trip to headquarters. Erwin had sent a letter saying that he was able to recruit new soldiers into the Survey Corps and wanted to discuss his plans with Hanji and I urgently. I was curious to what plans he may have, especially on how he plans to use Eren. Speaking of the teen, it was time to talk to Hanji about him.

I glanced around and spotted her leaning against a tree, peeling an apple with a small knife. She took a couple of bites, then gave the rest to her horse. She noticed me staring and she gestured me over to her.

“Yo, Levi” she waved, as I walked up to her. “So what is it you need to talk about? We have a few minutes before we get up and going.”

I sighed and leaned on the same tree as her, letting my head fall back on to the trunk with a loud _thump_. I started to open my mouth but she interrupted me, “Let me guess, it’s Eren.” I whipped my head to face her, about to ask how she knew, but once again beat me to it. “How did I know? It’s obvious how you tense up around him,” she gave a chuckle.

I felt my eye twitch, “Can you let me talk, please?”

“Hmm, I guess I can.”

“Idiot,” I mumbled. “Anyways, I found out a secret about Eren.”

“Oh? Did you finally figure out that the boy has hardcore feelings for you after all this time?”

“Yeah and I- wait, how did you know?” I crossed my arms and scrutinized her reaction.

She only snorted and pointed at her eyes with a finger, “Anyone can see that the poor boy is in deep, Levi.” She snickered and then pointed at me, “Well, anyone except you.”

I growled with frustration and gave her a light shove, “Oi, watch your mouth!”

“Aha, it’s true!” The brunette cackled and I could only stare at her until she finished. Her laughter died down and straightened her posture, “So, how did you finally figure it out?”

I couldn’t help the heat rising up to my cheeks as I recall last night’s events. “Well, let’s just say I caught him…”

Hanji furrowed her brows, “Caught him? Doing what? Spill it!” She gave me a wide grin and leaned closer.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, “Well, I went back down to his cell to talk to him about something and that’s when…” I paused and looked up at the curious brunette, “Well, that’s when I caught him masturbating to me, moaning my name and everything.”

“Aaahh!” Hanji suddenly squealed and clapped her hands. I raised a brow and looked to see if anyone was watching us, but everyone seemed to still be readying their horses. Suddenly, I felt two hands clapped my shoulders and I was mere inches away from Hanji’s. She wore a wide grin and her dark eyes shined with excitement, “Levi, you have to be honest! Did you like it?”

I squeezed a hand between our faces and shoved her away, growling, “Shit glasses, have you ever heard of personal space?” She yelped and pried my hand off her face.

“Don’t avoid the question,” she grunted with a small pout.

Well, can’t say I didn’t try. I gave a low sigh of defeat, knowing the squad leader will never let it go. “Well, that’s the problem I’m having with myself…” Hanji motioned with her hand for me to continue. “Fuck, Hanji. I wanted to take the kid right then and there. I was excited by watching him and, fuck, I almost even kissed him before I took him to his cell!” I couldn’t help but cover my eyes with one hand from embarrassment, giving a low groan. However, I could feel Hanji’s eyes watching me intensely.

“So, why didn’t you?” she inquired.

I groaned again, “Isn’t it obvious? He’s a kid and I’m his superior, so it can’t…it just can’t.”

I felt a hand pull mine away from my face and my eyes met brown. Hanji frowned and her eyes were glaring into mine. “What?” I asked, feeling more exasperated than before.

“Levi, you’re a fighter. Since I’ve first met you, you never let anything stand in your way of getting what you want,” she said. “Yet, why are you stopping yourself from this? Do you feel the same way about him?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but I noticed in my peripheral vision that someone was approaching. We both turned to see Eld walking up to us, with Gunther following closely behind.

“Sir, we wanted to inform you that we’re ready to depart!” the tall blonde saluted. I nodded and turned to see Hanji mouthing “we’ll talk later”, as she turned to finish readying her horse. I sighed from relief of not having to continue this, but I knew it was far from over.

As I begun to head over to my own horse, Hanji pulled on my cloak and whispered, "Maybe you should talk to Erwin about this, as well..."

"We'll see," I muttered and she released her hold. Maybe she was right. Erwin was trustworthy and perhaps, he has an idea to handle this. However, Hanji's words rung in my head continuously. How do I feel about Eren?

I looked at Eren, who was a few yards away from me, petting his horse on its mane with a smile or adoration. I couldn't help the twitch of my lips and continued to watch him for another moment. Maybe there was something there. However, I couldn't help but see him as the same small kid that I took in years ago. Although, I can't deny that Eren certainly has matured in more ways than one.

Images of last night flashed back into my mind and I could feel myself become hot. I growled and shook my head, attempting to think of anything but Eren. Maybe I was in deeper trouble than I thought.

**Eren**

The trip to HQ took hours. By the time we’ve arrived, the sun was scorching us with heat, causing all of us to die of thirst and heat exhaustion. When we arrived, I was excited to finally stretch my legs and get ahold of water, as well as the whole squad. Apparently Levi and Hanji have a meeting with the commander about some plans on getting into my father's basement and how to utilize my titan ability. Training has been difficult, but I felt like I was finally getting the hang of it. Of course, I almost startled everyone, including myself, by shifting accident, causing the whole squad to draw their blades on me a couple of weeks ago.

It opened my eyes at that time that even though everyone was so kind, their purpose was to strike me down if I ever lose control. Of course, everyone apologized after the incident when Levi convinced them I wasn't a threat. Yet, it makes wonder if they even truly welcome me or care for me. I like to think at least Petra, since she wants to help me get together with Levi, but I wasn't one to make the same mistake twice. I think.

“Eren, how are you feeling?” Petra’s voice cut into my thoughts and I whipped my body around to face the petite woman. I shrugged, “I feel kinda stiff, but just happy to be able to move around, finally!”

Petra nodded with a smile, “Yeah, definitely! Since we have time to kill, maybe we could all browse the shops until the captain and squad leader are finished?” “Yeah, I’m okay with that!” I exclaimed.

“Oi, brat! Tone it down, will ya? You’re being too loud!” Olou came up behind Petra and grimaced at my direction. Petra and I rolled our eyes, while Petra additionally gave an elbow jab to his chest, causing him to bite his tongue. He gave a small cry and clasped his hands over his mouth.

I snickered, “Nice one, Petra.” Petra giggled and gave a triumphant smile. “Shall we get going?” I nodded my head to the main road.

“Yep, let’s get going!” I offered my arm to her and she wrapped her arm around it. She turned back to look at Olou and stuck her tongue out, “See you!”

I smirked and I practically saw the man’s heart shattered as his eyes focused on our linked arms. In a way, I felt kinda guilty, but it was rare for me to mess with someone, so it was worth his reaction.

Petra and I glanced around the small shops along the main road, stopping here and there. We even stopped by a small boutique and she tried on some clothes, while I gave my opinions. She bought a scarf in the end. “It’s starting to get cool at night,” she explained. It was true and it made me stop before the exit.

“Eren?” Petra tilted her head to the side with confusion.

I smiled, “I think I might get a scarf, too.” So we both went to all the scarves that were folded neatly on a table and I took my time looking at each selection. An aqua-colored scarf caught my eye and I reached for it to get a closer look.

“Oh, Eren! That one is perfect for you!” Petra said in awe. “It matches your eyes!” I stretched the article and wrapped it around my neck, then finished by evening it out.

“It looks okay?” I asked, posing for Petra to see.

“Yup, definitely the one for you!” she reassured with a clap of her hands.

I reached into my pockets and paid the owner, leaving the scarf on. We did very little shopping after that, only buying some fruit enough for the whole squad. The sun was beginning to set and the shops were closing up, so I offered my arm once again to Petra and she happily took it.

We talked about random subjects, but mainly about her father back home. She mentioned that there were many times she was homesick and it made me wonder how Mikasa and Armin were doing.

Did they join the Survey Corps? Were they and everyone else doing okay? It’s been almost a month since I’ve last seen everyone and the last time wasn’t the most pleasant of times.

“Eren?” I snapped out of my thought and tried to give her a reassuring smile, patting her arm.

“Ah, it’s nothing. Just wondering how my friends are doing,” I gave a dry laugh. Petra opened her mouth, but it seemed like she decided against saying anything to my relief.

We finally made it back to headquarters and the squad were outside, chatting animatedly.

“Ah, there you two are!” Eld waved at us as we joined them. I gave him a toothy grin and waved with my free hand.

“Were you guys on a date?” Gunther asked with genuine curiosity. I swore I saw Olou fuming at that.

“Oh, a friendly date was all it was!” Petra laughed and I only shrugged, not knowing what to say. “Are the captain and Hanji done with the meeting?”

The dark haired man shook his head and placed his hands on his hips, “I don’t know how much longer it’ll be. Hopefully, soon.” Just as he finished that sentence, the doors opened with a loud creak.

Hanji and Levi both exited the doors, with Commander Erwin following behind with his arms crossed behind him in a stiff manner. All of us turned to look at them, not managing to say a word.

The three veterans huddled close and spoke in hushed voices, but Hanji cackled loudly and smacked her knee hysterically. The squad looked at each other with raised brows, but I focused on Levi, who was smiling with a shake of his head, looking at the commander. That’s when I felt the spark of jealousy hit me and I automatically clenched my fists.

“Erwin, who knew you had a sense of humor?” Hanji laughed. Erwin merely smiled and I hated just how perfect that man looked. Fuck, jealousy was a bitch. It didn’t help that Levi kept on smiling, which he hardly ever did. Yet, there he was, smiling at Erwin, and I hated that it wasn’t directed at me. I wanted to go over there and pull Levi away, but that would probably end with me getting a kick in a shin or something along those lines.

“Eren, your inner monster is showing,” Petra hissed. I flinched at her words, automatically assuming she meant me being a titan, but then it took me a moment she meant my jealousy. I took a deep breath and exhaled, trying regain my composure. I felt Petra move closer to me, practically leaving no space between us. “Two can play at the game, right?” the petite soldier smirked up at me and I blinked in surprise.

“Petra?” I squeaked. “Just follow along,” she squeezed my arm in warning.

She took a deep breath and then giggled loud enough for everyone to hear, catching me off guard. “Oh, Eren, you’re so funny!” I blinked at her, wondering what was going through her mind, but she then dug her nails into my arm. Oh, right, play along.

I gave a fake laugh and rubbed the back of my head with my free hand, “Eh? What can I say? Horseface had it coming!” Holy fuck, what are we even doing? I could feel everyone’s eyes on us, but I noticed Levi looking at us, as well. So maybe this will actually work.

Petra pressed her chest against my arm and I couldn’t help but blush at that notion. Petra gave me a wink for only me to see and I honestly felt like dying in that moment. It didn’t help that Olou looked like he wanted to rip my head off.

“Eren, thank you for the date. I had a wonderful time,” Petra gave me a sincere smile and I smiled back.

“I’m glad… I had a great time, too, Petra.” I meant those words, but I know we're playing it up right now. “Maybe we can do that again, sometime?”

Petra hugged my arm even more and nodded, “I’d love that!”

Suddenly, a strong force pulled me back, forcing Petra and me to separate. “Oi,” a deep voice called and I could feel chills run up my spine. Levi pulled me back next to him and glanced at the both of us.

“Enough with the lovey-dovey crap. It’s time to get your shit and leave,” Levi said in finality. I gulped, but Petra finally managed to say something.

“Yes, sir!” she saluted and scurried off to her horse, after giving me a worried expression. I looked up to find that the rest of the squad were following Petra’s footsteps, leaving me alone with the corporal.

The tension was thick between us, feeling Levi’s eyes on me. I couldn’t force myself to look back and instead, focused on the ground.

“Hey,” his voice started. “Are you and Petra…”

“Eren!” Another voice cut in and I turned to see Armin and Mikasa running our way.

Grateful for the distraction, yet happy to see my best friends had me grinning widely. “Hey!” I waved. I started to step toward their way, but halted. I turned back to Levi, “Is it okay I can say hi, real quickly?”

Levi scoffed and shooed me off, “Fine, but hurry. We have to go.”

I nodded and hustled to my friends. The three of us collided into a group hug and it felt so nice to have them right here with me.

“Eren, we missed you,” Armin gazed up at me with his bright eyes. Mikasa hummed in agreement.

I chuckled, “I missed you guys so much, too.” I embraced them with another hug and I wished it didn’t end. We finally pulled apart and they both seemed relieved to see me. I then suddenly realized something. “Wait, what are you guys doing here?”

“We joined the Survey Corps,” Mikasa simply stated. Armin beamed proudly beside her.

“That’s great! And the others?” I asked expectantly.

“We joined, too,” an exasperated voice said and I looked up to see the two-toned teen walking up to us with the rest of my friends.

“Jean! Connie! Everyone! I thought-” I started.

“Eren, my man!” Connie ran up to me and gave me a high five. “We decided to follow your footsteps! No titans can change my mind!”

“Eh, but Connie! You looked like you were going to cry!” the brunette, Sasha, exclaimed. Connie blushed and struggled to speak.

“I thought I saw potato girl almost shit her pants, though,” Jean drawled out, causing Sasha to become flustered and punch the two-toned male on his back. Jean howled from the pain and soon, the two were arguing.

I laughed at the scene unfolding and took the few minutes to catch up with them. I found out some good and bad news, one of them being Marco found dead in Trost. I felt myself becoming dreaded with guilt, feeling suddenly responsible for many deaths that day.

"Oi, don't let us down," Jean gave me a determined look, raising a closed fist in front of him. "Promise me you'll avenge Marco's death?" I thinned my lips, but bumped his fist with mine regardless. He gave a dry laugh and smirked, "I'll hold you to it, suicidal bastard." He turned his back to me and gave a final wave.

I gulped, feeling the guilt continuing to eat me alive. "Shit," I hissed. Mikasa stepped in front of me, giving me a warm smile that was seeming more rare these days.

“Eren, it’s not your fault,” Mikasa placed a warm hand on my cheek. “We’re in this together.”

I grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. I heard a cough from behind and forgot that the whole squad was waiting for me to leave. “Hey everyone, it’s time for me to go.” My friends groaned, but said their goodbyes with hugs.

Mikasa gave me a  her own warm hug, “We’ll see you soon, Eren. Please stay safe.” I nodded and patted her head gently, “I promise.” She blushed, hiding her face beneath the red scarf I've given her so many years ago, but gave a final nod.

Armin came up to me next and gave me a sad smile, “Eren, remember your promise.” I grinned, “Of course!” The small blonde suddenly leaped forward and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me in tightly. I automatically wrapped my arms around him and I could feel his body shaking. “Armin?”

“I miss you, is all,” he replied, softly. "I worry about you all the time..." He pulled away, but his arms were still wrapped around my neck. He gazed up at me with worried eyes and light pink dusted on his cheeks, from probably the cool air. “See you soon?” he whispered, his eyes gleamed hopefully.

“Yeah, see you soon,” I whispered back. He released me and I gave them both one last smile. “I’ll miss you guys, so take care.” They waved and I turned my back to them. I looked up to see Levi looking at me with an impatient look and I gave him an apologetic smile.

I ran up beside him, "Hey, I'm sorry for taking so long."

Levi gave a grunt, "Took you long enough. Holding everyone back."

I chuckled, "Sorry, sorry. I was just happy to see them."

"Yeah,  heard they were the new recruits that Erwin was talking about," Levi hummed. "You'll see them soon. In a week to be exact."

I halted in my tacks, causing Levi to stop as well. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really," the raven rolled his eyes. "Now get your scrawny legs going. We've gotta go."

I puffed out my cheeks at his insult, "My legs are not scrawny! I have a fair amount of muscle, you know." Levi murmured something  incoherently. "What?" I huffed.

"Nothing."

"'Nothing' my ass," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, brat?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," Levi smirked.

It was quiet for a moment, only the sound of our footsteps, as we walked back to the horse stables. Until Levi cleared his throat. "So you and Petra, huh?"

"Eh?" I turned my head to look at him in disbelief.

The short man shifted his eyes to look at me and I quickly looked away. "I heard you guys went on a date, am I right?" I nodded quickly, unable to speak. "Interesting, I thought you didn't see her like that. In fact, what about the mysterious person you're in love with?"

"Petra and I are friends," I murmured. "I can't think of her like that when I still love him..."

Levi suddenly coughed and looked away. "Tell me about them, then. You never told me what you love about them."

I couldn't help but blush. If I answered his question, in a way, I'd be confessing to him. "Well," I started. "I don't know where to start. I suppose it would be his caring personality."

Levi snorted and I paused to give him a look of confusion. He only waved me off, "Sorry, continue."

"Anyways, he's a very caring person, but dislikes showing it. He's very strong and independent in many ways, and I admire him for that. He inspires me a lot." I could feel my cheeks become hot, but nonetheless continued, "But he doesn't see me that way, aha." I gave a dry laugh and averted my eyes.

Levi was quiet for a long moment. He stared straight ahead, lips thinned, "Funny, I always knew you as a stubborn shit who doesn't quit. Yet here you are, giving up."

I bit my lip, knowing he was right. "You're right, Levi, but I know this is a lost cause and I'm smart enough to realize that."

Levi stopped in his tracks, causing me to stop abruptly. He looked up at me with a disappointed frown. Just when I was about to call his name, he cut me off, "Don't give up, Eren." He raised his hand and threaded his fingers through my hair, sending shivers down my spine. I was beginning to revel the feeling of his long fingers, but those same fingers suddenly yanked my head down until our foreheads were touching, feeling our breaths intermingle.

 His eyes stared hard into mine and I wanted to look away automatically from embarrassment, but his eyes seemed like they were challenging me to not look away. "Eren, you are not a quitter. Fucking charm this guy with all you got until he gives in, or until he tells you to fuck off. Whatever happens, don't you dare give up," Levi patted my head softly and I felt a very thick lump in my throat, so all I could do was nod.

He released me and pulled away, "By the way, we're here. Get your horse and let's get going." I stood there dumbfounded after that small speech, watching him walk towards the stables. Just why was he so passionate about this? He doesn't know...does he?

I stared at Levi for a moment, remembering how he was laughing so easily with the commander. I felt my chest constricting. "Levi, can I ask you a question?."

"Can it wait? You can ask me when we get back," Levi huffed. He climbed onto his horse, "I think we made everyone wait long enough. Make sure you stay close behind me."

I sighed, walking over to my horse. I lifted myself onto my horse after untying him from his stable, giving him a soft pat. "Ok, let's go-"

 "By the way, Eren..." Levi started. I looked ahead of me, finding to see Levi looking over his shoulder with a small smirk. I furrowed my brows, confused on why he was smirking at me. Did I do something funny? "That scarf really suits you," he quickly turned his head and his horse began to trot away. I felt my face burn so hot, I thought I was going to faint from overheating. This man will be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that flirting though at the end! ;) I promise I'll have Levi's POV for the meeting and why his behavior may have changed next chapter! Also, there will be more action, I promise! As I said before, I feel like this chapter could've been better, but oh well! *shrugs*
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think and I hope I can update by Christmas latest! (I won't make any promises since I can never meet my own deadlines)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi sorts out his thoughts and things don't turn out the way he wants them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as always

**Levi**

“Bahahaha! You actually said-Oh, man! I can’t breathe!” I narrowed my eyes at the cackling brunette sitting across from me, hoping that she would just choke on her own spit or something. Her laughs continued to echo in the empty dining hall, causing to give me a small headache.

“Fuck me, why did I even bother telling you?” I crossed my arms with a roll of my eyes.

Hanji wiped off a tear with a finger and shook her head, “Honestly, why did you tell me this? You should’ve known better.” She leaned back on her chair, balancing only on the back legs of her seat while kicking up her feet onto the wooden table. I grimaced at the dirt falling from her heels, watching it fall onto the table. My eye twitched.

“Levi, that was some cheesy shit you said to him, I swear! Why’d ya wait to tell me barely now?” She rocked her chair, barely holding back her giggles. “You say you don’t have feelings for the boy, yet you tell him not to give up pursuing you? Wasn’t that the perfect chance to get him to give up on you?”

“I don’t know what came over me, okay? He looked like a fucking kicked puppy and I just- just shit started coming out my mouth.” I brushed my fingers through my hair with a sigh, remembering what had happened a week ago. Seeing Eren’s dejected look caused my heart to ache for him, and I wanted to see the fire in his eyes that I had become fond of. “You’re right, though. I shouldn’t have gotten him fired up, but I ruined my chance.”

Hanji stopped rocking her chair and stared at me, her expression becoming serious. “Maybe so, but is that what you really want? How many times do we have to go over this, Levi?” She took off her lenses and used the end of her shirt to wipe them, her bangs covering her eyes. She put back on her glasses and raised her dark eyes to meet mine once again, “Are you going to listen to Erwin?”

I gulped and looked away. At the meeting, I spilled everything to Erwin and he gave me vague advice. _Levi, you deserve to be happy for once in your life, but you need to also remember the consequences of being with a monster that people fear. If you truly love that boy, then you know what you must do for not only him, but yourself. Do what you think is right._ Those were the words he has said to me, but I feel like Erwin not only irritated me, but confused me even more.

I heard Hanji sigh, “Do you get what he means? What Erwin said?” I raised my eyes to meet hers and, after a short moment, I reluctantly shook my head. She clicked her tongue and pointed at me, “What the Commander meant was that you do what you think is best for both you and Eren, but his words did seem to contradict himself. He says he wants you to be happy, but not be with Eren? Honestly, that old man sometimes never makes sense.” She rubbed her temples and sighed. She shook her head, then pulled some stray hairs behind her ear, lowering her gaze, “Well, I honestly think you will be the happiest if you confess to Eren.”

I raised a brow, “I’m thinking Erwin is right on this one, Hanji. I can’t be with him and I just don’t reciprocate his feelings. That’s exactly why I’m going to fix this and tell him to give up.” Hanji smacked her forehead with a hand and gave a loud groan. “What the fuck was that about?” I bit out, tired of repeating myself.

“That’s because you really are a fucking idiot, Levi!” Hanji rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I mean, you are so oblivious! More than Eren, who, by the way, is so fucking oblivious to everything. Levi, you were jealous of Petra and Eren on a date! Does that not get your head out of your ass?” She tapped her temple and gave me an incredulous look. “Just why are you so afraid to admit to your stubborn self that you’re in love with him? Honestly, I think it’s not just about Eren. It’s like you’re afraid of love in general!” I felt myself snap at her words, as I shot up from my chair with a growl and leaned over the table, shoving her feet off the table. The brunette lost her balance and fell backwards with a loud yelp, landing hard onto the ground.

I shot up from my seat and walked around the table, glowering down at her. She opened her eyes and I was shocked to see them glaring back at me. “Oh? Did I hurt a sore spot, Levi?”

 I leaned down and grabbed her by the collar, yanking her up high enough for our faces to be on the same level. I narrowed my eyes onto her chestnut eyes and tightened my hold on her shirt, “You just don’t get it, Hanji. You’re not the one who has to cut him down if he ever loses control of his titan. _You’re not the one who has to kill him ever_.” With that, I released my hold on her and stood back up.

I spun on my heel, ready to walk away, but I felt a hand wrap around my ankle, stopping me from moving any further. “That may be so, but you’ll regret your decision soon enough,” Hanji warned with an icy stare. The hand released me after a long moment and, after processing her words, I continued to move forward. I slam the door behind me, not bothering to look back. Hanji would never understand.

 

The sky was covered by dark clouds, rain lightly pouring down on us as I set up my saddle on my horse, while Eren was feeding a carrot to his. The weather was becoming colder each day and now it that time of the year where it will begin to rain more often. Normally, I wouldn’t leave on these type of days, but I had promised Isabel we would visit her and Farlan back at the infirmary. I reached into my bag to pull out a pair of gloves to slip on when I noticed that the rain was coming down harder. I really wished we didn’t have to leave, but Eren mentioned we could just spend a night at an inn if it’s unsafe to come back tonight.

After climbing onto my horse, I nodded at Eren. He pulled up his hood and ushered his horse with the reins. We decided to cut the time of the travel in half by having our horses run at a steady pace, so hardly any words were spoken between us except “can you keep going?” or “do you need a break?” Eren insisted that we shouldn’t stop and keep moving. As the rain poured down harder, it was getting windy, and I really wish we hadn’t left our quarters. Isabel should be more understanding, but it was too late to turn back anymore. We were almost there, anyhow.

“Levi, look!” Eren shouted over the sound of the wind and I snapped out my daze, squinting through the rain to see lights of our destination. I sighed with relief.

We slowed down once we approach the border of the town, not wanting to startle any people walking on the roads. Surprisingly, there were many people still out and about, as if the weather didn’t bother them in the slightest. We trotted to the nearest stables, which happened to be next to a small inn, and led our houses inside. We got off our horses and handed the reins to an older man in charge. He smiled at me and held his free hand out, waiting patiently. I reached into my bag and pulled out money. I paid him the amount needed and he tipped his hat in gratitude.

Eren and I walked on foot to the hospital down the road, struggling to keep our hoods up with strong wind blowing around us. Eren had to cover half of his face with the teal scarf he bought a week ago and I became jealous that he had a scarf, because I really was freezing my balls off. However, I pushed through and soon enough, we made it through the front door of the infirmary that our friends reside in.

I released a sigh and took off my drench cloak, with Eren doing the same. “Well, fuck, that was unpleasant,” I muttered. Eren chuckled, but shortly gave a small sneeze with a sniff. “Oi, don’t get sick on me.”

“Eh, but can you blame me?” The teen pouted. I shrugged and just told him he was weak. “I’m not the one that was complaining for most of the trip, at least,” I heard him murmur.

“Hey, want to say that again?”

“Nah. Wait, I mean, no!” Eren gulped.

“I’ll let it slide this time,” I gave a low chuckle, and wave him over.

We both went up to the third floor after getting directions from the nurse. She mentioned that Farlan was finally out of his coma since last night, and we both felt relieved with the news. We reached his room and gave a knock as a warning before opening the door.

Before we can even take a step into the room, I was shoved aside and Eren was tackled by the excited red head, her squeals making Eren wince. “Isabel, hey! I miss you, too!”

“Ah, Eren, what took you so long?” Isabel whined and hugged Eren tighter, while Eren struggled to get her off. “You barely responded to my letters!”

Finally, Eren got her to release her grip and smiled down at her, “I’m sorry Isa, but it’s been difficult with training and all.”

I cleared my throat, “So, was shoving me necessary?” I gave Isabel a pointed look and she gave a nervous laugh.

“Sorry, Big Bro, I didn’t mean to,” she gave a pout, her bottom lip trembling. I rolled my eyes, but smiled as I gave a small pat on her head. I lowered my eyes to her stomach and could see a small pouch just beneath her white shirt. “You’re showing now.”

Isabel blushed, but nodded, “Doctor said I’m about three months and will be getting huge any day now.”

Eren knelt down to the same level of her stomach, his eyes glowing with excitement, “You’re three months? Time goes by so fast! How are you still so small?” He gave soft rub on her stomach, causing the petite woman to giggle.

“It’s because of how fit I am, so that’s why I won’t show as much as other pregnant women,” she smiled down at the teen. “Although, I have to admit, it’s hard to even go running lately. I can’t seem to catch my breath,” she frowned, annoyance evident in her expression.

“You guys are so noisy…” a voice groaned from behind us and we all turned to see Farlan sitting up on his bed, brushing his bangs out of his face.

“Ah, sorry sweetie! I got too excited!” Isabel rushed over to the blonde, waving her arms frantically.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Farlan raised his hands to cup her cheeks, giving small croons, calming her down. I looked away from the scene, letting them have their moment, and I spotted Eren doing the same, but with a small blush on his cheeks. I found myself imagining myself doing the same to Eren whenever he was distressed, but I immediately shook my head from those thoughts.

I gave a small cough, “Well, excuse us, but it’s not like we traveled in this fucking shit weather to visit you guys.”

The lovebirds snapped out of their moment and gave nervous laughs. Farlan straightened himself out and stretched out his arm towards me. I stepped towards him and grabbed his hand firmly, shaking it, “It’s good to see you getting better, brother.”

The blonde smiled, “Thanks for coming all this way to see us. It’s always good to see you.” He released my hand and looked over at Eren. “Eren, don’t be shy. Come say hello to me,” Farlan smirked. Eren gave a huff and pulled Farlan gently into a hug. Farlan’s eyes widened with surprise, but softened them, hugging Eren back.

“I’m glad you’re getting better, Farlan,” Eren said as he released the older man. “You seriously had us worried.” Farlan smiled and clasped a hand on the teen’s shoulder, “Like anything can get rid of me so easily.”

Eren and I stayed for a few hours, telling them how training has gone, as well as explaining Eren’s titan ability to Farlan. Surprisingly, Farlan was extremely interested and they talked about that for a good while. Eventually, a nurse came in and brought everyone tea with biscuits to my delight. Once we finished our tea, I hadn’t realized that Isabel and Eren were on their own talking in hush tones. I furrowed my brows, curious to what they could be talking about, but Farlan didn’t seem curious at all.

“Hey, Levi,” he started. I hummed in response, waiting for him to continue. “How are things going with you and Eren?”

I stayed silent, not know what exactly he meant by that. “I mean, are you guys inseparable just like the ol’ days or is the whole titan thing gotten between you?” Farlan clarified.

I blew out a breath and leaned back on the chair beside his bedside, “I don’t know to be honest. I think we aren’t as close as before. Perhaps, its due to the fact that I have to kill him the second he goes batshit crazy.”

“Yeah, that would make things awkward for anyone. I mean, not to mention kicking him right across the face wasn’t a great way to reconnect either,” Farlan snorted.

I gave a forced laugh, wishing to forget that had ever happened. I continued to watch the other two talk in private, wondering if Isabel knew about Eren’s feelings for me, as well. Judging on how close they are, probably. If she does, then does that mean Farlan knows, too? If so, then am I really that oblivious like Hanji said?

“Hey, Farlan?” He gave a grunt. “Did you also know about Eren’s feelings?”

I side-eyed him, looking at his reaction and he thinned his lips. Shit, he knew. “Yeah, I do. Since forever, I guess,” he exhaled. I wanted to ask him what does he mean by “forever”, but a loud thunder clapped outside, with wind blowing harder than ever.

“Crap, you both need to get going before it gets any worse,” Isabel frowned. We all agreed and after gathering our belongings, Eren and I bid our farewells, promising to visit tomorrow, and then left towards the inn reluctantly.

We ran in the storm as fast as we could down the road, watching people close up their shops and ushering their children inside. Thunder boomed and we both didn’t bother keeping our hoods up against the wind. We finally made it to the inn and closed the door behind us, panting from exhaustion. The innkeeper, who was a middle-aged woman, came to our aid and took our cloaks from our hands. “I’ll run a bath for the both of you,” she quickly said and ran off towards a room.

We continued to take off our jackets and our boots, shivering our asses off. The inn keeper came back with a couple of towels and grabbed our belongings, “I hope you both don’t mind sharing, since we only have one bath… I’ll take your bags to your room, alright dears?” Normally, I wouldn’t mind sharing, but after knowing how Eren feels, I couldn’t help but feel very nervous. Surprisingly, Eren didn’t seem fazed.

He turned to me, still shivering, “I could care less about sharing. I’m just fucking cold to the point my balls are nonexistent.” I couldn’t help but snort at his comment, feeling slightly proud on how much of an influence I am to him. I decided that I was probably overreacting to this whole bath thing. I’ve bathed him as a child, so this won’t be much different.

We chucked the rest of our clothes and slinked our bodies into the surprisingly huge bath. We both sighed from the hot water warming our bodies up and I just couldn’t wait to get in bed after this. Eren was quiet, his eyes closed and his body relaxed across from me. I took the chance to rake his torso with my eyes, analyzing every muscle, every scars he’s gotten from the 3D gear, and how his skin looks so perfectly soft to the touch, to the point that I want to feel myself.

My gaze finally reached to his perked nipples, hard from the cold air hitting them, and I automatically wanted to latch my mouth onto them. I felt my dick twitch and that was my wake up call to get back to reality. I tore my eyes away, trying to calm myself and think of anything else but Eren.

The water splashed and I looked to see Eren with his back to me. He leaned over the tub, probably reaching for the soap and he happened to lean over more than I expected. His ass was perfectly round and plump, droplets of water slowly dripping off, and I couldn’t tear my eyes away. Eren was clearly no longer a small child, his body making my body hotter than the water itself, tempting me to just slide my dick in between his cheeks, and feel him tighten around me as he moans my name. I felt myself becoming harder when the teen leaned over a bit more, and I can see his perineum all the way to the back of his testicles hanging between his plump thighs. I gulped, feeling myself become so hard to the point it hurt. Just when did Eren’s body become so intoxicating? And just how many people have seen his body besides me? I growled lowly at that thought. I was shaken out of my thoughts when the water splashed again, and I looked up to see Eren was sinking in the water again.

He looked at me and he furrowed his brows, “Ah, Levi. You’re really red! Are you feeling sick?” Before I can even answer, he scooted closer to me, water splashing over the sides, and I started to freak. If he gets any closer, he’ll notice just how much of a pervert I am and that can cause so many problems. I closed my thighs last minute in a sad attempt to cover myself, but Eren leaned over me and placed a hand on my forehead gently. “You seem to feel okay, but you don’t look so well. I’ll ask if that lady can make us some soup, okay?” I only nodded, wishing he would back away, but his eyes were still on me and fuck, I just wanted to taste his lips right there. However, I willed myself to keep still.

“Let’s hurry and get back to the room, so you can rest,” Eren finally said and backed away. I couldn’t agree more. So hurry we did, scrubbing our bodies quickly and rinsing ourselves off, before rushing up the stairs into our rooms with only our towels on and our clothes in our hands.

The innkeeper was waiting outside our door before we can change, holding a woven basket in her arms. She told us that she would wash our soaked clothes, so we dropped our clothes into the basket, and hurried in our room once Eren opened the door. I noticed that our bags were beside the bed, the kind woman keeping her word, so I quickly headed over to them. I rummaged through my clothes and finally found my underwear and sweats, quickly putting them on.

“Levi, can you toss me my clothes, too?” I gave a hum and grabbed his bag, fishing for his clothes. When I found his underwear and his own pair of sweats, I stood up and turned to throw it, but stopped in my tracks. Eren stood few feet away, his towel pooled around his feet and his hip jutted out to the side.  Eren cocked his head to the side and he gave me an innocent smile, but his eyes were telling me differently. My eyes widened at the erotic scene unfolding in front of me and that’s when I noticed my cock was once again hardening.

“What’s wrong, Levi?” Eren asked, his voice husky. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before, right?” His eyes were half-lidded and I felt my mouth water, but stood speechless. Then, he slowly made his way towards me, his eyes never leaving mine.

I couldn’t move. I couldn’t take my eyes away. I couldn’t breathe. He finally was only a few inches from me and stopped moving. His gaze never left mine and I could feel his breath hitting my face lightly. I practically felt my entire body vibrate with want. I wanted him beneath me, moaning my name. Yet, I also wanted to make love to him.

I drop the clothes from my hands, my brain failing to properly function. Eren’s face inches closer, our breaths intermingling. My gaze never faltering, I raise one hand to cup his warm cheek, and I could feel him lean into the touch. Yes, I want him. But not just in sexual terms. I-

“Levi,” Eren breathed out. His cheeks become a nice shade of red and he looks even more beautiful than ever. “I lo-”

I grabbed his shoulders, causing him to gasp, and flipped him onto the bed, trapping him beneath me with both my arms on each side of his head. His hair sprawls out on the sheets, while his eyes were watching me with pure interest, but with something more. Perhaps adoration? I groaned, “Eren, please.”

“Levi, I knew you were watching me in the bath. I felt you watching me,” Eren bit his lip and fuck, he’s making this tough for me to control myself, but I need to be the adult. I can’t think irrationally.  “Don’t think I didn’t notice how hard you were, either.”

I averted my eyes, feeling shame wash over me. “I’m sorry, that was wrong of me to look at you…”

A chuckle drew out beneath his breath and arms slithered around my neck, drawing back my attention to him. “It made me happy to find out you were attracted to me, Levi,” Eren gave me a soft smile. “But, I need to know how you really feel about me.”

I couldn’t say anything. I didn’t want to say anything. The logical part of myself screamed at me to end it now. I know I didn’t want to. I wanted Eren, all of him.

Eren’s smile faltered at my lack of words, hurt spreading into his eyes. “Was I wrong?” It’d hurt me to see him like this and I wanted to fix this. However, he has to know why this relationship won’t ever work. It’s for the best in the long run.

Eren exhaled, “I’m just going to say it, okay? So don’t you dare interrupt me.”  
I wanted to look away, because I know how much my response will hurt him, but I obeyed his order. “Levi, I love you. Unconditionally. I loved you since all those years ago, and I don’t ever want to let you go.” I felt my chest constrict at his words and I wanted to run away, yet at the same time, I wanted- no- needed to hear more. “I want to stay by your side until the day I die, fighting anything that stands in our way. I don’t care what others will think, but I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. Levi, _I love you_ ,” Eren whispered those last words to me, his eyes filled with adoration and determination.

I could feel my cheeks warm from his confession and my heart was pounding hard against my chest. Love is such a hard thing for me to accept ever since my mother died. I never wanted to admit that and if I were to be honest with myself, I was scared to love. I still am. And yet, here was Eren, who just came into my life and I never loved anyone more than him. In the beginning, I loved him like a younger brother, but seeing him older and much more mature, I have to admit that I was scared of that love changing into something more romantic. I didn’t want it to manifest this far, but Eren is just such a beautiful person inside and out.

I stare into the younger man’s eyes, watching his plump lips quirk up into a smile, and his cheeks becoming a tint of red. I felt breathless just looking at him and all I could see was just  
Eren. This is love. I. Love. Eren. Hanji was right, I was just scared. I wanted to kiss him right there, whisper the same three words back at him in his ears. I realize now just how much I love Eren. He is the one I always needed beside me, fighting alongside me, and living a future with me. Though, our world is such a cruel world. With how he is a monster and I will possibly have to kill him, there can be no happy ending for us at this rate.

“Eren,” I started. I averted my eyes and I could feel Eren tense beneath me. “I can’t do this.”

The teen’s smile faltered and his brows furrowed, “What?”

I gritted my teeth, “I can’t be with you, Eren. You do realize I will have to kill you any day now, right? Being with you would make things harder.” I breathed out, feeling tears threatening to spill. _This is for the best_.

“…but do you love me, Levi?” Eren whispered.

“…yes,” I managed to choke out. “But it won’t work, and this has to end now.”

“You knew this whole time, didn’t you?” Eren muttered. I still avoided looking at him. I felt his hands fall down to my shoulders and tightened his grips on them, digging his nails hard into my skin. It hurt, but I deserved it. “That whole speech about me not giving up was just a façade, huh? You seriously got my hopes up, only to belittle me with this crap?”

“Eren, I’m sorry-”

I felt him shove me off, causing me to fall back on the floor. I sat up, rubbing my back at a lame attempt to soothe the pain from falling. A shadow loomed over me and I tilted my head up to see Eren standing over me, his fists clenched at his sides. His aqua eyes were narrowed at me with a mixture of hurt and anger, and I felt his pain, shame washing over my entire body. “Don’t tell me you ‘love’ me, but can’t be with me. What fucking bullshit is that? All because one day, you’ll have to kill me?” He bends over and grabs the clothes I dropped on the floor, quickly putting them on. “Fucking can’t believe this shit. After everyone constantly giving me hope that I have a chance with you, I still doubted them, and yet it actually does turn out that you do love me! Well fuck me, though, because I still get rejected. Only because you’re afraid,” Eren was ranting, grabbing a clean shirt from his bag and quickly putting it on. “Why can’t we just enjoy the time we have left. Why? Just fucking why, Levi?” he throws his hands in the air from frustration, glaring at me with so much fury.

“Eren, calm down. You clearly don’t understand,” I finally said as I stood up. He was being a brat about this. I had to do something. I needed him to give up on me, so what would it take? Eren turned back to his bag, rummaging through it, cursing, and pulled out his key necklace. He pulled it over his head and tucked it underneath his shirt. That’s right, it was key his father gave him. His father who turned him into a titan to begin with. If he hadn’t ruined Eren like this, then things would’ve been different. “I can’t be together with a monster, Eren,” I blurted out, processing the words after they flew out of my mouth. That’s when I knew I went too far. Next thing I knew, my left cheek was stinging from pain and all I could see was Eren looking at me with disgust. What hurt more was watching the tears flowing down his cheeks and I felt shitty knowing I was the reason behind that. I cradled my cheek with my hand, “Eren, I-”

“Fuck you, Levi. After all we’ve been through, I thought I could trust you,” Eren shook his head one last time and walked around me, with a harsh shove on my shoulder. “You’re no better than the people who wants to kill me.”

I whipped around to grab his arm, but he was already out of my reach. “Where do you think you’re going?” I growled. “You’re supposed to be under my watch at all times.” _Come on, Levi. Don’t just stand there. Get him before he leaves_ , I berated myself internally.

Eren stops at the door, his hand on the door knob, “Where a monster like me belongs…” With that, he turned the knob and exited the room with the door slamming behind him.

“Shit,” I cursed and quickly pulled on a shirt from my bag. I really had gone too far. I should’ve listened to Hanji from the beginning. She was right and I regretted this. I struggled to put on my boots, cursing some more from frustration when they wouldn’t slide on easily. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Eren didn’t bother to put on his own, his pair of boots were still sprawled out on the floor. I cursed again and ran out the door, startling the inn keeper who was about to knock on our door. Although I would’ve apologized, Eren was my top priority, so I ran past the older woman and rushed out of the inn.

The rain hadn’t let up, in fact, it was worse than before, but I couldn’t care less right now. I needed to find Eren. I screamed out his name multiple times, hoping he would answer me. I knew I wouldn’t though. I ran down the road, struggling to see in this weather, constantly hollering out his name. I was getting frantic and desperate. I wished I hadn’t fucked up. I wished I hadn’t said those words to him.

“EREN!” I gave one last shout, wishing he would answer back. Wishing for him to come running back to me. But I needed to run to him, to wherever he is. So, I did. I kept running until my legs gave out, slipping on the mud below me. I fell forward, hitting face first into the mud. I groaned from the pain, but fought to stand back up, swiping most of the mud off with one hand, and kept moving forward.

I searched for what felt like hours, with no luck finding him. I took one last turn into a dark alley, giving one last weak call. “E-Eren…” Suddenly, lightning flashed in the dark sky, with thunder clapping, causing me to slightly jump. Another flashed and, this time, my eyes caught something shining from underneath the mud. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked towards the curious object. More lightning struck the sky and my eyes widened when I saw what the object was. I collapsed onto my knees and dug my hands into the mud, for once not caring about the gross feeling of the mud sticking under my nails. I froze once I dug the item out. There laid in my palm was a key. Eren’s key.

“No,” I muttered. My chest became heavy and I knew something bad happened to Eren. _My Eren_. He was gone. “Eren…” My vision blurred and I could feel the hot tears mixed with rain drops flowing down my cheeks. I tightened my grasp on the key and I looked up to the dark sky with blurred vision. “EREN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind my 18 month daughter* 
> 
> So, yeah, I'm still alive! I'm sorry as always that I don't update like I usually do. Things have gotten..well, worse at home, so I've been held up trying to sort out my life. However, I refuse to give up on this fic, so please be patient >.>
> 
> I apologize for any errors I made, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had a difficult time writing this one and I wish I could've written it differently, but after many failed attempts, I decided to go with this route. 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and I look forward to writing the next chapter! I promise it'll be in Eren's POV. 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on my tumblr: http://midnight--insanity.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren runs into some trouble. Levi is in trouble with Isabel. 
> 
> ***WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT IN THE CHAPTER****
> 
> (It's not that bad of a fight scene, but I just still wanted to put a warning just in case)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I cant believe I updated this quickly (for me LOL). Chapter unbeta'd as always, but hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes! Enjoy!

**Eren**

Trust can be such a funny concept, when you think about it. You take a risk in trusting the people around you, hoping that you made the right choice and survive. Some people earn your trust and others gain it easily, but in the end, you just never know who will end up stabbing you in the back. It always hurts most when it’s someone you’ve trusted for most of your life. It just feels like someone cutting open your chest and squeezing your heart painfully as they mock you.

I didn’t want to believe that Levi would be one of those people. I always thought that he is one of the few people I can fully trust, even though he may have to kill me one day. I didn’t mind though, simply because it was Levi. Despite being feared now as a monster, Levi didn’t treat me differently, making me believe that he didn’t see me as one. That was one of the many reasons why I was so in love with him. It was because he made me feel like I was actually normal. He didn’t care that I have killed others, or that I was bloodthirsty for the death of all titans, or that I was even a titan myself. Well, again, that’s what I had thought.

I never felt so betrayed before. My chest was hurting so much and now I have a terrible headache that was slowly becoming worse as more tears flow down my cheeks, the pain slowly creeping all around my skull, pounding faster and faster. I ignored the pain, though, because I wanted to get away from him as far as my legs would take me. Despite the older man telling me he loved me, I couldn't believe him after he said such hurtful words to me. I was so foolish to believe that Levi truly returned my feelings or to believe that I could even be loved at all. Hanji and Petra encouraged me to confess my love for the older man, constantly cheering me on in their own ways. They unknowingly gave me false hope that I stood a chance, but I am smart enough to know it wasn’t their fault. I don’t blame them one bit. Hell, when I noticed how he raked his eyes over my body in the bath earlier, I believed I had a chance.

I gritted my teeth, refusing to let out another sob. I ran as fast I could, despite the rain becoming thicker and the wind growing stronger. It was difficult to navigate my way around the town, taking turns here and there without having a goal destination in mind. I wouldn’t know if Levi followed me or not, but I couldn’t stand the thought of facing him after a comment like that.

Thunder continued to boom loudly with flashes of lightening, but I kept moving forward. I didn’t know where to run to, but I wish I could see Mikasa and Armin more than anyone. Those two were the only people I could always rely on and they have stayed by my side throughout everything, even going as far as protecting me from the Garrison and Military Police despite me being a titan.

I took a sharp left and I ended up in alleyway, but I had turned too fast, causing my feet to slip under me in the mud. I landed on my back and could feel my skin be coated with the mud. I gave a loud groan and slowly sat up, trying to regain focus, but the landing mixed with my headache caused me to become dizzy. I tried to fight through it and stand, but my legs gave out once again.

“Eren!” a faraway voice called through the loud storm and I felt my entire body freeze for a short moment.

I whipped my head around at my name, suddenly the dizziness no longer affecting me. It was Levi’s voice and that meant he did follow me after all. My heart clenched at the thought, but I shook my head, trying to focus on the reason why I ran to begin with. _Eren, he called you a monster. He’s no better than scum._

I leaned forward and pushed myself up onto my feet, shaking off the mud that dripped off my clothes, but with the rain, it proved to be futile. More thunder roared in the dark sky and I swore the rain began to fall even harder. I could feel the desperation grow and I was so unsure where to go from here, but I can hear heavy footsteps coming from behind. It seems that I was too late.

I turned my head with a glare, “Levi, I thought I told you-”

A hand clasped over my mouth, muffling my screams and I saw another hand reach out to me, but I managed to block it last minute. I pulled off the offending hand on my mouth and made an effort to kick the aggressor away. However, he grabbed my ankle right before I can land it on his chest and twisted it enough for me to lose my balance. I fell on my side with a groan, but I couldn’t let him win. With my free leg, I swung it to sweep the man off his feet, catching him by surprise. He released my foot and I scrambled to get back on my feet, so I can escape and reach Levi.

“You little cunt,” a voice from behind growled and suddenly, my hair was being pulled back with a hard grip and I yelped from the pain. I gritted my teeth and turned to swing a fist, but he dodged and reached out with his free hand. I tried to dodge, but he yanked me closer with my hair and I felt his other hand tightly wrapping around my throat. Automatically, I tried to pull off the rough hands off, but my attacker was stronger, easily lifting me off the ground as he dug his nails into my skin. Unable to breathe, I could feel my head becoming lighter and I felt the panic beginning to take over my mind. I struggled to keep my eyes open to get a good look at the assailant, but his face was covered with a solid black bandanna and wearing a hood.

“It’s time for you to take a nap,” he said with a gruff voice, followed by a chuckle. With that, I can feel his fingers tightening more around my neck. The loss of oxygen was causing my vision to darken and I could feel my body weakening, my hands slowly falling to my sides. _Levi, help me._

 

_“Levi, what do you think it’s like to die?” I asked, watching him sharpen his knife on the table. I pulled my seat closer to him and looked at him expectantly._

_He stops for a moment and gives me a raised brow, “Why would you want to know something like that, brat?”_

_I shrugged, “I dunno. If I’m gonna be helping you guys, I kind of want to know what to expect, you know?” I held up my hands and analyzed every callous, every scar, and every groove on my palms. “I already have killed three people so far, but I also have almost died.”_

_The older man sighed and carefully placed his knife on the table. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, his sharp eyes studying me. “Well, what did it feel like when you were about to die?”_

_I opened my mouth to immediately respond, but then I closed it. I thought about it for a moment. I gulped, “I felt like my life was being drained out of me. Like, my body was becoming so weak and all I could feel was fear.” My hands began to tremble, so I clenched them to keep them still. “But I don’t want to be scared, Levi. I want to be fearless, just like you. You always seem so calm when you fight.”_

_“That’s one way to describe it, but we won’t ever really know how it feels until it happens.” I looked up at him and he softens his gaze. “It’s okay to be scared, Eren. Death is a perfectly normal thing to fear, because no one really wants to die. I surely don’t.”_

_I bit my lip, contemplating his words. “Yet, you still aren’t afraid…”_

_He snorted, shaking his head, “Idiot, just because I don’t seem like it, doesn’t mean I’m not. Of course, I’m afraid to die.” I widened my eyes at his confession. He rolled his eyes at my expression, “Look, brat. I can’t show my enemies fear or else that gives them an advantage. Plus, I prioritize others before myself. Like you, for instance.”_

_My cheeks warmed at that and I smiled up at him. “I promise that I’ll become strong enough to protect you,” I beamed._

_I felt a warm hand tangle through my hair and I noticed that Levi was smiling, albeit a small one. The raven hardly ever smiles, but I always felt like I was special whenever he smiled at me. “I’ll hold you to it, brat. For now, though, I promise you that I won’t let anyone hurt you.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

“So what’s next? The kid is gonna be awake any minute now,” a voice whispered.

“He’s tied up, so it’s not like he can do anything,” another voice answered.

I groaned, feeling my head throb painfully. I blinked open my eyes, squinting to adjust to the light, and I was looking up at a wooden ceiling. I turned my head from side to side, trying to take in my surroundings. Judging by the amount of hay on the ground, it seems like I’m in a horse stable. I tried to move my hands, but like the man said, I was tied up in thick, scratchy rope.

“Oi, look who’s awake,” a whisper. I turned to where the voice was coming from and I realized it was my attacker who spoke, the man leaning against the gate to the stable I laid in. He opened the gate and sauntered his way over to me. I immediately tried to scoot away, but I only could get as far as the wall behind me. He snickered and squatted to face me eye to eye.

“What are you gonna do with me, asshole?” my voice croaked, my throat still sore from being choked earlier. “Are you going to kill me?”

The man tilted his head to the side, keeping silent, and only stares at me with dark eyes. I grew impatient and bared my teeth, “Answer me, you fucking little shit.”

“Wow, the boy has quite the mouth on him. You should shut him up, before he starts screaming.” I looked behind the man to see an overweight man walking into the stable, his hands placed on his hips. I glared at him, baring my teeth. “Oh, quite the angry one, isn’t he?”

“Shut it, you pig. You don’t give me orders,” the first man snarled. “Order me again and I’ll cut your dick off.”

“Ooh, touchy.”

I darted my eyes from one man to the other, watching them continue to argue. “So, is anyone going to answer me or am I going to have to watch your lovers quarrel?” I bit out.

The masked man turned back to me with an angry glare. He raised a fist and punched me across the cheek. I set my jaw, feeling anger taking over. “I’d keep that mouth shut, since your sarcastic comment doesn’t get you anywhere.”

“You do realize I can kill you guys in an instant, right?” I snarled. _I can just bite my tongue hard enough and it’ll be all over for them._ “So I’d suggest you let me go and no one has to die.”

"What a joke you are," my attacker scoffed. 

I chuckled, shrugging, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

  
“Idiot, gag him before he tries anything!” The overweight man cried out. I immediately opened my jaw, sticking my tongue out, ready to bite it off.

Just when I was about to snap my jaw shut, something was shoved in my mouth and I choked around the cloth. I looked to see the man with the bandanna no longer was wearing it around his face. He was revealed to be surprisingly a younger man than I expected, probably in his early thirties, but the dark circles under his eyes still aged him.

“That was close,” he sighed, withdrawing his hand. He shook his head and turned to the older man, “We need to carry out the orders sooner than we thought. Let’s get on our way to the walls.”

I furrowed my brows at his mentioning of the walls, immediately trying to ask him what their plan was. “Hhhmmfff? Hmmmmmm!”

“Luckily, he can’t speak. Let’s hurry, before we’re found out.”

“Good thing he’ll be titan meal, so no one will ever know.”

I widened my eyes in realization and internally panicked. Being eaten by a titan was hell and I will not go through that again, this time it would be certain death. I gazed around, taking in my surroundings in the stables. I noticed there was a small window just past the younger man on the other side of the stables, but how would I be able to escape? _I hate to say this, but what would Levi do?_

I inhaled through my nostrils deeply and exhaled. I needed to be calm. I can’t let them show I’m scared or else they’ll take advantage. _No, I’m not Levi. I can’t escape this effortlessly like him, but I’ll fight my way though._

With that thought, I thought up of an escape plan. I just needed to act fast.

“Alright, let’s get going before someone finds us here,” the heavy man gave a grunt.

The other man gave a low hum in confirmation and reached for my hair, pulling on it roughly. He yanked me up on my feet and I cringed from the pain, unable to cry out with the gag. I felt like by the end of this day, I’d be bald if he kept pulling my hair. However, I felt his grip loosen for a short moment and I knew that was my chance.

I jerked out of his grip, wincing at feeling a few of my hairs being pulled out, and headbutted the younger man. He cried out and fell back, reaching out for me to regain his balance, but I dodged his reach and used a leg to kick him to the ground. He landed onto the hay, softening his landing.

“What the hell?!” The heavy man started to make his way towards me, knife in one hand. I jumped up, bringing my knees to my chest, and swung my arms underneath my feet to bring my bounded hands in front of my body. The heavy man swung his knife down, but I raised my hands in front and let the knife cut part of the rope along with part of my wrist. I felt blood beginning to drip from the cuts, but the rope was loose enough for me to free myself.

I lifted a hand to my mouth and pulled out the gag, throwing the disgusting piece of cloth to the ground. I stretched out my jaw, feeling it pop a couple times, before clicking my tongue with annoyance. “You’re going to regret this, bastard,” I growled. There was a steam with a low hiss coming from my wounds, feeling them slowly closing.

The older man widened his eyes, his mouth agape. He stumbled back a few steps, his knife raised shakily at me. “What the hell are you?”

I chuckled, “Haven’t you heard? I’m a monster.” I stalked towards him, causing him to retreat until he hit a wall, cornering him.

“Stay back!” He took a weak jab with his knife and I easily deflected the blade by pulling his wrist off to the side and twisted it, forcing him to drop his knife. “No, stop! Get away from me!” he cried as he tried to pull away, but I was too strong for him.

“And what monsters do best,” I growled, narrowing my eyes at him. “Is kill pieces of shit like _you_.” I twisted his arm more and used my other hand to hammer fist down on his elbow, hearing a sickening crack as the bone protrudes out of his skin.

He howled, his face becoming pale. I released my hold on him, glowering at him as he fell to his knees. I brought my foot up and covered his mouth to mute his screams with the bottom of my foot. His screams were slowly becoming mere whimpers, his eyes becoming cloudy. I clicked my tongue, “Hey, you might want to be quiet. You don’t wanna be found out, right?”

“You’re right, we don’t.” I turned around to see the younger man behind me. Before I could react, there was a sharp pain in my stomach and I looked down to see a knife sticking out of my stomach, blood seeping through my shirt. “Would you look at that. You’re bleeding,” he laughed.

I raised my eyes to meet his and he instantly stopped laughing, fear becoming evident in his eyes. I reached down and grabbed the handle of the knife, slowly pulling it out, never taking my eyes off the man. Once the knife was freed from my body, I tossed it off to the side, hearing to collide with the ground. Steam immediately began to arise from the stab wound and the blood was no longer gushing out. The man could only stare at me with fear, giving only a loud audible gulp. Steam began to rise from my stab wound and I chuckled.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” I smiled.

“No, wait! You made your point, so let’s stop this!”

“Too late.” I swung my leg and kicked him across the skull, knocking him to the ground.  He groaned loudly and tried to push himself back up, but I easily placed my foot on his skull and pressed him back down to the ground. “Talk.”

He gritted his teeth, only giving me a cold stare. I growled and dug my foot into his skull harder, “I’m not asking, asshole.” He hissed from the pain and tried to pull himself away, but shifted more of my weight on my foot.

“Okay, I’ll talk!”

“Go on,” I motioned with my hand. “I don’t have all day.”

“We were sent to kidnap you!” he exclaimed, finally laying still. “Paid in great amounts to watch you and kidnap you when we have the opportunity, and then feed you to the titans.”

“Who paid you?” I frowned. The man stayed silent, only averting his eyes, and I could feel myself losing patience. I withdrew my foot and crouched down, watching his face intently. “I’m going to need you to tell me. If you do, I’ll let you both live.”

He gulped and cautiously took a glance at me. He took in a shaky breath and croaked out, “It was the MP.”

“I knew it,” I said. It was obvious, of course. They were the ones who wanted to get rid of me, so no surprise there. I stood back up and nodded at the man. “Thanks for the information. Unfortunately, I’m going to have to-”

“Wait! You said you wouldn’t kill us!” the man sat up, the color of his face drained.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, “I was going to say that I’ll have to knock you unconscious, asshole. Speaking of which…” I lifted my leg and gave him a smirk, “No hard feelings, right?”

“Wait, what? No-”

 

**Levi**

The storm was close to being over, but the search for Eren was futile. Night has passed and now the sun was out, signaling the people to open their shops. Despite the lack of sleep and disregarding my own physical, disgusting state, I continued down the street. I gave weak shouts of Eren's name, hoping that he would miraculously respond. People gave me curious looks, looking at my drenched and disheveled state. I didn’t care. I needed to find Eren.

“Sir, are you alright?” a feminine voice from behind asked. I looked over my shoulder to see a young brunette woman, who looked to be close to Petra’s age, giving me a worried expression. “You don’t seem well.”

I gave a humorless laugh, “Of course not. Now leave me alone.”

“Let me offer you help, though,” she gently placed her hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

“I didn’t ask for your help,” I snarled. “Unless you know where my idiot is, you can go away.”

She opened her mouth, but was cut off by another voice that I knew too well. “Levi, what the fuck?!” I groaned and saw Isabel running her way over to me, startling the other woman.

“Ah, I suppose you’re okay then. I’ll be going now,” she whispered and I waved her off. She gulped and ran off to the nearest shop, making Isabel give me a questioning look.

“Levi, what happened to you? Why are you all muddy? And where’s Eren?” she crossed her arms and raised a brow.

I bit my lip and averted my eyes. I couldn’t find my voice and I knew Isabel was going to kill me. “You hurt Eren didn’t you?” she growled, her emerald eyes narrowing at me. My lack of answer was enough of an answer and in response, she grabbed my arm and began to pull me.

“You’re going to clean yourself up and explain everything.”

“Isabel, I don’t have time for this. Eren is gone and he’s probably getting hurt as we speak,” I hissed at her.

She didn’t stop walking, but she was uncomfortably silent for the rest of the trip. Once we got to outside the hospital, she ordered me to shower and meet her in Farlan’s room to explain everything. I reluctantly agreed and dreaded the conversation that would be held in the very near future. I headed back to the inn and unlocked my room. I looked to see the mess that was left from last night, reminding me of where I fucked up. I sighed and grabbed clean clothes, and then headed down to the bath.

When I finished cleaning up, I headed to Farlan’s room  in the hospital and stepped inside without knocking to see Isabel already glaring at me and Farlan giving me a pitied look.

“Talk. Now,” Isabel snarled. I took a deep breath started from the beginning, from finding out Eren’s feelings to finding Eren’s key in the mud. Although, I could tell Isabel wanted to scream at me when I explained the argument, she refrained, letting me finish. However, I knew what to expect once I was done and wasn’t surprised when the red head calmly walked up to me and punched me across the face.

“Isabel!” Farlan exclaimed. “I know he deserved it, but you have to be careful.”

She ignored him and grabbed my collar, pulling me down to her level, “I can’t believe you called him a monster, Levi. He trusted you and I counted on you to never hurt him, but look what you’ve done! Damnit, he could be already dead for all we know!” Tears began to form in her eyes, slowly streaming down her face. “We’re supposed to be a family! We’re supposed to always have each other’s back! You hurt him, dumbass!” she sobbed, her hold on my shirt loosening.

“I’ll find him and make it up to him,” I whispered. “I promise.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Farlan whispered, pointing behind us. We both whipped around to find Eren at the door way, freshly showered and with a clean uniform. His eyes were downcast and he had bags under his eyes.

I couldn’t help myself, but I ran up to him, reaching out a hand towards him. “Eren-”

He slapped my hand away right before I can touch him, causing me to flinch. I slowly try to reach for his face, despite the previous action, hoping it was just my imagination. Once again, he smacked my hand away, but harder. He raised his eyes to meet mine and I felt the anger emanating from his teal eyes alone. “Don’t. Touch. Me,” He annunciated each word, practically growling.

I could practically feel my body become numb, the guilt overcoming me. “Eren, I’m sorry. I was so worried about you.” I clenched my fists, fighting my instincts to take the young man into my arms, but I will respect his wish, no matter how much it hurts. “What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie. I found your key in the mud.”

“I slipped and fell, so probably that’s when I dropped it,” he muttered. He frowned and held out his hand, “Now that you mention it, give it back.”

I sighed and fished out the key from my pocket. Once I pulled it out, I gently placed it in his hand, careful not touch him directly. He harshly withdrew his hand and pulled the key necklace over his head, then proceeded to tuck the key beneath his shirt.

“I’m only here to say goodbye to Isabel and Farlan. After that, we can go,” he walked around me and headed towards Isabel first.

The redhead had a worried expression on her face, but quickly took the teen into her arms. It stung knowing that he was willing to hold her, but not me. Not that I don’t deserve this. Of course, he hates me. I hate me. I watched them hug and I could see Isabel whispering into his ear and Eren was nodding. They released their hold and Isabel brought up a gentle hand to Eren’s cheek, “Write to me anytime, little brother.”

“I promise,” Eren gave her a sad smile and it hurt to know I’m the reason behind it.

He finished his goodbyes with the couple, then I took my turn to say goodbye. Isabel refused to hug me, while Farlan gave me a pitied look. It could be worse, I suppose. Eren and I headed back to the inn in silence, unsurprisingly. Once we reached the inn, I paid the sweet woman from last night for the hospitality and we retrieved our belongings. I noticed Eren stuffing wet clothes from last night, and a large dark stain on his shirt caught my eye. Was it blood? I decided not to ask until we were on our way back.

We retrieved our horses from the stables, readying their saddles, and we were finally on our way back home. The trip was silent besides the loud trotting of the horses. I continuously kept sneaking glances at Eren, hoping to see any sign of forgiveness. He only had an empty expression, staring out to the front. I couldn’t handle the silence any longer and decided to break it.

“Hey,” I started, pausing to give him a chance to reject the conversation. He kept his gaze forward, so I continued. “What happened last night? I saw blood on your shirt.”

“I rather wait until we have Hanji with us. It’s a long story,” he sighed.

“Are you okay though? Are you hurt?” I pushed. I was truly worried.

“Yeah,” he rolled his eyes. “Titan healing abilities, remember?”

“But someone hurt you?” I felt a pang of anger rise within me, knowing that someone dared to lay a finger on my brat.

“Obviously.”

I opened my mouth to further push him on the topic, but he whipped his head to face me and he narrowed his eyes on me, “Levi, stop acting like you care. That’s enough. We’re not friends. We’re not family. Not anything but comrades, so stop acting so friendly with me.”

I urged my horse to walk next to his and I reached for his arm, “Don’t you dare say I’m acting, brat. I have always cared for you and that’s never going to fucking change.”

The brunet gave me a look of disbelief and yanked his arm away, “I thought I told you not to touch me! Just focus on your duty to cut me down and nothing else. I no longer want anything to do with _you_.” With that, he ushered his horse with the reins and his horse began to run away.

Even though I knew I should be keeping up with him, his words were repeating over and over in my head. Being sorry was not going to be enough and nothing I do or say will make up for the cruelty I bestowed on him. I truly deserved this. I knew I didn’t deserve his trust, loyalty, and his love. I felt something wet flow down my cheek and I brought up my hand to wipe it off. Is it raining?

More drops were falling down my cheeks and my vision was becoming blurry. I used the back of my hand to wipe my face and gazed up at the sky to see of it was raining. Although there were some clouds here and there, they didn’t seem to be low enough for rain to come down. Suddenly, my vision was blurry again and more drops were flowing down my cheeks. That’s when I realized it. _Oh, I’m crying_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, of course saying "sorry" won't always fix things. Levi is learning this the hard way and it will be a long while for Eren to possibly forgive him. Hopefully, things will work out for them, but whooooo knows~
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of my terrible writing! I have to say, thank you guys for leaving such nice comments for me and you have no idea how happy that makes me feel! I hope to improve my writing, but as always, writing half asleep leads to many mistakes. Unfortunately, writing in the middle of the night is the only time I have! 
> 
> Make sure to follow me on my tumblr! http://midnight--insanity.tumblr.com/


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since the fight.

**Levi**

  
It's been about three weeks since we’ve returned from our “visit” (if I could even call it that) with Isabel and Farlan, and since then, I haven't been able to convince Eren to forgive me. The last time we truly had spoken was when he explained about his kidnapping to Hanji and I, skimming over the details on how he escaped, but mentioned that the military police were behind it all. It was not a surprise to us, but we had decided to be more cautious of our surroundings, upping the security now that we had the new recruits joining us, including Eren’s friends.

  
Other than that, only when I gave a command is when Eren would speak to me, but only replying with a cold “yes, sir.” Hanji, after I had shamefully explained what happened between us, only advised me to give Eren his space or else I would push him away further. However, I didn’t know how much longer I could take of this cold tension between us. Whenever I would lock eyes with him, whether during training, eating in the dining hall, or even passing by each other in the hall ways, he never failed to give me a piercing stare before turning his head away.

  
It seemed that his close friends, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman, knew about the situation and would also give me glares, going as far as creating a barrier between Eren and I whenever possible. It honestly hurt to know that they could be this close to him, while I couldn't even reach him at arms length. I used to be able to hold the young man in my arms whenever I wanted, but I realized that I took those moments for granted and I royally fucked up the bond we once shared.

  
I haven't cried since I lost the one person I held dearly in my heart, my mother. I had sworn to myself I would never cry again, simply because I thought I wouldn't be able to love another person so strongly like I did my mother, platonically or romantically. And yet, here came Eren waltzing in my life, knocking down all my barriers one by one, making me fall in love with him without realizing it. Being the selfish asshole I am, I pushed him away only to regret it and cried for the first time in years. Ever since that day, I cried silent tears almost daily, restraining myself from marching down to Eren’s cell and begging for the teen’s forgiveness. I knew better. I knew that I didn't deserve his forgiveness and he had every right to cut his ties with me. I knew that, in the end, I am a worthless piece of shit.

“Levi, you have that constipated look again,” the brunette squad leader raised a brow. “What's going through your mind, now?”

  
I wanted to retort by calling her an insulting name, but I couldn't find it in my heart to do it, and instead resigned with a low sigh. I poked at the stew with my spoon, not wanting to look at the brunette sitting across from me.

  
“It's about Eren,” she phrased it as a statement, rather than a question. “I'm guessing he's still refusing to speak to you, not that I blame him. I did warn you.”

  
I couldn't help but feel the anger rise in me and lifted my head to glare at her. Of course, she wasn't the least bit phased. Hanji only met my glare with a pitied look, which only caused me to become angrier. “How many times are you going to fucking rub it in my face?”

  
“As many times as I feel is needed,” she simply replied. She gestured to my plate with her head, “You should eat. You're gonna need the energy for Eren’s titan training.” With that, she scooted back her chair and stood up, gathering her dirty dishes and headed for the kitchen.

  
By the time everyone finished their plates and left the dining hall one by one, I realized I haven't had a single bite of my own plate. I sighed and pushed the plate away from me, resorting to rubbing my temples with the tips of my fingers.

  
“U-Uh, excuse me, captain?” I felt my body jump from the sudden voice from behind me, mentally cursing myself for letting my guard down. I whipped around to see a young brunette girl, a nervous look on her face.

  
_Fuck, what was her name again?_

  
She gulped and raised a shaking finger, pointing at my plate, “If you don't mind me asking, are you gonna eat that, sir?”

  
I blinked. I looked at my plate for a moment, then back to her. She licked her lips and gave a nervous smile, “I figured that since you haven't touched it, you probably don't want it and…” she trailed off and licked her lips again.

  
Then it clicked. This was the girl who's known to have quite the large appetite. Sasha, I finally remembered. I rolled my eyes, but nevertheless grabbed my plate and handed it to her, causing her to squeal with glee. She eagerly took it from my hands and shoveled down the stew with grotesque sounds, causing me to look at her with disgust.

  
Fucking teens these days.

 

  
Eren’s training went well today, seeing improvement in his mental stability in longer lengths of time. So far, his new limit is two hours before he becomes exhausted. Hanji nodded in approval after Eren released himself from his titan, granting him the rest of the day off. He seemed ready to pass out from exhaustion, so he mentioned about taking a nap in his cell.

  
So during dinner, I glanced around the dining hall to see that Eren was absent. I frowned, worry beginning to seep into my mind.

  
“I'm sure he's fine,” Hanji reassured me, probably noticing me scanning the tables. “He really did seem worn out from today, so let him sleep.”

  
I thinned my lips, “I'm just worried he won't be able to eat until tomorrow.”

  
Hanji rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her food. “What does it matter? It's not like he'll let you take care of him.”

  
Even though this was a fact I've known for weeks, it still didn't hurt any less to hear that. Nevertheless, I won't ever be able to stop worrying about him.

  
An idea clicked in my head and I guessed it showed on my face, because Hanji raised a brow. I rose from my seat, grabbing my dirty dishes.

  
“Oh no, what did I tell you? Don't you dare see the poor boy, Levi,” the brunette frowned.

  
I shrugged, “I don't know what you're talking about, four-eyes.” I started heading for the kitchen and I could hear a chair scraping against the floor, indicating that the squad leader planned to follow. I continued to ignore her and washed my dishes, then putting them away.

  
She stood at the doorway, giving me a calculating look with her arms crossed. “Levi, he's going to only reject you again and you're going to keep getting hurt..”

  
I hummed in agreement, knowing full well that was going to be the case, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I'm worried and I strongly believed he needed to eat. And with that thought, I grabbed a clean plate and scooped food onto it, then proceeded to pour water into a cup, and finally begun my trip down to the cell.

  
Hanji sighed and stepped aside for me to pass, and I could only gave her a nod of appreciation. I knew what she was thinking and I knew she was very much right, but I knew if I continued to give Eren space, then nothing will ever be settled. This had to end.

  
I ignored all the curious glances from the recruits and the glares of a certain raven girl as they watched me walk through the dining hall towards the hallway. I did lock eyes with Petra and she shook her head, giving me a hard stare with her honey eyes. I exhaled through my nose and rolled my eyes. Petra hadn't been cold towards me, but it was obvious she was unhappy with me, as well. I could only guess that she knew about this whole thing from the start.

  
I pushed through the stares and continued my trip to Eren's cell. It was eerily quiet as I could only hear my own footsteps as I descended down the stairs, feeling my stomach unsettle due to the bundle of nerves that I refuse to acknowledge. I shook my head, wanting to be positive about the future outcome, only wishing Eren could look at me with any other expression besides anger or disgust.

  
As I finally reached the cells, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to call Eren’s name, but then I heard a groan. I furrowed my brows at the noise and labored breathing could be heard.

  
“Eren…” a meek voice whispered and I felt my blood run cold. Was that what I think it is? Instead of turning back like I should have, I couldn't stop myself from striding down to Eren's cell.

  
I turned to see the blonde boy, Armin, slowly pushing down Eren’s unbuttoned white shirt down his shoulders in a sensual matter, while the brunet’s cheeks were a tint of pink.

  
_Oh, this is not_ _happening._ I growled, feeling the jealousy surge through my entire body and yet, at the same time, I could also feel my heart shatter as I watch the scene unfold.

**Eren**

  
Training was excruciating today, pushing my limits on my control each time. Today, I made a record of two hours, which Hanji seemed to be happy about. Although I should be feeling proud of myself, I felt my body become weak from exhaustion and I wished nothing more than to pass out on my bed. Lucky for me, Hanji (and I guess Levi, too) granted me the rest of the day off and I forced myself to move towards my destination.   
I had thought about skipping showering altogether, but I couldn't stand the thought of sleeping in sweaty clothes. I fought the urge to smile at the thought, only due to the fact that Levi’s cleaning habits had rubbed off on me since I was young. I scowled instead, but still headed for the showers, regardless.

  
After feeling the cool water running down my body, I have a sigh of content, feeling fresh after washing off the dirt and sweat on my skin. Once I finished, I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist, not caring that I'm practically walking down the halls naked. I knew everyone was getting ready for dinner at this time, meaning I won't have to avoid running into people along the way to my cell.

  
Once I reached my cell, I grabbed clean clothes from my only drawer and hastily put them on, not caring if the clothes were crooked or wrinkled. My goal was to sleep and as soon as I closed my eyes, slept overcame me in an instant.

 

It was dark by the time I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the little light that the lit candles provided. I stretched my arms over my head and could feel my sore muscles scream and my back crack in places I never knew could be possible. My stomach growled loudly, making me automatically flush from embarrassment, but luckily I was alone. Just when I sat up, I heard footsteps outside my cell.

  
“Eren, you awake?” A familiar voice called out and I could see the head of blonde hair peek around my cell, blue eyes curiously looking at me. Armin sighed in relief and I grinned, waving him inside my cell. He carefully opened the door, wincing at the loud creaking sound, and took tentative steps towards my bed.

  
“Hey,” I playfully bumped his shoulder with mine as he sat next to me. “What brings you here to my lovely home?”

  
The blonde chuckled, “I came here to check on you, dummy.” He tucked some stray hairs behind his ear with his hand and gave me an unreadable expression. “How are you?”

  
“Fine, I guess,” I shrugged. “Just tired from the training.”

  
He shook his head, “No, how are you?” I blinked, unsure of what he meant. “Eren, how are you holding up with Levi?” he tried again.

  
Oh. I looked away, opting to stare at my hands fidgeting in my lap. How could I answer that? “I don't know, to be honest.”

  
Armin released a breath, “You still hate him, right?” I nodded. “Are you okay, though?”

  
I clenched my fists and bit my lip. Of course not. I'm still hurting from his words, unable to trust him ever again. I couldn't help but miss the times before all this happened, when things were just so simple, yet amazing for me. I drew in a long breath and exhaled slowly. “Armin, to be truthful, I'm not.”

  
I felt a warm hand grabbing one of mine and giving a small squeeze. I looked up to Armin and he smiled, nodding at me for me to continue. “I miss him, Armin. Like, why did he have to say that to me? Why couldn't he have just rejected me and be done with it, but instead he downright breaks my heart by calling me a fucking monster?” I felt my voice beginning to break and I took a moment to clear my throat. “It's like, all those years with him truly meant nothing to him. Was everything a lie…?”

  
The blonde thinned his lips, “I don't think it was, if I can be frank with you. Did he fuck up? Yes, I can straight out admit that. However, I don't think he meant to on purpose.” I opened my mouth to contradict him, but he held a hand up, “Let me finish. At first, I truly believed that he meant what he said when you first told Mikasa and I about that night. But, after watching him this past few weeks, I really think he's sorry for his words. He always has this pained look in his eyes and Ms. Hanji informed me that he's been depressed over this.”

  
I gulped, “She did? Since when did you two talk?”

  
He rolled his eyes, “That's not the point. Hanji knows Levi very well and she told me that he's been losing sleep and waking up with red, swollen eyes. It seems to me he's been crying.”

  
I felt my chest swell up at the new information, a part of me happy that Levi might actually have feelings for me after all. However, another part of me vividly brings up the memory of him calling me a monster and I felt myself becoming angry. “He deserves to be in pain,” I spat. “Does he realize how much he's hurt me?”

  
Armin’s nimble fingers intertwined with mine and brought our hands up between us, then he leaned forward, bumping our foreheads together. “Eren, I know you have every right to hate him, but maybe it's time to settle this between you guys.”   
I tried to turn away from him, refusing to meet his eyes, but he brought up his free hand and cupped my jaw, gently urging me to face him again. “I know how stubborn you can be, but listen to me. You need to face him and talk. I can't stand to see you hurting like this anymore. You hardly eat and you just aren't you when you hang out with Mikasa and I.” I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to cry at his words, but he gave my hand another squeeze.

  
“If he rejects you again, then forget about him for good. We’ll help you move on and always be by your side. But, I strongly believe he would want to have you by his side…” I opened my eyes to look in his bright blue eyes, feeling the tears begin to form.

  
“Armin, am I a monster?” I could barely whisper.

  
He gave a small giggle and I couldn't help but blush, feeling embarrassed. “No, you dork. You will never be a monster in my eyes. You'll always be just Eren.” To my surprise, he tilted his head up and kissed my forehead, brushing my bangs to the side with a gentle hand. He backed away a few inches and I could see him blushing, and I couldn't help but think _cute_.

  
“Ah, sorry! I shouldn't have- I mean- I just…” the blonde began to stutter and I couldn't help but giggle.

  
“It's fine, Armin,” I wiped my tears and smiled. “You know, you can be really adorable sometimes.”

  
“Wait, what?!”

  
I laughed at his response and leaned forward to hug him, grateful that he’s my best friend. “Thank you, Armin. You’re the best.”

  
He hummed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in tightly. However, once he did, I felt my back scream in pain and I gave a loud groan.

  
“Eren, what's wrong?” Armin asked, quickly pulling away.

  
“I guess I'm more sore than I thought..”  
Armin reached for my shirt and began to unbutton my shirt, “Let me take a look. Hanji has been teaching me some things in the medical field, so maybe I can help.” I raised a brow, just wondering when has he been spending time with eccentric squad leader. He huffed, “Look, I'm trying to help you, so help me by not giving me that look.” I raised the other brow to tease him and he gave me an incredulous look. “Eren…”

  
I internally laughed, but kept still. He finished unbuttoning my shirt and carefully slid my shirt down my shoulders. “Okay, now I need you to-”

  
There was a sudden gasp that didn't come from either of us, so I turned, shocked to see it was Levi staring at us wide-eyed at the cell door.

  
“Levi…” I then noticed that in his hands was a plate of food and a glass of water. Did he bring that for me? “Levi, what are you doing here?”

  
I watched his hands tighten around the dishes and I knew he was restraining himself. I gulped, fearing what storm was about to come. Except, it didn't.

  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your…alone time,” he bit out. “I'm just going to place your food on the ground and be on my way.” True to his words, he placed the plate and cup on the ground, carefully, and gave me one last look. I widened my eyes once I locked mine with his. Armin was right, I saw nothing but pain in his eyes, and I couldn't help but want to reach out for the man.

  
However, I couldn't, because he was already spinning on his heel to walk away. “Wait!” I shouted after him, but I was frozen in place. I felt conflicted, not knowing whether I should run after him or just leave him be, still feeling resentful towards the raven.

  
Someone thought differently, though. I felt a shove at my chest and I looked down to see Armin giving me a disapproving look. “Don't just sit there, what did I just tell you?”

  
“But-”

  
“Dumbass, go after him and fix this!” the shorter teen exclaimed, giving me another shove. “Don't come back until you kiss and make up!”

  
I felt myself blush at the comment, but nodded anyways. I stood up, trying to button up my shirt, but Armin scowled, “Oh for crying out loud! The shirt can wait! Go, go, go!” He practically pushed me until I reached the cell door.

  
Once I regained my balance, I glanced over my shoulder, “Thanks, Armin.” He gave me a sad smile and waved me off. I furrowed my brows at his sorrow expression, but it'll have to wait until later. I launched myself forward and began to run. _Wait for me, Levi._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh my gosh, so this was an emotional chapter to write and I mostly wrote this chapter during my breaks and lunch at work today, because your comments motivate me to write! (Keep giving me them comments! HUEHUEHUEHUE) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this emotional rollercoaster, because it's not over yet! Also, yes, our favorite blonde does have feelings for Eren if I hadn't made it obvious enough, but we all know how oblivious Eren can be. Don't worry, this is an ereri fic, not eremin (although I would love to write an eremin fic soon). 
> 
> Well, let me know what you guys thought and dont forget to follow me and leave lovely messages on my tumblr! http://midnight--insanity.tumblr.com/


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as always.

**Levi**

  
I knew it was going to happen eventually. I can't even be mad over this, because this is what I originally wanted, but fuck, this really did hurt. Truly, this is what I deserved for being such a shitty friend to Eren. Hanji had warned me about the consequences and I just ignored her, thinking I was doing the right thing. Eren deserves to be happy.

  
“So don't fucking cry,” I gritted my teeth, shutting my eyes tightly. I could feel the constant sting in my eyes, feeling the threat of the tears wanting to form.

  
I finally made it up the stairs, and descended down the hall, heading for my room. I just wanted to forget what I saw and try to sleep it off. I knew that was highly unlikely, but I just wanted to get away from everyone and leave my thoughts to myself.

  
“Levi!” I flinched at my name being called and whipped around. Quick steps could be heard from the stairs.

  
“What?” I choked out. Was Eren really coming after me? But why?

  
Another short moment went by and Eren came into view, sprinting up the stairs and panting from short of breaths.

  
I backed up a few feet, unsure of what to do. Eren made it to the top finally and he knelt over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath.

  
“Eren, what are you-” I started to say, but Eren lifted his head and I was surprised to see him glaring. My mouth fell open, unable to speak, but it seemed like the young teen wasn't going to allow me to speak.

  
He hastily grabbed my wrist, proceeded to walk down the hall, and pulled me along behind him. “We need to talk.”

  
I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at his comment, “Yeah, no shit.”

  
He shot me another glare, “I don't want your sarcasm, Levi.”

  
_When was sarcasm ever wanted?_  Thats what I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut, because Eren actually wanted to talk. Instead, I asked, “Where are you taking me, brat?”

  
He didn't answer, only tightened his grip on my wrist. So I stayed quiet for the rest of the trip until we finally stopped. I huffed, noticing what Eren's destination was. My room.

  
I tugged my wrist, indicating for him to release me, and he caught on. After releasing me, I pulled out my key from my pocket and inserted it into the keyhole, twisting it to make an audible click. Once I opened the door, I gestured for him to go in first. He rushed past me and grabbed my wrist once again. He pulled me inside my room and threw me onto the bed with surprising strength.

  
I landed on my back, hitting the soft mattress with a loud and oomph. I couldn't help but give an icy stare at the teen for the unnecessary manhandling, but he was not unfazed, only shutting the door behind him and locking it.

  
He walked up to me and crossed his arms. I opened my mouth, wanting to ask just what was his problem, but he clicked his tongue. “Levi, you just have a bad problem with understanding shit, don't you?”

  
“What the hell do you mean?” I couldn't help but feel a bit offended.

  
“Don't get me started, dumbass,” he rolled his eyes. “First, you broke my heart and called me the one thing that has plagued my mind for the past few weeks, causing me to lose sleep and cry almost every single night.

  
“Then, you assume shit that you don't even know what you're taking about. Then, you storm off like you're some jealous housewife over said assumption. Just what is it do you want?”

  
I let out a low breath, sitting up properly, “Eren, I know I fucked up.” He gave a dry laugh, but I continued. “I promised myself that I would always be there for you and protect you at all costs, but I broke that promise. I hurt you and I didn't mean what I said, but that's no excuse. I caused you to feel terrible, all because I was so scared to accept my feelings from the beginning.”

  
I sighed and brushed my hands into my hair, averting my eyes from his intense stare, “The truth is, I'm afraid of loving another person. The world we live in is too cruel, and I've lost someone I loved before.”

  
“Your mother,” Eren stated. I nodded, gripping the covers tightly in anticipation.

  
“I'm sorry, Eren. I just want you to be happy,” I closed my eyes. “And if being with that Arlert kid is what will make you happy, then I'll be happy, too.” Deep down, I knew I would be torn up, but it's true that his happiness is what was most important to me.

  
I expected an answer, a slap, or anything, but I only received silence. I opened my eyes and turned to face Eren. He had an unreadable expression and I frowned, unsure if I had to say something. Suddenly, Eren let out a snort and begun to laugh.

  
“Oh, my gosh! What did I just tell you about assumptions?” Eren bent over with another snort, arms wrapped around stomach. “Armin? And me?”

  
I frowned, “Oi, oi. I don't find this particularly funny. I saw you two being so intimate.” I could feel my cheeks become warm from embarrassment. I couldn't help feel a bit patronized.

  
The brunet’s laughter started to trail off and I could see he was trying to compose himself, thankfully. Once he calmed down, he shook his head and gave a small smile, “ Idiot.”

  
I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him, but with no real malice. Despite being laughed at, I was secretly happy to hear him laugh. It felt as if everything was almost back to normal.  
Eren gave a small sigh and sat down beside me on the bed, placing his hands behind him for support. He looked up at the ceiling, having a thoughtful expression. “Armin and I have been close friends since we were kids, you knew that.” Yes, I did. I remembered all those times Eren would talk about his friends when he was young. He always was homesick whenever he talked about them.

  
“Armin and I will always have that close bond, which many tend to mistake us for a couple… but, we’re not.” He slowly turned his gaze on me, locking eyes with mine. “You see, I love him, but I'm not in love with him. Despite what you did, I'm still wholeheartedly in love with you.”

  
“Eren…” I started, but I felt myself at a loss for words.

  
His expression became a more serious one, his aqua eyes staring intensely in mine. “I need you to tell me what you truly want. Don't lie to me or to yourself, Levi. I don't think I can stand anymore bullshit, because I honestly get enough of that as it is.”

I lowered my eyes, feeling guilt overcome me. Eren was right and this was my chance to start over with him. The past few weeks have been utter hell for me and I truly didn't want to go through this again.

  
“I won't lie, I question why would you ever love a man like me,” I mumbled. “Honestly, you deserve someone who's not an asshole like me…”

  
Eren frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but I continued, “But, in the end, I'm glad you love me. You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life and these past few weeks made me realize not only how much I've fucked up, but how much I want you to be by my side for as long as we live.”

  
There was a small gasp and I looked back at Eren. I widened my eyes in surprise, seeing tears flow down the soft cheeks and drip off onto the bed sheets. I was stunted, not knowing if I fucked up once again.

  
He inhaled a shaky breath and chuckled, “Idiot.”

  
“What?”

  
He sniffed and raised a hand to wipe his tears, “You're an idiot, Levi.” He leaned forward and rested his head on my chest and I instinctively threaded my fingers into his soft chestnut strands, gently massaging his head. I felt fingers clasp onto my shirt and I could feel Eren’s body tremble.

  
“Eren, do you forgive me?” I whispered.

  
He hiccuped, “You promise you won't hurt me again like this?”

  
“I promise to never hurt you again. At least, not intentionally,” I lowered my head and kissed the top of his head.

  
He lifted his head and watery eyes gazed into mine, his cheeks flushed. A little bit of snot was coming out of his nose, but I fought the urge to be disgusted, because it was Eren. He gave a crooked smile, “Don't hate me for the answer, but I won't completely forgive you. You really went too far and I can't forgive you so easily. You have to really make up for it, got it?”

  
I nodded, “I understand. I'll do what I can to earn your complete trust, because you're worth it.”

  
Eren smiled and gave a loud sniff. “Ah, sorry for all the snot. I'm probably grossing you out, huh?”

  
“A little bit.”

  
He chuckled, “Well, maybe you'll forgive me. After all you've done to me, this would be nothing…”

  
I raised a brow, his tone causing me to be suspicious. “Eren…”

  
“Sorry, not sorry.” And with that, he leaned forward and burrowed his face into my chest. Just when I was about to ask what he was doing, I could literally feel him blowing his nose onto my shirt. I shuddered from the disgusting action and immediately shoved the young teen off. “What the fuck?!”

  
Eren cackled, clutching his stomach and wiping stray tears off his cheek, “You can thank Ms. Hanji for the idea. She said it would be the best revenge.”

  
_I’m going to kill the both of them._ “Just so you know, I hate the both of you,” I hissed.  
He only shrugged, “You deserved it, so you have to forgive me.” He smiled, his eyes shined with mischief. I muttered a few curse words, but I knew he was right.

  
I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and shrugged off, throwing it as far away from me as possible. “As your captain, I'm ordering you to wash it tomorrow morning as punishment,” I narrowed my eyes at him.

  
“Nope, no can do. This is _your_ punishment,” the teen crossed his arms and smirked.

  
I rolled my eyes, but felt the corner of my mouth twitch. My attitude was clearly rubbing off on him and I felt a bit prideful.

  
It became quiet between us suddenly, but it was a comfortable silence. I raised a hand carefully and caressed his cheek gently. I heard him exhale and I opened my hand, cradling his face. Eren leaned into the touch and brought a hand to hold mine. His cheeks darkened and I felt my chest constrict at the sight before me.

  
He closed his eyes and his hand tightened around mine. I took that chance to bring up my other hand and hold his other cheek as well, inching him towards me. I met him halfway and touched my forehead to his. I could feel our breaths intermingle.

  
“Eren,” I breathed. “Look at me.”

  
His eyes fluttered opened. I smiled, admiring his beautiful eyes. I never noticed the gold flecks in his eyes that surrounded his pupils and it was just so breathtaking. It was so satisfying to know that he was finally mine.

  
“I love you,” I finally said. Before I let him answer, I leaned in and let my lips softly caress his. I let my lips linger, enjoying the feel of slightly chapped lips on mine and it was just exhilarating to experience this. I started to pull away, but hands grabbed my shoulders and I was yanked forward, and Eren pressed his lips harder against mine. It was a sweet kiss and Eren tightened his grip, as if he was afraid I was going to leave. To assure him that I wasn't going anywhere, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in.

  
He climbed onto my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling away. “I love you, too.” With that, he pulled me against him and hugged me tightly. “Don't ever leave my side, okay?”

  
I burrowed my face into his neck and gave it a light kiss, “Wouldn't dream of it.”

  
“…good.”

  
That night, Eren slept in my room and I refused to let him out of my arms for the entire night. I haven't felt this happy in a long time, since I was a small child. I knew this was only the beginning and I have a lot to learn, not to mention I still needed to regain his trust. However, I would do whatever I can to make Eren happy, because he's my everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they finally kissed! And I can't believe I updated! Lol. 
> 
> I took advantage to write this since my daughter was with her father for a week, and I know you guys have been waiting for this since forever! 
> 
> Thank you guys for your encouragement and their relationship is just starting, so be patient with these love birds! They're both idiots in love. 
> 
> I hope to be able to update soon, but I won't make any promises (my daughter comes back tomorrow). Please don't forget to let me know if I made any mistakes and message me your thoughts! :3


End file.
